How to get your personal Saint
by Nyah1
Summary: Hanna hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür die Dinge falsch anzugehen. Jetzt steckt sie bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Ihre bisherige Hilfe ist spurlos Verschwunden. Wie passen Murphy und Connor da hinein? Hannas und Judys Weg zu ihrem personal Saint!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute, ich hab mir gedacht, dass die Boondock Saints einfach viel zu cool sind, als das es so wenig Geschichten mit ihnen gibt. Und dann auch nur auf englisch. Also, ich mach mal einen Versuch. Ich hoffe das ließt überhaupt jemand, da das hier ja die erste deutsche Geschichte ist.

* * *

** How to get your personal Saint**

**-1-**

(Dienstag, ca. 22Uhr)

Hanna schaute in den Spiegel und atmete tief durch um die Anspannung zu verringern. Smoky-Eyes und rote Lippen umrahmt von blasser, ebenmäßiger Haut schauten zurück.

Ihre rötlich blonden Haare fielen aus dem hoch oben gebundenen Haarknoten lockig ihren Rücken hinunter. Nur ein paar sorgfältig ausgewählte Strähnen durften draußen bleiben. Das macht jünger und sieht weniger streng aus.

Noch einmal tief Luft holen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, sie könnte nicht genug Sauerstoff auf einmal aufnehmen. Alles hing davon ab wie der heutige Abend verlief. Es hing von ihr ab. Alles.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel zog sie noch einmal das trägerlose, schwarze Minikleid zurecht und betrachtete sich noch einmal von oben bis unten. Ihre Brüste waren ein wenig klein für das Kleid. Es gehört ihrer Schwester. Ihr Hintern dagegen war ein wenig zu dick.

Aber schwarz kaschiert ja für gewöhnlich solche Problemstellen und so war sie doch alles in allem mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden. So wie sie es gewollt hatte. Noch ein letzter Spritzer Parfum. Jetzt musste sie sich beeilen. Heute durfte nichts schief gehen.

Sie musste ein Stück die Straße entlang laufen, ehe sie ein freies Taxi entdeckte. Sie rannte und stieg hastig ein. Taxis sind in dieser Stadt selten lange frei.

Sie nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Hände waren schwitzig. Sie war schrecklich nervös. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen und ausatmen. Zusammenreißen.

Als der Fahrer nach knapp 20 Minuten endlich anhielt, hatte sie sich weitgehend beruhigt.

Mit soviel Eleganz wie sie aufbringen konnte stieg sie aus dem Auto, zog noch einmal das Kleid zurecht und ging dann entschlossen auf den Eingang des „Blooming Fairy" zu.

Ein Nachtklub. Normalerweise für jedermann zugänglich doch heute stand groß „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" angeschlagen. Doch sie war eingeladen. Ein Problem weniger.

Der Türsteher musterte sie ungeniert ehe er ihre Einladung überprüfte. Ihr Gesicht verriet nicht den aufsteigenden Brechreiz. Gut, sie erregte die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit.

Drinnen erwartete sie ein riesiger Raum. Beinahe eine Halle. Überall Scheinwerfer in den verschiedensten Farben und laute, betäubende Musik.

Wo war er nur?

Langsam durchquerte sie den Raum und schaute sich dabei die anderen Gäste genau an. Eine Kellnerin mit einem Tablett voller Sektgläser ging an ihr vorbei und Hanna schnappte sich schnell ein Glas ehe die Frau außer Reichweite war. Sie trank es in zwei großen Schlücken aus und stellte es auf einen der vielen Stehtische. Langsam wurde sie wieder nervös.

Da hörte sie ein lautes Gelächter. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine größere Gruppe von Männern. Sie standen im Kreis mit ihren Zigarren und Gläsern gefüllt mit teuerstem Whiskey oder Scotch, oder was immer so reiche Männer auch trinken.

Showtime.

Mit einem leicht aufreizenden Gang bewegte sie sich auf die Gruppe zu. Er bemerkte sie viel früher, als sie erwartet hatte. Doch ganz wie sie erwartet hatte richtete sich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Als wären sie alleine im Raum. Sie wagte nicht den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Ein leichtes, verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Das fiel ihr inzwischen nicht mehr schwer. Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Danach stand sie neben ihm und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Er legte seinen freien Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille. Er war Nichtraucher. Welch Ironie.

Die Männer in der Runde begrüßten sie ebenfalls mit einem leichten Kopfnicken ehe sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächen widmeten.

„Du bist spät." „Tut mir leid, Baby." Tat es ihr nicht.

„Du siehst gut aus. Wir gehen gleich." „Okay, Baby. Was du möchtest."

Immer schön unterwürfig bleiben. Hanna hasste es. Aber heute hatte alles ein Ende. Ein Gutes?

Sein Name war weitgehend bekannt. Ein hohes Tier in der Tabakindustrie. Claude Hamilton.

Sein Druck auf ihre Taille verstärkte sich und er führte sie weg von der Gruppe, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Er ließ sie los, aber nur um an ihr vorbei, einen Schritt voraus zugehen und sie an der Hand hinterherzuziehen.

Bis jetzt lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Hanna wusste, wo er sie hinbringen würde. In seine Suite natürlich. Doch diesmal würde sie nicht mit ihm schlafen.

Falls alles nach Plan verlief.

------

(Donnerstag, ca. 9:20Uhr)

Gähnend betrat Murphy die Küche und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Er setzte sich zu seinem Bruder an den Tisch und nahm sich eine Zigarette aus der auf dem Tisch liegenden Packung.

„Morgen" murmelte er zu seinem Bruder nach dem ersten Zug. Connor war in die Zeitung vertieft und erwiderte nur mit einem wortlosen Grunzen ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken.

Daraufhin nahm Murphy seinen Kaffee und ging in den Raum nebenan. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf dem schäbigen Sofa nieder und schaltete den Fernseher an.

„...Hamilton erschossen aufgefunden. Laut Zeugenaussagen wurde er zuletzt mit einer jungen Frau im „Blooming Fairy" in New York gesehen. Die Frau ist seither unauffindbar, wurde aber von Hamilton's Freunden als seine aktuelle Freundin Lena M. (Photo wird eingeblendet) identifiziert. Hamilton erregte erst vor knapp neun Monaten Aufmerksamkeit bei diversen Behörden. Er wurde von einer jungen Jura Studentin der illegalen und stark schädigenden Herstellung seines Tabaks beschul..."

Murphy schaltete zum nächsten Sender. Solche Nachrichten gab es im Überfluss und es machte ihn krank. Als auch auf seinem Lieblingssender nicht ansehnliches lief machte er den Fernseher genervt wieder aus.

Er drückte die Zigarette aus und ging wieder in die Küche. Diesmal schaute er seinem Bruder über die Schulter. Er sah, dass er einen Artikel über diesen Hamilton las, von dem er grad in den Nachrichten gehört hatte.

„Was ist so spannend an dem Artikel?" Seufzend legte Connor die Zeitung weg und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Das war eine Zusammenfassung zu den Ereignissen vor knapp neun Monaten. Die Polizei überlegt wohl, ob da ein Zusammenhang besteht."

„Hm... wen interessiert's. Der hatte bestimmt Dreck am stecken. Ist also kein Verlust."

„Zur Zeit steht dieses Mädchen, seine Freundin, unter verdacht. Wieso sollte die Kleine ihn umbringen?... er war reich. Deshalb wird sie doch wohl mit ihm zusammen gewesen sein."

„Connor, dass ist nicht unsere Sache. Jetzt hör endlich auf Mann, wir müssen Bier kaufen. Unser's ist leer." Murphy klopfte Connor auf die Schulter und verließ die Küche wieder um zu duschen.

„Beeil dich, ich muss auch ins Bad" rief ihm Connor hinterher.

-----

(Donnerstag, ca. 12 Uhr)

Es regnete in strömen. Hanna lief alleine durch die Straßen. Seit ca. 48 Stunden war sie nun wach. Höchsten mal ne Stunde Schlaf zwischen durch hatte sie sich erlaubt. Sie hatte jetzt schon einige Male ihr Bild in den Nachrichten gesehen. Sie sah anders aus, aber trotzdem.

Ihr war schlecht und sie war erschöpft, doch die ständige Angst entdeckt zu werden hielt sie wach. Völlig überstürzt war sie Dienstag Nacht beziehungsweise Mittwoch Morgen mit einem Rucksack mit den nötigsten Klamotten und Wertgegenständen in die Bahnhofshalle gestürzt und hatte sich ein Ticket für den nächsten Zug gekauft. Sie hatte so viel Geld eingesteckt, wie sie finden konnte.

Nach Boston.

Es war nicht besonders weit von New York entfernt, aber vielleicht war es ganz gut in der Nähe des Gefahrenherds zu bleiben um diesen weiterhin im Blick zu haben. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

Sie war von oben bis unten durchnässt. Sie musste bald einen Unterschlupf finden, sonst würde sie sich sicher erkälten. Und das war so mit das Letzte was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte.

Hanna steuerte auf eine kleine Bar zu. Mit ein bisschen Glück konnte sie dort für diese Nacht untertauchen. Offizielle Unterkünfte wollte sie meiden. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Sie wollte ihren wahren Namen lieber nicht verraten. Es reichte schon, dass die Polizei ein Photo hatte und ihren falschen Namen. Leider hatte sie für diesen keinen Ausweis.

Die Bar war noch leer. Es war ja auch er kurz vor halb eins. Der Besitzer war ein freundlicher alter Mann, der schrecklich stotterte und ziemlich viele Schimpfwörter benutzte. Er sagte ihr, dass er ein kleines Zimmer für Notfälle hätte. Es hätte nur ein Bett, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Er würde es allerdings nicht vermieten, sondern für besonders Betrunkene Gäste aufheben.

Er sagte ihr mit einem Zwinkern, dass er es sich bis zum Abend, „wenn" sie wieder kommt noch mal überlegt hat.

Sie erkundigte sich noch eben, wann es in der Bar denn normalerweise so richtig losging. Gegen 19 Uhr. Also noch fast 7 Stunden.

Sie verabschiedete sich und trat wieder hinaus. Der Regen hatte inzwischen nachgelassen, machte aber auch keinen großen Unterschied. Sie war ja schon klitschnass. Als sie um die Ecke bog, stieß sie mit zwei Männern zusammen. Der eine murmelte was von „Pass doch auf" doch sie beachtete sie nicht und ging weiter.

Ihr blieb nichts übrig als sich jetzt doch irgendwo ein billiges Motel zu suchen. Dort würde sie bis zum Abend bleiben. Heute Nacht, würde sie an dem unausgesprochenen Wettkampf zum betrunkensten Bar Gast teilnehmen und den ersten Preis, das Zimmer, gewinnen.

Sie fand ein paar Straßen weiter ein kleines Motel, das aussah, als ob es jeden Augenblick zusammen stürzen würde. Perfekt.

An der Rezeption fragte sie, was ein Zimmer für 8 Stunden kosten würde. Für so kurze Zeit musste man seinen Ausweis nicht vorlegen. Dir Frau schaute sie misstrauisch an, doch Hanna schaute ihr nicht ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht riskieren erkannt zu werden. Die Frau nannte ihr daraufhin einen unverschämten Preis. Hanna zahlte, sie wollte nicht auffallen.

Das Zimmer war schäbig. Mit vergilbten Tapeten, Löchern in den Wänden und kaputten Fensterläden war es den Preis eindeutig nicht wert, den Hanna bezahlt hatte.

Egal. Seufzend ließ sich Hanna auf das Bett nieder und schloss die Augen.

Sie träumte wirres Zeug und wachte schon nach 5 Stunden wieder auf. Dabei hätte sie den Schlaf so dringend gebraucht. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie gerädert und noch müder als vorher schon.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich langsam fertig machen musste. In drei Stunden würde sie das Zimmer bereits wieder verlassen müssen.

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, als sie aufstand und ins Badezimmer hinüber lief. Schnell zog sie sich die jetzt nur noch feuchten Sachen aus und sprang unter die Dusche.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis das Wasser warm war. Es tat unendlich gut und ließ ihren vom Schlaf vernebelten Verstand langsam wieder klarer werden. Sie ließ sich Zeit und wusch sich gründlich von oben bis unten. Wer weiß, wann sie das nächste mal dazu Gelegenheit hätte.

Nach dem sie knapp 2 stunden später auch mit Haare föhnen fertig war, kramte sie ihr Ersatz Outfit aus der Tasche. Ihr Lieblingsjeans und ihr Liebslingsshirt. Die Jeans war etwas weiter, saß dafür aber sehr tief und das T-Shirt war simpel. Weiß, mit kurzen Ärmeln. Dazu ein schwarzer Gürtel. Für eine Bar musste es reichen. Ihre langen rotblonden Haare ließ sie offen in der Hoffnung ihr Gesicht gegebenen Falls dahinter verstecken zu können.

Sie schminkte sich nicht besonders. Sie wollte nicht auffallen. Es reichte schon, dass sie sich nachher sinnlos betrinken würde.

Sie packte ihre restlichen Sachen wieder in den Rucksack und verließ das Zimmer. Unten an der Rezeption gab sie den Schlüssel ab und ging ohne sich noch mal umzuschauen.

Zur Bar war es nicht weit. 10 Minuten später betrat sie ein volles Haus voller fröhlicher Bar Gäste die zum Teil schon wirklich betrunken waren. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es sich um eine irische Bar handelte. Der Akzent war kaum überhörbar bei den vielen Iren.

Hanna setzte sich an einen unbesetzten Tisch. Nicht viele waren besetzt. Die meisten tummelten sich an der Theke. Sie nahm das Geld aus ihrem Rucksack und ging zur Bar. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie hier jemand bestehlen würde.

Nachdem sie sich bis zur Bar durchgekämpft hatte, wartete sie darauf, dass der alte, nette Mann von heute Mittag zu ihr kam.

Währenddessen ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Ihr fiel auf, dass hier hauptsächlich Männer waren. Vielleicht zwei drei Frauen, die aber definitiv schon an die 60 waren. Die Männer waren alle durchschnittlich jung zwischen 30 und 40. Ein paar noch jünger. Aber keine in ihrem Alter. Zumindest sah sie keinen.

Endlich, entdeckte der alte Mann sie und kam herüber. „Da b-b-bist du ja wieder, Schätzchen. W-w-was darf's sein?" „6 Tequila, 6 Southern Comfort und 3 Wodka. Dazu eine große Cola, bitte. Und alles auf einem Tablett wenn es geht."

Einige Männer um sie herum schauten sie bei ihrer Bestellung verwundert an, doch Hanna ignorierte sie.

Der alte Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch bevor er was sagen konnte, sah sie ihm in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde um das Zimmer kämpfen" flüsterte sie ihm zu und zwinkerte als sie ihm das Geld in die Hand drückte.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte der Mann ihre Bestellung fertig und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, als sie sich mit dem Tablett zurück zu ihrem Tisch begab.

Hanna ignorierte jeden in der Bar. Sie hörte nicht auf die Sprüche und direkt angesprochen hatte sie bis jetzt noch keiner.

Sie fing mit dem Tequila an. Sie mochte Tequila. Das war schon immer so. Für den Southern Comfort und den Wodka würde sie die Cola brauchen.

Schon nach 3 Tequila fing sie an die Wirkung zu spüren und mit entsetzten wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten nichts gegessen hatte. Ihr war die ganze Zeit schlecht gewesen.

Naja, was soll's. So würde es schneller gehen. Schon jetzt merkte sie, wie sie immer entspannter wurde und sich langsam die Sorgen von ihr lösten und sie zu Vergessen begann. Herrlich. Das war wie Urlaub. Seit knapp neun Monaten hatte sie nicht anderes getan,a ls sich zu sorgen. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht schon früher mal die Zeit genommen sich ordentlich zu betrinken ?

Darüber musste sie lachen. Der Tequila war jetzt weg und 2 Southern Comfort hatte sie auch schon geleert.

Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack und zog ein Photo heraus. Es war leicht zerknittert doch konnte man die zwei Mädchen darauf noch gut erkennen. Die eine war sie. Vor knapp 2 Jahren. Die andere war ihre beste Freundin, ihre Schwester. Sie war seit neun Monaten spurlos verschwunden. Sie waren zusammen auf dem College. Judy hatte Jura studiert und sie selber Medienwissenschaften. Sie hatte Judy bei einem interessanten Fall recherchieren geholfen. Dann gab es einen riesigen Wirbel um Judy's Entdeckungen und als sich alles wieder ein wenig gelegt hatte, war sie plötzlich verschwunden.

Kein auf Wiedersehen, keine Nachricht. Einfach weg.

Hanna war überzeugt, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Das sie vielleicht entführt worden war. Judy hatte keine Familie mehr und so sah es Hanna als ihre Pflicht der Geschichte nachzugehen.

Jetzt war sie schon beim Wodka und ihre Sicht war verschwommen. Sie starrte auf das Photo, hob das erste Wodkaglas und prostete Judy zu „Auf dich, Judy. Mach dich auf was gefasst, wenn ich dich finde! Dann zieh ich dir die Ohren lang..."

Darüber musste sie wieder lachen, doch diesmal endete es fast in einem Schluchzen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Hanna, wir sind hier unter Leuten" imitierte sie leise für sich Judy's Tonfall. Judy war die stärkere. Schon immer.

Schnell leerte sie das 2. Wodkaglas und sah sich im Raum um. Es war bedeutend leerer. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. 00:30 Uhr.

Es war ja ein Wochentag. Sie stand auf und blickte sich suchend nach der Toilette um. Als sie den ersten Schritt machen wollte, merkte sie, dass sie kaum noch gehen konnte. Vorsichtig ging sie entlang der Tische in Richtung Damenklo. Sie stolperte gegen die Tür und merkte, dass diese verschlossen war.

„Verdammt..." sie probierte die Klinke zum Männerklo. Die Tür öffnete sich und sie schaute vorsichtig hinein. Leer.

So schnell sie konnte, erledigte sie ihr Geschäft und verließ das Klo, doch draußen stieß sie mit einem Kerl zusammen, der sie verwirrt, aber auch belustigt anstarrte.

Hanna schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und stammelte was von „Frauentoilette war besetzt..."

Der Kerl schüttelte den Kopf und ging an ihr vorbei.

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf und wankte zu ihrem Platz zurück.

-----

Connor kam zurück zur Bar. „Hey Con, wo warst du so lang?" Murphy gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter. Connor lachte nur „Ich bin mit einem Mädchen im Männerklo zusammen gestoßen..." Murphy prustete vor Lachen sein Bier in Doc's Gesicht.

„Die Kleine schien ziemlich betrunken. Hey Doc, kennst du die?" Doc schaute herüber zu der zierlichen Gestalt am Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, während er sich das Bier aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„D-d-die war heut M-m-mittag hier. H-h-hat nach einem Z-z-zimmer gefragt, fuck!"

Murphy schaute zu dem Mädchen hinüber. „Hey Con, sind wir nicht mit der zusammengestoßen, doch die ist einfach weiter gegangen ohne ein Wort? Wie unhöflich!"

Connor schlug seinem Bruder lachend auf die Schulter bei dessen gespielt entsetzten Tonfall.

Beide drehten sich wieder zur Bar und nahmen sich eine neue Zigarette.

„Fuck, scheisse..." Con schaute zu Doc auf „Was'n los, Doc!" Auch Murphy betrachtete jetzt den alten Mann und guten Freund.

„Ich hatte dem M-m-mädel so'ne Art Zu-z-z-zusage für mein Notfallz-z-zimmer gegeben, fuck, scheisse!... Jetzt hat McAvoy d-d-das bereits b-be-belegt."

„Ich finde, dann könnten sie mir wenigsten noch nen Tequila als Wiedergutmachung anbieten!"

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf die junge Frau, die sich mit Mühe auf den Barhocker neben Murphy setzte. Ihre Augen waren glasig, ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Stimme war auch nicht mehr die deutlichste. Doch sie lächelte sie alle lieblich an.

„Lass g-g-gut sein, Sch-schätzchen! Sie l-l-lieber zu, dass du n-n-nach Hause k-k-kommst."

Murphy und Connor nickten zustimmend. „Wissen deine Eltern, dass du hier bist, scheisse, darfst du überhaupt schon trinken?" fragte Murphy.

Hanna's Miene verfinsterte sich „Ich bin 23, du Arschloch."

Sie wandte sich an Doc „Sie haben mir nicht zusagen wann ich zu trinken aufhöre. Ich kann zahlen, also bedienen sie mich auch!"

„Hey hey, Kleine, kein Grund unhöflich zu unserem alten Doc zu werden." ging Connor dazwischen.

Doch Doc schob ihr in dem Moment noch 2 Tequila zu. „S-s-sorry, schätzchen. H-h-hab einfach nicht an d-d-dich gedacht,... fuck, scheisse!"

„Mir tut's auch leid!" lallte Hanna und befeuchtete ihre Hand mit der Zitrone ihre Hand, streute das Salz drauf, leckte es ab und trank den Tequila in einem Zug bevor sie die Zitrone hinterher aß.

Connor und Murphy betrachteten sie nun zum ersten Mal genauer. Sie war hübsch, keine Frage. Was macht so ein junges Ding allein in einer Bar und betrinkt sich?

„Ich kann nirgends hin!" murmelte Hanna bevor sie ihren zweiten Tequila trank.

Die drei Männer schauten sich an.

„Hör mal, Kleine, also, das ist Doc, das ist mein Bruder Murphy und ich bin Connor."

Hanna nickte ihnen zu. „Noch einen Southern Comfort, bitte" sagte sie zu Doc.

„S-s-sag uns doch er-er-erstmal deinen N-n-namen, Schätzchen."

Hanna seufzte. Sie war plötzlich furchtbar erschöpft und müde. So müde.

„Hanna. Mein Name ist Hanna."


	2. Chapter 2

Wie zur Hölle schreibt sich eigentlich Cappy - so ?, oder so: Capy oder Cappie, oder wie ? ... also ihr wisst schon, dieses Mützending mit dem Schirm. Naja, hier ist das 2. Kapitel.

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-2-**

(Freitag, ca. 11:30)

„Morgen" gähnte Connor, als er zu Murphy in die Küche kam um sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen. „Morgen... pennt die Kleine noch ?"

Connor warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zum Sofa im anderen Zimmer. „Jepp... wie ein Stein. Das war ja was gestern!" Bei der Erinnerung mussten sie beide kurz lachen. Sie hatten das Mädchen halb tragen müssen auf dem Heimweg.

Connor nahm sich zwei Zigaretten aus der Packung auf dem Tisch und zündete sie an.

Eine davon reichte er seinem Bruder.

Sie saßen einige Zeit still in der Küche, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft. Da hörten sie ein dumpfes Aufprallgeräusch von nebenan. Beide lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen soweit zurück, dass sie in das Nebenzimmer schauen konnten.

Murphy grinste, Connor schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber auch schmunzeln.

-----

Hanna hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so höllische Kopfschmerzen. Sie konnte kaum klar denken. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich auf die andere Seite zu Rollen.

Der Fall und der darauf folgende Aufprall kamen so plötzlich, dass sie nicht mal Zeit gehabt hatte sich zu erschrecken, geschweige denn aufzuschreien, oder so was.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie und versuchte so viel von ihrer Umgebung aufzunehmen wie es nur ging.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich...?" sie hörte hinter sich in schabendes Geräusch und dann Schritte. Ehe sie sich auch nur hatte umdrehen können, wurde sie von zwei Händen gepackt, die ihr vorsichtig aufhalfen. „Hey, Kleine, alles klar ?"

Sie schaute in ein halbwegs besorgtes Gesicht. Dumpf erinnerte sie sich an gestern Abend. An die Bar und die zwei netten Jungs, die sie mit zu sich genommen hatten.

„Ken, oder so?" Sie blickte ihm fragend ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich bin Murphy. Du siehst blass aus. Hast du starke Kopfschmerzen?"

Ein fruchtbar unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und arbeitete sich allmählich aber gewiss nach oben.

„Oh Gott, ich glaub ich muss kotzen..." Murphy reagierte schnell, packte sie und schleifte sie praktisch hinter sich her zum Bad. Kaum da, demonstrierte Hanna ein äußerst beeindruckendes Rückwärtsessen.

Murphy, obwohl nicht gerade entzückt, hatte genug Mitleid und hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Hanna liefen inzwischen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Der starke Brechreiz verursachte ihr Rückenschmerzen und sie konnte kaum Luft holen bevor ihr Körper sie schon wieder zum Erbrechen zwang.

Doch ein paar Minuten später hatte sich ihr Körper wieder beruhigt. Mit zittrigen Händen betätigte sie die Spülung und stand auf. Am Waschbecken wusch sie sich Hände und Gesicht und spülte sich den Mund aus.

„Danke." Sagte sie leise zu Murphy als dieser ihr ein Handtuch reichte. „Alles klar hier bei euch?" kam Connor's Stimme von der Tür. Hanna wagte es nicht den beiden Männern ins Gesicht zu blicken. Das ganze war ihr so peinlich.

„Hey, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Wir war'n überrascht, dass du nicht schon gestern auf'em Heimweg alles wieder ausgekotzt hast."

Hanna lächelte sie zaghaft, verlegen und dankbar zu gleich an. „Komm mit, du musst was essen und ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten nehmen. Dann geht's dir nachher schon viel besser. Wirst schon sehen."

Hanna folgte den beiden Männern in die kleine Küche und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Connor ihr anbot.

Sie fühlte sich so elend, doch stellte sich inzwischen die Übelkeit auf Grund des Alkohols in eine Übelkeit auf Grund von Hunger um. „Wir haben leider nichts Richtiges zum Frühstücken. Murphy und ich sind nicht die großen Esser am morgen." „Oder sagen wir mal so, Connor hat nie Lust Frühstück zu machen." flüsterte ihr Murphy zu und fing an zu lachen, als ihm Connor darauf hin einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Ey...!" halbherzig versuchte er seinem Bruder noch vom Stuhl aus hinterher zuschlagen, doch Connor war schnell außer Reichweite gesprungen.

„Also, wir haben Toast und Käse, oder...hm... Toast und Käse." „Ich glaub, dann nehm' ich Toast und Käse." Hanna ging es jetzt schon um einiges besser. Ihr Magen knurrte ziemlich laut, doch die Kopfschmerzen waren in den erträglichen Bereich zurück gegangen.

Connor stellte ihr einen Teller mit 2 Toasts mit Käse hin und sie schnappte sich dankbar den ersten und hatte ihn fast mit 4 Bissen komplett verschlungen. Den zweiten aß sie dann ein bisschen gemächlicher. Murphy und Connor hatten sie belustigt beobachtet und widmeten sich jetzt wieder ihrem Kaffee und zündeten sich fast zeitgleich eine neue Zigarette an.

Connor quetschte sich neben seinen Bruder an den kleinen Tisch und griff mit einem Seufzer nach der Zeitung von gestern.

Da fiel im wieder der Artikel von dem erschossenen Hamilton ins Auge. Und das kleine Photo unten links in der Ecke. Von seiner verschwundenen Freundin. Ihm stockte der Atem und er stieß seinem Bruder unauffällig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

-----

Hanna hatte inzwischen aufgegessen und sich 2 von den Schmerztablette genommen, die Connor ihr zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser hingestellt hatte.

Sie spürte plötzlich, wie sich die entspannte Stimmung im Raum um 180° drehte und die Blicke der beiden Brüder auf ihr ruhten. Eiskalte Panik ergriff sie, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Connor eine Zeitung in der Hand hielt.

Noch schaute sie nicht auf, sondern pickte die Brotkrümel von ihrem Teller während sie fieberhaft überlegte wie sie dieser verzwickten Situation entkommen konnte.

Als wäre nichts gewesen stand sie auf, nahm ihren Teller und trug ihn zur Spüle.

-----

Murphy beobachtete angespannt wie Hanna vom Tisch aufstand und ihren Teller zur Spüle trug. Er spürte, dass sein Bruder neben ihm ebenfalls angespannt war.

Plötzlich, schneller als beide gedachte hatten, rannte das Mädchen aus der Küche in Richtung Tür. Er stürzte aus seinem Stuhl, der dabei umfiel, und hatte Hanna eingeholte gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Nicht so schnell..." zischte er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, während er Hanna mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Tür presste.

Er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich still zu halten, ohne ihr weh zu tun. „Lass mich los..." Sie sah ihm in die Augen so gut sie das konnte mit ihrer Front gegen die Tür gedrückt. Er konnte die Angst sehen, die sie verspürte und ließ sie los. Er wich allerdings kein Stück zurück und ließ ihr somit keinen Raum zur Flucht. Sie drehte sich um.

Connor stand hinter ihnen und hielt die Zeitung hoch. „Willst du hierzu vielleicht was sagen?"

Beide Männer starrten das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an. Die Panik, die sie zu durchfluten schien, war für beide beinahe greifbar.

Murphy sah, wie Hanna nervös schluckte, ihren Blick vom Boden löste und ihm direkt in die Augen schaute. „Ich..." ihre Stimme war rau und sie räusperte sich „Ich war's nicht!"

-----

Hanna wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie nur eine Chance hatte. Sie musste ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, ihnen alles erzählen.

„Ich werde euch alles erzählen... nur bitte, bitte bringt mich nicht zur Polizei!"

Connor und Murphy wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Danach packte Murphy sie am Arm, ein wenig sanfter als noch vor wenigen Sekunden, und führte sie zum Sofa.

Er setzte sich neben sie und Connor setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber. Beide schauten sie an und sie begriff das sie einfach anfangen sollte zu erzählen.

„Hamilton und ich waren an dem Abend zusammen im „Blooming Fairy", so wie es in der Zeitung steht. Wir haben es auch zusammen verlassen. Er... er führte mich zu seinem Wagen und ich hatte angenommen, dass wir wie immer zu seine Suite fahren würden."

Sie holte tief Luft und atmete zittrig wieder aus „Doch diesmal nicht. Er sagte mir, dass er vorher noch... dass er vorher noch ein Geschäft zu regeln hätte. Ich wusste nichts davon, hab mir aber auch nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Schließlich war er ein viel beschäftigter und gefragter Mann. Aber... aber als wir dann auf dieses verlassene Industriegelände fuhren wurde mir langsam klar, dass hier etwas Gefährliches, Verbotenes vor sich ging.

Hamilton parkte den Wagen vor dem Eingang zu einer Halle. Drinnen schien Licht. Er sagte ich solle im Auto warten, er wäre in 10 Minuten wieder da. Er stieg aus und ging in die Halle... ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen.

Ich war neugierig... und bin ihm ungefähr 3 Minuten später gefolgt."

Connor und Murphy waren inzwischen bei der dritten Zigarette. Beide hörten sie ihr gespannt zu und beobachteten ihre Gestik und Mimik.

„Ich hatte mich leise bis zum Eingang heran geschlichen. Da es draußen stockfinster war, konnte ich sie sehen, ohne groß Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie mich sehen.

Ich hörte die Stimmen schon bevor ich die Männer sehen konnte. Es waren drei. Sie standen Hamilton gegenüber. Zwei davon schienen allerdings mehr Leibwachen des dritten zu sein.

Er und Hamilton diskutierten heftig. Ich versuchte noch näher heran zu kommen um zu verstehen was sie sagten. Plötzlich..."

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um sie vom zittern abzuhalten, doch auch ihr Gesicht war noch blasser geworden.

„... auf einmal hatte der andere Mann eine Pistole und schoss Hamilton dreimal in die Brust. Ich... oh Gott,... ich war so erschrocken"

Sie schaute Murphy aus großen Augen an, als wollte sie ihn zwingen zu verstehen und die Bilder in ihrem Kopf selber zu sehen.

„Ich hab mich umgedreht und bin so schnell ich konnte zurück zum Wagen. Hamilton hatte zum Glück den Schlüssel stecken lassen. Im Rückspiegel sah ich noch, wie die drei Männer aus der Halle gerannt kamen und mir hinterher sahen...ich bin direkt nach Hause, hab ein paar Sachen gepackt und bin in den nächsten Zug gesprungen."

Sie schaute nun abwechselnd Connor und Murphy an. Als wollte sie in ihren Gesichtern ein Zeichen dafür finden, dass sie ihr glaubten. Sie fand es nicht... und wurde verzweifelt.

Mühsam schluckte sie die Tränen herunter und rutschte auf dem Sofa nach vorne.

„Bitte, ihr müsste mir glauben. Ich bin keine Mörderin" Sie schaute sie flehend an.

Connor sprach als erstes. „Wieso der falsche Name? Oder heißt du wirklich Lena und Hanna ist gelogen?... du scheinst außerdem nicht besonders traurig darüber, das dein _Freund_ erschossen wurde. Habt ihr euch immer beim Nachnamen genannt?... was verschweigst du uns?"

Murphy zog schweigend an seiner Zigarette und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal den Blick von ihr gewendet.

Das Atmen viel ihr schwer. Wie sollte sie das nur erklären? Würden sie ihr die Geschichte mit Judy glauben? Wie waren die Chancen ?

„Oh Gott, ich... scheisse...scheisse!" ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Es war als ob ein Damm brach und mit ihm jede verbliebene Kraft davon geschwemmt wurde.

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und fing an zu weinen. Ihre Schultern zitterten.

Da legte ihr Murphy vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schulter „Hey hey, Schätzchen... keine Sorge, wir werden dich nicht zur Polizei bringen... alles wird gut"

Da sprang sie plötzlich auf und schaute sie böse aus geröteten Augen an während ihr immer noch pausenlos Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Gut?!... gar nichts ist gut... Nichts!!... Es war doch alles wegen... wegen J-j-judy. Er hat ihr was angetan... ich weiß es..." ihre Stimme überschlug sich und gestikulierte wild um sich während sie immer mehr von zittrigem Luft holen und Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich war so kurz davor... und jetzt suchen diese Männer bestimmt nach mir... durch die Zeitung wissen sie, dass ich in dem Wagen gewesen sein muss... sie wissen wie ich aussehe... und die Polizei glaubt, dass ich dieses Arschloch umgebracht hab..."

Murphy und Connor waren ebenfalls aufgestanden und atmeten ein wenig schneller, ergriffen von den starken Gefühlen, die von Hanna ausgesendet wurden wie Funkwellen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen... Oh Gott, Judy... wo soll ich denn jetzt suchen ….?"

Da schlug sie wieder die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte bitterlich während ihr ganzer Körper vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebte.

Connor verließ den Raum. Doch sie machte sich keine Gedanken darüber wo er hinging. Ihre Gedanken schnellten zu den zwei Armen, die sich zaghaft um sie legten und gegen eine Brust drückten. Murphy.

Halbherzig versuchte sie sich noch von ihm zu lösen, doch dann gab sie nach und fiel kraftlos und erschöpft gegen ihn. Er zog sie wieder mit zum Sofa. Und auch als er sich setzte blieb sie an ihn gelehnt.

Hanna wehrte sich jetzt nicht mehr gegen die totale Erschöpfung die an ihr zerrte. Sie gab nach.

Und schlief ein.

„Fuck..." murmelte Murphy und sah zu seinem Bruder auf, der grade aus der Küche mit einer Tasse Tee kam.

„Fuck Con, ..." Die Frage war _Was machen wir jetzt? Das ist viel größer als wir dachten, können wir sie jetzt noch wegschicken?_

Sein Bruder verstand, wusste aber selber keine Antwort. Mit einem Seufzer stellte er den Tee auf den kleinen Tisch und setzte sich wieder Murphy gegenüber auf den Sessel.

Beide betrachteten die junge Frau, die mit ihrem Kopf gegen Murphy's Brust schlief.

(ca. 2 Stunden später)

Hanna schlief immer noch tief und fest. Connor war einkaufen. Diesmal kein Bier, sondern richtige Lebensmittel. Würden sie wohl brauchen, wenn das Mädchen erst mal bei ihnen blieb.

Murphy hatte ein paar mal versucht sich vorsichtig von ihr zu lösen, doch sie hatte sofort weinerliche Geräusche von sich gegeben und ihn festgehalten. Er hatte schließlich aufgeben und war einfach auf dem Sofa sitzen geblieben.

Er rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und stellte fest, dass sein Blick immer wieder auf Hanna landete. Ebenfalls hatte er sich jetzt schon mehrmals dabei ertappt, wie seine rechte Hand sanft über Hanna's Haare strich.

Er wurde langsam selber schläfrig. Da er auch eh nicht besseres zu tun hatte, rückte er Hanna und sich ein wenig zurecht, sodass auch er sich auf dem Sofa hinlegen konnte um ein Schläfchen zu machen.

-----

(Freitag, ca. 15:15 Uhr)

Connor schloss leise die Tür auf. Wie erwartet konnte er die Füße seines Bruders auf der einen Seite des Sofas hinter der Sofalehne hervor gucken sehen und seinen halben Kopf, oder eher die Haar und einen Arm, auf der anderen.

Er trug die Einkaufstasche in die Küche und lief wieder ins „Wohnzimmer". Er stutze als er Murphy alleine auf dem Sofa liegen sah.

Er lauschte, doch in der Wohnung war alles still.

„Fuck... ey, Murph!" er ging zu seinem Bruder rüber und schüttelte ihn wach. Murphy grummelte und schlug nach seinem Bruder. „Murph, wach auf. Wo ist das Mädchen ??"

Da hob auch Murphy den Kopf und schaute aufs Sofa als wäre ihm ihre fehlende Präsens erst jetzt bewusst geworden. „So'n scheiss..." murmelte er.

Noch bevor sie überlegen konnten, was sie jetzt machen würden, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes und Hanna kam heraus.

Sie stutze, als sie die beiden Männer sah, die sie gespannt anschauten. „Ehm... ich hab mal eure Dusche benutzt... ich hoffe das war okay..." Sie lächelte sie verlegen an „Ich roch wirklich nicht besonders gut.." Sie versuchte die Stimmung zu lockern und grinste sie an.

Connor fasste sich als erster, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder Richtung Küche. Er musste die Sachen auspacken. „Wir hatten schon gedacht, du wärst getürmt" rief er ihr von dort entgegen.

Murphy rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah sie dann an während er aufstand. „Also, Con und ich haben uns gedacht, du möchtest vielleicht eine Weile hier wohnen bleiben... bis ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Du musst uns da noch einiges genauer erklären. Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir was für dich tun."

Hanna fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Und zugleich war ihr nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache.

„Ich möchte euch keine Last sein. Ihr wart schon so nett zu mir..." Sie schaute ihn an und wollte nur, dass er ihr diesen Zweifel nahm.

„Naja, weißt du... du könntest dich ja revanchieren." Er grinste sie an.

Und hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände als er sah, dass sie das in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte „Nein, nein!... fuck, nicht was du jetzt denkst. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass du mal für uns kochst... und selbst das musst du nicht... scheisse, wir lassen dich ja nicht hier wohnen um uns zu bedienen..."

Er verhaspelte sich immer mehr und brach ab, als er das Lachen in ihren Augen sah. „Fuck, Murph, wie stellst du uns denn da?" sagte Connor mit belustigter Stimme direkt hinter ihm und wischte ihm mit den Hand ins über.

-----

Hanna traute ihren Augen nicht. Die ganz Situation war so ... so _absurd_ normal. Zwei Brüder die sich spielerisch auf dem Boden prügelten und sich dabei mit Wörtern beschimpften, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Wie hoch waren die Chancen gewesen, dass sie ausgerechnet an zwei Kerle wie diese geraten würde? Sie hatten ihr die Chance gegeben ihre Geschichte zu erklären, hatten ihr versprochen nicht zur Polizei zu gehen.

Und als Sahnehäubchen oben drauf, boten sie ihr an hier zu wohnen „bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist".

So ganz schlau wurde sie aus den beiden nicht. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl, das ihr sagte, dass mit denen auch irgendwas nicht so ganz stimmte. Aber sie konnte nicht spezifizieren was es war.

Aber sie hatte auch ein Gefühle, dass sie das noch früh genug heraus finden würde. Jetzt hatte sie andere Dinge zu erledigen.

Sie räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Iren zu gewinnen „Ihr besitzt nicht zufällig so was wie einen Föhn, oder ?"

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre langen, nassen Haare. Die beiden Jungs hielten inne und guckten sie verwirrt an. „Naja, also wir brauchen son Scheiss eigentlich nie." Sagte Murphy und deutete auf ihre Haare – als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Okay, naja, wenigsten ist es nicht kalt, sodass ich mich erkälte... habt ihr auch hunger ?"

Connor war inzwischen aufgestanden und half Murphy auf. „Klar, Connor hat grad eingekauft!" „Ja, ich hab Nudeln und so'n Kram mitgebracht."

Hanna nickte und ging an ihnen vorbei in die Küche. Der Herd war überfüllt mit leeren Dosen, Flaschen und Verpackungen. Weniger beschämt, als er wahrscheinlich sein sollte, griff Connor an ihr vorbei und machte sich daran den Müll weg zu räumen.

„Wir kochen nicht gerade oft!" Murphy grinste und kratzte sich im Nacken um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Hanna schaute derweilen in die Schränke und suchte nach Töpfen, oder etwas anderem, dass sie als solche verwenden konnte. Sie fand nichts.

„Leute, ihr habt keine Töpfe..." Sie schaute die beiden Jungs fassungslos an. „Komisch, ist uns gar nicht aufgefallen..."

Connor legte Hanna einen Arm um die Schulter „Dann zeigen dir Murphy und ich wohl als erstes unseren Lieblingsimbiss „Lucy's Diner"

„Ja, man, das ist gleich um die Ecke, gute Idee, Con!" und schon waren beide Männer an der Tür und zogen ihre Jacken an.

„Hat einer von euch ne Mütze, oder ne Cappie ?... meine Haare sind noch nass"

Connor schaute zu Murphy „Hast du nicht noch dieses alte Baseballcap ?" Murphy nickte und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer um es zu holen. Eine Minute später kam er bereits wieder heraus und reichte ihr eine ziemlich abgewetzte, alte, blaue Baseballmütze.

„Danke" sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, obwohl sie die dreckige Mütze eher mit zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen betrachtete. _Egal_ dachte sie.

Schnell zog sie ihr braunes Kaputzensweatshirt über das weiße T-Shirt. Sie trug immer noch die Sachen von gestern und fühlte sich ein bisschen ekelig. Aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht ändern. Sie rollte ihr langen, nasse Haar und knubbelte sie oben auf dem Kopf zusammen bevor sie schnell die Cappy drüber zog.

„Jetzt siehst du aus wie ne Schlägerbraut!" Hanna musste lachen und hörte nicht auf als Murphy dafür von Connor mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen wurde.

„Jetzt lasst uns gehen, ich bin verflucht noch mal am verhungern." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Connor zur Tür hinaus.

„Na dann wollen wir mal..." Murphy, ganz der Gentleman, ließ ihr den Vortritt und schloss hinter ihnen die Wohnungstür.

Draußen vor dem Haus wartete Connor auf sie und zündete gerade zwei Zigaretten an. Eine davon reichte er Murphy und dann gingen sie los.

Hanna sicher in ihrer Mitte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Leute, alle **Kapitel mit** **Judy** **von** meiner besten Freundin **Isabelle geschrieben. **Wir schreiben ab jetzt die Kapitel relativ abwechselnd, aber jeder schreibt seine Kapitel selbst.

Ihr könnt also eure Komplimente aufteilen g

Naja, weiter mit der Story! Viel Spaß :)

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-3-**

Sie hastete den Bahnsteig hoch, stellte entsetzt fest, dass der Zug schon am Gleis stand, machte einen Satz und schaffte es gerade noch durch die sich schließenden Türen zu schlüpfen.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich für einen Moment gegen eine der Wände, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch – geschafft – sie saß im Zug und war sicher. Aber konnte sie das wirklich sein?

Sie öffnete die Augen und man erkannte in ihnen wieder den gehetzten Blick, der seit ungefähr einer Woche, so genau wusste sie es nicht mehr, ständig in ihren Augen zu sehen war.

Immer noch besser als der gebrochene und teilnahmslose Blick, der ihr davor 9 Monate lang eigen gewesen war, aber das konnte Judy natürlich nicht wissen, zu lang war es her, seit sie es das letzte Mal gewagt hatte in einen Spiegel zu schauen.

Sie sah sich um und ging die Sitzreihe entlang um einen Platz zu finden. Um diese Uhrzeit, es müsste ungefähr drei Uhr morgens sein, waren noch nicht viele Leute unterwegs und so hatte sie die freie Wahl, sank in den nächst besten Sitz hinein und wollte nur für einen Augenblick die Augen schließen, als sie auch schon einschlief.

Geweckt wurde sie erst durch den Bahnschaffner, der leicht an ihrer Schulter rüttelte, woraufhin sie panisch zusammenfuhr.

„Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Ich möchte nur kurz ihre Fahrkarte sehen und dann können sie beruhigt weiterschlafen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Judy zog ihre Fahrkarte aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche. Der Schaffner begutachtete den Schein, wünschte ihr dann noch eine erholsame Fahrt nach New York City und zog zum nächsten Fahrgast weiter.

Judy lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster, es wurde schon hell und sie stellte fest, dass sie eine ganze Zeit geschlafen haben musste. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich kein bisschen erholt, konnte aber auch nicht wieder einschlafen.

Während der Zug gleichmäßig dahin ratterte dachte sie über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen neun Monate und vor allem, die der letzten Woche nach. Viel war passiert, sie konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben jetzt in diesem Zug zu sitzen. Fernab von dem ewig nach Qualm stinkenden Warren.

Angefangen hatte dieses Horror-Szenario vor gut neun Monaten, etwas mehr vielleicht.

Eines Abends war Judy auf dem Heimweg gewesen, nachdem sie noch ein wenig in der Uni Bibliothek recherchiert hatte.

Wochen zuvor hatte sie entdeckt, dass der Tabakunternehmer Claude Hamilton seinen Tabak nicht rechtens anbaute und so hochgiftige Stoffe in sämtliche Zigarren wanderten.

Das war natürlich nicht lange geheim geblieben, es gab einen riesigen Pressewirbel, doch da es niemand ernsthaft wagte gegen diesen Tabak-Mogul Klage zu erheben, war die ganze Geschichte im Sand verlaufen.

Judy wollte sich damit natürlich nicht zufrieden geben, sie hatte sich selbst zwar nie zu den Rauchern gezählt, aber ihr Vater war elend an einer Vergiftung dahingesiecht, ohne dass die Ärzte eine wirkliche Ursache finden konnten und letztendlich alles auf den bloßen Tabakkonsum schoben.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes gewesen, das ihnen Rätsel aufgegeben hatte, ein Gift, das sie einfach nicht zuordnen konnten – oder es einfach nicht getan hatten, obwohl sie es gekonnt hätten?

Waren auch die Ärzte allesamt gekauft worden und so zu Spielfiguren auf dem Schachbrett Hamiltons geworden?

Das würde Judy wohl nie erfahren, dachte sie sich damals, als die Schlägertypen des Tabak-Tycoons ihr aufgelauert hatten. Keine Rücksicht auf schmale Mädchen – nein, wieso auch?!

Schmerzlich dachte das Mädchen zurück an diese Nacht. Sie hatten ihr eins übergebraten, sodass sie bewusstlos wurde, ihr die Augen verbunden und sie fachgerecht geknebelt.

Danach war in ihrer Erinnerung für einige Zeit nur schwarze Leere, vielleicht ist das auch besser so, dachte sie sich.

Aufgewacht war sie schließlich in einem ratternden Auto, auf der Rückbank verscharrt, ein miefiger Typ neben ihr. Sehen konnte sie ihn nicht, denn ihre Augen waren immer noch verbunden, aber ihr Riechorgan funktionierte immer noch einwandfrei und auch die grobe Hand, die sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihrem Hintern platziert hatte, musste irgendwoher stammen.

Irgendwann hatte die unbequeme Fahrt endlich ein Ende und man nahm ihr sämtliche Fesseln ab. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie wieder sehen konnte, doch bevor sie sich genauer orientieren konnte wurde sie schon vorwärts und auf ein großes Haus zu geschubst. „Rein da" knurrte einer ihrer Peiniger, und schon wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und ein Mann, der aussah wie ein typischer Cowboy, mit Hut und Chaps, trat hervor und geleitete sie in das Innere.

Im Gegensatz zu draußen war es hier einigermaßen kühl, dafür aber auch dunkel und furchtbar staubig. Sie wagte es sich kurz umzuschauen, rechts lag hinter einer Tür die Küche, in der sich dreckiges Geschirr und Töpfe auftürmten. Zur ihrer Linken war eine Art Wohn- und Esszimmer zu sehen. Ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen darum, ein abgewetztes Sofa und Sessel, ein alter Fernseher, ein Regal mit Büchern, die anscheinend niemals jemand angerührt hatte. Außerdem war eine verschlossene Tür zu einem noch unbekannten Raum zu sehen.

Durch eben diese Tür wurde sie nun geführt. Entgegen den Erfahrungen, die Judy gerade mit den Typen im Auto gemacht hatte, war dieser hier geradezu höflich. Er nickte ihr kaum sichtbar zu und murmelte etwas, das in etwa wie „Luke" klang, anscheinend sein Name.

Judy hatte Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. Die Strapazen der Fahrt, das Ungewisse, das vor ihr lag und die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation setzten ihr ganz schön zu. Sie war nie schwach gewesen, für Hanna war sie immer die Starke und Mutige gewesen, doch jetzt verließen sie all diese Attribute und sie hatte nur noch Lust sich fallen zu lassen und auf ewig liegen zu bleiben.

Doch die Gegenwart lief erbarmungslos weiter, die Tür öffnete sich und der Zigarrengeruch intensivierte sich. Luke wies sie an ihr hinein zu folgen, sie betrat den miefigen Raum und erkannte hinter dem Schreibtisch einen beleibten Mann, der ihr sofort absolut unsympathisch war.

„So…das ist sie also, die kleine Schnüfflerin", er grunzte und spuckte in eine Blechschüssel, die auf dem Boden stand und in Judy Brechreiz hervorrief. „Na, gefällt dir hier wohl nicht?" er lachte trocken „soll es auch nicht, aber du wirst dich damit abfinden, denn das hier" eine kurze Pause folgte „wird dein Heim werden, es sei denn, es ist dir nicht bequem genug? … Dann können wir die Angelegenheit auch ganz schnell über die Bühne bringen".

Der Mann zog seine Jacke ein wenig zurück und ein Revolver blitzte auf. „Hier draußen kriegt das keiner mit, wir sind hier ganz allein.. Mutterseelenallein", er grinste hämisch, doch Judy bemühte sich um eine gleichgültige und teilnahmslose Miene.

Die ausgebliebene Reaktion machte den Mann ein wenig wütend so dass er es mit einer anderen Methode versuchte und die nächsten Wörter sozusagen ausspie. „Du wirst hier wohnen, gehorsam sein und nur sprechen, wenn ich das Wort an dich richte. Du nennst mich Mister und hältst mir gefälligst das Haus in Ordnung. Du kochst für die Männer und wenn du mit deinen Arbeiten hier drin fertig bist gehst du zu Luke, hier gibt es immer etwas für dich zu tun, und wenn du nur unsere Scheiße aufwischst. Verstanden?!"

Judy nickte, das waren ja sonnige Aussichten. „Luke, zeig ihr wo sie schläft und dann kann sie sich in der Küche zu schaffen machen.. wir haben das Ganze in letzter Zeit ein wenig locker angehen lassen...", er grinste breit und entließ sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

Sie folgte Luke aus dem Raum. „Das war Warren, er ist hier der Aufseher. Halt dich am besten einfach fern von ihm. Möglichst auch von den anderen Arbeitern, du bist wahrscheinlich etwas anderes gewöhnt, als diese rauen Gesellen."

„Hey, ich schaff das schon, okay? Ich brauche keinen persönlichen Retter!"

„Gut, dann - wenn du das so willst." Luke ging auf eine kleine Kammer zu „Hier schlaf ich normalerweise, ich dachte als Mädchen schätzt du vielleicht ein eigenes Bett, aber wenn dir auch daran nichts liegt.. du kannst gerne mit den anderen Männern im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen, nur plärr am nächsten Tag nicht rum, wenn deine Unschuld irgendwo im Dreck zertreten ist."

Judy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, anscheinend hatte sie hier gerade den einzigen Menschen vor den Kopf gestoßen, der ihr ein wenig wohl gesonnen war. Sie senkte den Kopf „Nein, also, ein eigenes Bett wär' schon toll, also.. nur wenn Warren dann kein Hackfleisch aus dir macht."

„Der ist morgens schon so voll, der kriegt hier nix mit. Ja dann.." er öffnete die Tür zu der Kammer und lies sie hinein treten „Wenn du hier im Haus irgendwann fertig sein solltest, findest du mich draußen. Mittagessen normalerweise um 12, was warmes. Abendessen um 18 Uhr, stell einfach Brot und Käse auf den Tisch. Und.. viel Glück." Er nickte ihr zu und ging dann nach draußen.

Der Raum war genauso stickig wie das ganze Haus. Sie öffnete als erstes das Fenster und lies ein wenig Luft rein. Das Bett war nicht mehr als eine Matratze auf einem Holzgestell, aber immerhin, es gab sogar ein Waschbecken. Sie wusch sich die Hände und das Gesicht, schloss die Augen für einen Moment und machte sich dann auf in die Küche. Sie würde versuchen alles ordentlich zu erledigen, dann würde dieser Warren sie vielleicht in Ruhe lassen.

Von weitem hatte die Küche schon schlimm ausgesehen, von nahem war sie einfach nur noch eklig. „Na dann – packen wir's an", dachte Judy sich und begann damit alles erst einmal einzuweichen und überlegte sich dann, sich draußen vielleicht ein paar Meißel zu leihen.

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich die Küche bis abends zumindest von allem, was in kürzester Zeit lebendig geworden wäre, zu befreien und stellte zum Essen Milch, Brot, Käse und etwas Wurst auf den großen Tisch im Zimmer, als auch schon die Männer eintraten.

Sie sahen allesamt aus wie Raufbolde und garantiert Männer, denen man nicht zu Nahe kommen sollte.

Judy versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Ihre langen ebenholzfarbenen Haare hatte sie notdürftig geflochten, außerdem ein Hemd von Luke angezogen und dazu immer noch ihre Jeans, die sie schon in New York angehabt hatte. Sie war schon selig gewesen, dass sie an dem Abend in der Bibliothek wenigstens gemütliche Turnschuhe und eine weite Jeans angehabt hatte, die sie sonst nur an absoluten Gammeltagen trug, hier aber definitiv praktisch waren.

Die Männer musterten sie unverschämt und warfen ihr lüsterne Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich war es hier nachts ganz schön einsam. Naja, nicht ihr Problem, sie würde alles tun um zu verhindern, dass sie hier als Betthäschen endete. Schließlich trat auch Luke ein und ging auf Judy zu.

„Ey Luke, nur weil du hier Vorarbeiter bist, hast du sie nicht für dich allein, du kriegst sie von mir aus als erster, aber dann teilen wir gefälligst!" Mehrere dreckige Lachen folgten. „Ihr rührt sie nicht an, sonst gibt's nicht mehr zu essen, okay? Oder wollt ihr weiterhin den Fraß fressen, den Derrick uns die letzten Wochen vorgesetzt hat?" Die Männer grummelten und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Warren isst nur mittags mit uns zusammen, abends ist er sowieso meistens in der nächstgelegenen Stadt", sagte Luke zu Judy, die bei diesen Worten merklich aufmerksam wurde. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, die ist schon mit dem Auto ne gute halbe Stunde entfernt.", damit machte er Judys Illusionen natürlich zunichte.

„Du solltest besser hier mit uns essen. Danach kannst du schlafen gehen, die Männer halten sich meistens noch ein wenig hier auf.. schließ einfach ab, ist wahrscheinlich besser. Wenn was ist, ich schlafe da drüben." Er zeigte auf den Anbau zu dem eine weitere Tür führte. „Was ich vorhin übrigens vergessen hatte, du solltest morgens einmal in unserem Raum aufräumen, Wäsche waschen und so. Wenn du was zum anziehen brauchst, ich hab noch ne Jeans von einem Jüngling, der letztens hier gearbeitet hat, die dürfte einigermaßen passen, du bist ja nicht so klein."

Stimmt, Judy war immerhin 1,71m groß, aber gleichzeitig sehr schlank gebaut.

„Ja, das wär nett.. und vielleicht noch ein T-Shirt?" „Klar, kann ich dir nach dem Essen geben."

Das Essen verlief relativ gesittet, die Kerle hatten allesamt ganz schön Respekt vor Luke, der anscheinend als Einziger hier ein wenig Anstand hatte. Judy räumte nachher ab und wich geschickt sämtlichen Männerpranken aus.

Abends fiel sie dann einfach nur noch tot ins Bett. Schließlich war sie jetzt knapp 34 Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen, die bewusstlose Zeit kann ja nicht gerade als Schlaf gesehen werden.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos. Klar, es war eine harte Zeit für sie, als einzige Frau unter diesen ganzen Männern. Und als dann nach 3 Wochen auch noch die unvermeidliche Regel eintrat war sie wirklich am Verzweifeln. Sie bekniete Luke sie zum nächsten Einkaufen in die Stadt mitzunehmen, doch der schlug diese Bitte vehement ab. Erst abends erklärte sie ihm beschämt, warum sie hatte mitfahren wollen. Sie kam sich mehr denn je gedemütigt vor, aber was sollte es schon. Hier war doch eh alles egal.. und wenn sie hier verrotten würde.

Luke zeigte sich allerdings – wie immer – verständlich und brachte ihr sogar noch eine Tafel Schokolade mit, worüber sich Judy fast so sehr freute wie damals über den Weihnachtsmann.

Monate vergingen, sie zogen wie ein langes graues Band an ihr vorbei. Judy verstand sich immer besser darauf alles äußere aus ihrem Denken auszuschließen. Sie tat ihre Arbeit, kochen, putzen, waschen und wenn sie im Haus fertig war half sie bei den wenigen Pferden, die die Plantage zusätzlich hatte. Reiten lies Luke sie nie, Verbot von Warren – zu gefährlich, sie könnte flüchten.

Hygiene wurde hier natürlich nicht gerade groß geschrieben, aber sie brachte die Männer immerhin dazu sich vor dem Essen die Hände zu waschen. Die Raufbolde hatten angefangen sie einigermaßen zu akzeptieren, denn Luke hatte den ersten, der sich an dem zarten Mädchen vergreifen wollte, ganz schön stramm stehen lassen. Daraufhin ließen sie sie größtenteils in Ruhe, und merkten, dass das Essen merklich besser wurde, denn Judy verstand sich ganz gut darauf Warren zu bequatschen bessere Lebensmittel zu kaufen.

So verbrachte Judy ungefähr 9 Monate, bis sie eines abends im Gemeinschaftsraum Fernsehen sah und auf einmal Hannas Gesicht über den Bildschirm flackerte. Sie erstarrte.

„_...Hamilton erschossen aufgefunden. Laut Zeugenaussagen wurde er zuletzt mit einer jungen Frau im „Blooming Fairy" in New York gesehen. Die Frau ist seither unauffindbar, wurde aber von Hamilton's Freunden als seine aktuelle Freundin Lena M. (Photo wird eingeblendet) identifiziert. Hamilton erregte erst vor knapp neun Monaten Aufmerksamkeit bei diversen Behörden. Er wurde von einer jungen Jura Studentin der illegalen und stark schädigenden Herstellung seines Tabaks beschul..."_

„Oh mein Gott, bitte lass das nicht wahr sein", dachte sie. Auch die anderen waren geschockt, aber natürlich darüber, dass ihr Chef erschossen wurde.

Warren war den ganzen nächsten Tag ziemlich aufgebracht, bekam dann einen Anruf und fuhr daraufhin überstürzt mit dem Auto davon und überließ Luke die Plantage.

Ab da ging alles ganz schnell. Judy sah ihre einmalige Chance zu flüchten, sie konnte hier nicht länger bleiben, während man Hanna suchte. Sie war schließlich ihre „kleine Schwester", sie musste auf sie aufpassen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Judy war die Ältere, sie musste die Stärkere sein, sie fühlte sich Hanna mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt verpflichtet.

Judy hatte alles ganz genau geplant. Warren würde noch mindestens die ganze Nacht wegbleiben, also hatte sie für die Arbeiter ein wahres Festmahl gekocht, sodass diese sich ordentlich den Bauch voll schlagen konnten und davon müde wurden. Auch am Bier sparte sie nicht und schenkte reichlich nach. Nur Luke wollte irgendwann tatsächlich keine neue Flasche mehr.

Irgendwann waren alle gut betrunken und wankten nach einem letzten Gang zum Klo zufrieden in ihre Betten. Judy räumte die Teller ab und spülte dann, während Luke sich einfach nicht schlafen legen wollte. Er kam in die Küche, lehnte sich an eine der Theken an, verschränkte seine braun gebrannten Arme vor seinem muskulösen Oberkörper und schaute sie durch seine braunen Augen an.

„Judy, was hast du vor?", fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens. „Wie? Was sollte ich denn vorhaben? Ich dachte nur, wir feiern ein bisschen, wo das Arschloch mal außer Haus ist", sie grinste unsicher. „Ahhja...", sagte Luke nur. „Und was hast du mit dieser Lena zu tun? Die Jurastudentin von der sie geredet haben, gib's zu, das bist doch du.".

„Seh ich aus, als würde ich noch Jura studieren?! Das war einmal.. es kommt mir vor als wäre das Ewigkeiten her.", sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund – hatte sie jetzt schon zuviel gesagt? „Hättest du dir auch denken können, warum hätten mich Hamilton's Schlägertypen sonst vor 9 Monaten hier hin bringen sollen", setzte sie nach.

„Ja, hast schon recht, Warren lies so eine Bemerkung mal fallen. Und diese Lena? Deine Verbündete? Wenn sie Hamilton wirklich umgebracht hat, dann wird sie selbst bestimmt nicht mehr lange am Leben sein.. falls sie es überhaupt noch ist, sie ist ja anscheinend verschwunden."

Judy lies den Teller, den sie gerade abtrocknete, fallen und er zersprang in tausend Scherben.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie getan hat. Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was da draußen in den letzten Monaten vor sich gegangen ist. Nichts, gar nichts kann ich von hier aus tun, während meine beste Freundin, meine kleine Schwester, irgendwo um ihr Leben zu kämpfen hat. Ohne eine Ahnung, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe."

Sie sagte das ausgesprochen ruhig, ohne jegliche Betonung und brach dann einfach zusammen. Sie rutschte an der Theke herunter, bis sie schließlich am Boden saß, mitten in den Scherben lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Schranktür hinter sich, schloss die Augen und fing bitterlich an zu schluchzen.

All die Monate hatte sie alles hinuntergeschluckt in der Hoffnung, dass es wenigstens Hanna gut ginge, dass diese dort irgendetwas für sie tun konnte. Nun war auch diese letzte Hoffnung restlos gestorben, sie blieb allein zurück. Nicht nur ihren Vater hatte dieses Tabak Imperium dahin gerafft, jetzt auch noch Hanna, ihren letzten Halt.

Luke schaute auf sie hinab. Ohje, was hatte er da nur getan? Er fühlte sich hilflos angesichts dieser puren Verzweiflung und langsam begann er zu verstehen, was für eine Tortur die Monate hier auf der Plantage für das Mädchen gewesen sein mussten.

Diese unabhängige Stärke, die unzerstörbare Aura von Selbstsicherheit, die sie die ganze Zeit als Schutzschild vor sich her getragen hatte, fiel nun in sich zusammen und zurück blieb ein zerbrechliches Geschöpf, welches er kaum wagte zu berühren.

Das Bild, das sich ihm hier bot, würde er wohl nie vergessen können. Ihre langen, ebenholzbraunen Haare, fielen ihr über die braun gebrannten Schultern, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, mittlerweile nur noch lautlose Tränen, die schier endlos über ihr Gesicht liefen und überall darum die Scherben des zerbrochenen Porzellans.

„Ich sattle dir mein Pferd, beschreib dir den Weg zur nächsten Stadt und dann kannst du von dort aus den Zug nach New York nehmen." Was redete er da nur? Er würde sich hier mächtig Ärger einhandeln, aber noch schlimmer wäre es, ihr nicht zu helfen. Wortlos verließ er die Küche.

Judy realisierte so langsam, was Luke gerade gesagt hatte. Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sammelte notdürftig die Scherben auf, ging dann betont ruhig in ihr Zimmer und erkannte, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas hatte, was sie hätte mitnehmen können, nur ihre alte Tasche, darin etwas Geld, das sie über die Monate zusammengeklaut hatte und von dem sie nicht einmal sicher war ob es für ein Ticket bis New York reichen würde. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten.

Sie ging in den Stall. Luke hatte Wort gehalten und Sheza Legend, einen verlässlichen Quarter Horse Wallach, gesattelt.

Judy ging auf Luke zu. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll...", setzte sie an.

„Dann tu's auch nicht. Es ist schon okay." Pause. „Du solltest ein paar der Tabakpflanzen mitnehmen, vielleicht helfen sie dir irgendwann das zu Ende zu bringen, was du damals angefangen hast."

Sie verstand den Wink und würde ein paar Pflanzen ausreißen, wenn sie auf ihrem Weg in die Stadt an den Feldern vorbei kommt.

„Du musst jetzt los.. und ich muss mir eine gute Geschichte einfallen lassen, wie du so einfach fliehen konntest.", er grinste sie an und gemeinsam verließen sie den Stall.

Der Himmel war übersät mit Sternen, doch der Mond war nicht zu sehen.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Judy, ich werd die Nachrichten verfolgen.. und sollte ich irgendwann einmal nach New York kommen.." „.. dann besuchst du mich", beendete Judy seinen Satz.

Sie umarmten sich vielleicht einen Moment zu lange, wendeten gleichzeitig ihre Gesichter ab und er half ihr auf's Pferd. Ein Glück, dass sie früher eine absolute Pferdenärrin gewesen war und jahrelang Reitbeteiligungen gehabt hatte.

Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken lies sie ihr Pferd antreten und trabte zügig davon. An einem der Felder hielt sie schließlich kurz an, verstaute die Pflanzen in ihrer Tasche und machte sich dann weiter auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Da war sie schließlich auch angekommen, hatte das Pferd einem Bekannten von Luke gegeben, den er ihr genannt hatte, und war dann zügig zum Bahnhof gerannt.

Und hier saß sie nun im Zug und war mittlerweile kurz vor New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Das ist jetzt wieder ein Kapitel von mir. Ich hoffe das mit Judy gefällt euch. Das nächste ist wieder mit ihr.

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-4-  
**

(Samstag, ca. 8:30 Uhr)

Murphy und Connor schliefen noch. Hanna stand im Bad vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Erscheinungsbild. Ihr Haare waren eindeutig zu auffällig. Nicht nur die Farbe, die sehr selten ist, sondern auch die Länge. Sie reichten fast bis zum Ende ihres Rückens.

Sie trug wieder die Jeans und das weiße T-Shirt. Ihre Wechselsachen, die sie am Donnerstag angehabt hatte, waren vom Regen noch nass gewesen, als Hanna sie in ihren Rucksack stopfte und zur Bar ging. Sie rochen nicht besonders angenehm, als Hanna sie heute morgen daraus hervor zog.

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte noch knapp 250$. Das musste noch reichen für die Typ-Veränderung und diverse andere Einkäufe...

..._wie Töpfe_ dachte sie belustigt.

Sie konnte es sich echt nicht erlauben, dass man sie so leicht wieder erkennt, wie Murph und Con es getan hatten.

_Murph und Con. _ Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden musste sie lächeln. „Lucy's Diner" war hübsch eingerichtet, gemütlich und hatte eher eine private Atmosphäre. Zu dritt hatten sie fast den gesamten Nachmittag/ Abend dort verbracht. Nach einem etwas holperigen Einstieg, hatten sie schnell ins Gespräch gefunden und viel gelacht.

Die beiden Brüder hatten ihr noch mal versichert, dass es kein Problem wäre, dass sie bei ihnen wohnt. Sie hatte ihnen dann von sich und Judy erzählt, von dem Skandal um Hamilton's Tabak, dem großen Pressewirbel und schließlich dem spurlosen Verschwinden von Judy.

Sie hatten aufmerksam zugehört, sich danach einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen, ansonsten aber noch nichts groß dazu gesagt. Darüber war sie ein wenig enttäuscht, aber sie würden wohl was sagen, wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hatten.

Es war ein sonniger Tag draußen. Warm mit einer angenehmen Brise.

Leise hatte Hanna die Wohnung verlassen. Sie hatte es geschafft Murphy's Haustürschlüssel zu klauen ohne die beiden aufzuwecken. Connor und Murphy hatten gestern doch noch das eine oder andere Bier getrunken und hatten den Schlaf nötig.

Draußen ließ sie sich für einen kurzen Moment die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht strahlen und atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die zu den Morgenstunden noch vorhanden war.

Hanna merkte sich genau die Straße und die Hausnummer der beiden Brüder, damit sie sich im Notfall durchfragen konnte. Entschlossen ging sie die Straße entlang, auf der Suche nach etwas, was man vielleicht als Einkaufsstraße, oder Kaufhaus bezeichnen konnte.

Zweimal hielt sie jemanden an, um zu fragen und wurde beide Male freundlich in die richtige Richtung geschoben. Als erstes wollte sie zum Friseur, die richtigen Geschäfte hatten sowieso noch nicht geöffnet.

Sie hatte ausnahmsweise mal Glück und fand auch einen ziemlich am Anfang der Einkaufsstraße.

-----

(ca. 10 Uhr)

Connor und Murphy saßen sich auf ihren Betten gegenüber. Sie hatten über gestern Abend geredet. Darüber, was Hanna ihnen erzählt hatte. Hanna hatte wahrscheinlich Recht mit der Annahme, dass die Männer, die Hamilton erschossen hatten jetzt hinter ihr her waren.

Die Situation war sehr gefährlich für das Mädchen. Und was sie mit der „Judy-Geschichte" anfangen sollten wussten sie beide nicht. Vielleicht sollten sie sich an jemanden wenden, der bessere Möglichkeiten zur Recherche hatte. _Smecker!_

Beinahe gleichzeitig stiegen die beiden Männer aus ihren Betten und traten zur Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Connor ließ Murphy mit einer überzogenen Geste den Vortritt.

Doch als er ihm folgen wollte stieß er prompt mit ihm zusammen. „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Was?" fragte Connor leicht gereizt. Er hatte sich den Zeh an Murphy's Ferse gestoßen.

Murphy hörte nicht, rief „Hanna?" und lief in die Küche. Connor ging ins Bad. Leer.

„Fuck, Con, sie ist weg..."

-----

Hanna betrachtete sich im Spiegel des Friseursalons. Ihr Haare waren jetzt goldblond und schulterlang. Alle Haare auf einer Länge und unten leicht nach außen geföhnt. Das natürliche Rot ihrer Haare war komplett weg und zusätzlich hatte sie sich einen Pony schneiden lassen. Alles in allem stand ihr die Frisur sehr gut.

Jetzt wo ihre Haare nur noch blond waren, vielen ihre honigbraunen Augen viel stärker auf. Das war immer schon eine Eigenart gewesen, die auffiel. Ihre dunklen Augen, dunklen Wimpern und blond-bräunlichen Augenbrauen standen schon immer im Kontrast zu ihren hellen Haaren. Zu dem goldblond der Haare passte es aber gut.

Zufrieden bezahlte sie und verließ den Friseursalon um weitere Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Sie brauchte ein paar Klamotten, definitiv Unterwäsche, Töpfe und ein paar Löffel zum Kochen und _Putzzeug_! Das Bad der beiden Brüder war beinahe abstoßend dreckig.

-----

(Samstag, ca. 16 Uhr)

Hanna schloss gut gelaunt die Tür zu dem kleinen _nicht mehr lange dreckigen _Apartment auf. Sie trug mehrere große Einkaufstüten und einen Karton, den sie mit einem Fuß vor sich her schob. Für die Rückfahrt hatte sie ein Taxi nehmen müssen und der Fahrer hatte ihr geholfen die Sachen zumindest in den Hausflur zu tragen. Sie hatte dafür ihr letztes Geld ausgegeben.

Überrascht war sie, als sie die Wohnung leer vorfand. „Murphy ?... Connor? ... Irgendwer?" Keine Antwort. Absolute Stille.

_Das macht das ganze wohl leichter…_ freudig schloss Hanna die Tür hinter sich, als sie alle Tüten in der Wohnung hatte und machte sie sich daran ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.

Gefolgt von Strümpfen, Jeans und T-Shirt. Sie schlüpfte komplett in ein neues Outfit. Sie hatte sich ein paar schlichte T-Shirts und Polos in verschiedenen Farben mit und ohne Aufdruck gekauft, 2 weitere Jeans, schlichte, preiswerte Unterwäsche, ein Top und Shorts zum Schlafen und ...

..._Ich liebe diesen Jeansrock!_

Sie betrachtete sich so gut es ging in dem Badezimmerspiegel. Der Rock war aus einem dunklen Jeansstoff und hatte eine sehr schöne Waschung. Er reichte ihr ungefähr bis knapp über die Mitte der Oberschenkel. Ihr schwarzer Gürtel mit der großen Schnalle machte sich ebenfalls nicht schlecht.

Dazu hatte sie eins von den schlichten T-Shirts angezogen. Ein pastellgelbes mit apricotfarbenem Aufdruck von irgendeiner Skyline. Sie mochte ihr neues Erscheinungsbild. Sie konnte gar nicht aufhören sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare zu fahren. Es war ein ungewohntes, schönes Gefühl sie nach so vielen Jahren mal wieder „kurz" zu tragen.

Und wie das bei den meisten Frauen so ist, versetzte sie dies in eine euphorische Stimmung, in der sie glaubte alles schaffen zu können und unendlich viel Energie zu haben.

Sie entdeckte eine erstaunlich gute Stereoanlage im „Wohnzimmer" der Jungs. Sie stand auf dem Boden und Hanna musste sich hinknien um sie einzuschalten. Sie stellte das Radio an und fand einen Sender, der 70's und 80's spielte.

Es lief „Take on me" von Aha. Hanna drehte unverschämt laut auf und machte sich daran die Küche aufzuräumen.

Sie sang lauthals mit und tänzelte barfuss durch die Küche während sie die Tüten leerte, Töpfe aus den Kartons auspackte und in den Schränken verstaute. Sie brachte Seife, Duschzeug und Fön ins Bad. Sie hatte sich auch eine Zahnbürste gekauft. Die stellte sie in ein Glas aufs Waschbecken.

Danach fing sie an alles an Müll, alten Bierflaschen, ungenießbaren Essensresten und was sie nicht identifizieren konnte in eine große Mülltüte zu schmeißen.

Das geschafft machte sie sich daran alle Arbeitsflächen, Schränke und den Kühlschrank in der Küche mit einem Allesreiniger, den sie vorhin erstanden hatte, abzuschrubben.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie eine dreiviertel Stunde Schrubben später die nun strahlende Küche.

_Strahlend ist vielleicht übertrieben..._ dachte sie, aber es war zumindest sichtbar sauber.

Mit einem ein wenig gebremsteren Enthusiasmus betrachtete sie das kleine Badezimmer.

_Pfui!_ dachte sie nur und machte sich seufzend an die Arbeit. Im Radio lief „I wanna dance with somebody" von Whitney Houston. Hanna sang wie immer mit.

Sie schrubbte zuerst die Dusche, dann Waschbecken und Spiegel, dann den Boden. Sie erledigte so ziemlich alle Arbeiten nur um nicht das Klo putzen zu müssen.

Doch als alles sauber war und das dreckige Klo hervorstach wie ein roter Fleck auf einer weißen Bluse, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich an diese Aufgabe zu machen.

_Ein Hoch auf Gummihandschuhe, die bis über die Ellenbogen gehen!_ Jubelte sie innerlich und wedelte mental mit bunten Flaggen.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später auch endlich damit fertig war ließ sie sich für einen Moment erschöpft am Boden nieder und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. _Jepp!_ Damit würde sie leben können.

Angeekelt und so vorsichtig wie möglich warf sie die Gummihandschuhe in den Müll und räumte die Putzutensilien weg. Danach wusch sie sich gründlich die Hände. Sie schlüpfte in ein paar simple, weiße Flipflops, die sie in einem 1$ Shop erstanden hatte und brachte den Müllbeutel zum Container um die Ecke. In einer Hand den Beutel, in der anderen Murphy's Schlüsselbund.

Wieder in der Wohnung, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass es schon 19:16 Uhr war und die Jungs immer noch verschwunden waren. Sie überlegte, ob sie vielleicht einen Zettel hätte hinterlassen sollen und bekam allmählich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

_Nein! Ich bin gut drauf... und ich muss denen doch nur weil ich hier wohne noch lange nicht sagen, wo ich hingehe._ Damit drehte sie die Musik noch ein wenig lauter und machte sich daran ihre Einkaufstüten mit den Klamotten auszupacken. Ordentlich faltete sie sie und verstaute sie zusammen mit ihrer neuen Unterwäsche in einem Fach in einem kleinen Schrank im Badezimmer, das noch leer war. _Da stören sie ja wohl keinen..._

Sie lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihre dreckigen Sachen noch in einer Ecke liegen. Seufzend hob sie sie auf und überlegte wohin damit. Connor und Murphy hatten definitiv keine Waschmaschine. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Zimmer der Jungs und überlegte ob sie dort hinein gehen sollte.

Hanna entschloss sich dagegen. Das ging dann doch eine Spur zu weit. Schließlich kannte sie die beiden ja dann doch erst seit Donnerstag Abend. Und sie wusste auch nicht wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war.

Stattdessen nahm sie den Karton, in dem die beiden Töpfe gewesen waren und brachte ihn ins Bad. _Ein provisorischer Wäschekorb, _dachte sie und musste lachen als sie ihre schmutzige Wäsche in den nicht gerade großen Karton knubbelte. Besser als nichts.

_Und jetzt ?_ 19:32 Uhr. Sie sah sich in der leeren Wohnung um. Es beschlich sie wieder ein ungutes Gefühl. Wo waren die beiden bloß abgeblieben. Ob sie nach ihr suchten ? Ach was... versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

Langsam merkte sie, dass sie Hunger hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Connor gestern erwähnt hatte, dass er Nudeln und Sauce gekauft hatte. _Zeit, die Töpfe auszuprobieren_!

Hanna ging in die Küche. _Die Jungs haben bestimmt auch Hunger, wenn sie nachher wieder kommen._

-----

(Samstag, ca. 20:03 Uhr)

Connor und Murphy fragten sich für einen Augenblick, ob sie ins falsche Haus gegangen waren. Sie hörten bis unten im Flur sehr laute Musik. Und das war ziemlich ungewöhnlich hier.

Je höher sie die Treppen stiegen desto größer wurde die Gewissheit, dass die Musik aus ihrem Apartment kam.

Eilig schloss Connor die Tür zur Wohnung auf. Murphy hatte seinen Schlüssel wohl irgendwo verlegt.

Das erste was ihnen auffiel, war die Sauberkeit des Wohnzimmers. _Wo ist unser Müll ...?_

„We are young… heartache to heartache we stand" sang jemand zur Musik mit.

Das kam eindeutig aus der Küche. In ihrer Küche stand ein Mädchen am Herd. Sie hatte schulterlange, goldblonde, glatte Haare. Sie trug ein enges, hellgelbes T-Shirt und einen kurzen Jeansrock. Sie sang laut zur Musik und tanzte dabei rhythmisch auf der Stelle während sie in einem Topf auf _ihrem_ Herd irgendwas umrührte.

Sie war barfuss. Connor und Murphy waren sprachlos. Das Mädchen, Hanna, hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt.

_Bei der Lautstärke kann man ja jemanden abknallen und niemand würde es mitkriegen!_

„...both of us knowing: Love is a Battlefield!"

-----

Hanna drehte sich um und ließ vor Schreck den Kochlöffel fallen als sie Connor und Murphy im Wohnzimmer stehen sah.

Die beiden starrten sie an, als wäre sie aus einer anderen Welt.

Das Lied klang aus und einen Moment lang war es still bevor ein Rocksong aus dem Radio plärrte. Das ließ Hanna aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen und sie eilte zum Radio, kniete sich hin und drückte den Ausknopf. Einen Moment verharrte sie in dieser Position, noch nicht bereit den beiden entgegen zutreten. Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar

„Hunger?!" sie grinste verlegen.

-----

Die beiden Brüder hatten während des Essens nicht mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte auch nicht den Mut gehabt die Initiative zu ergreifen. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

Einerseits war sie sauer, weil sie den ganzen Nachmittag geschuftet und aufgeräumt hatte und als Gegenzug nicht mal ein „Dankeschön" bekam. Andererseits, wurde ihr beim Anblick des Gesichtsausdrucks der Beiden bewusst das sie ziemlich unverantwortlich gehandelt und den Jungs noch nicht mal einen Zettel hinterlassen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken stieg wieder Trotz und Wut in ihr hoch. Sie waren doch nicht ihre Babysitter, oder so was!

Nach dem Essen hatte sich Murphy ins Wohnzimmer verzogen. Connor hatte einen Augenblick den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte er was sagen wollen, hatte sich dann aber wohl doch um entschieden und war seinem Bruder gefolgt.

Während sie abwusch konnte sie den Fernseher hören. Als sie zwischendurch mal einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf, sah sie, dass die beiden leise flüsterten. Ihr wurde schlecht. Was wenn sie sie jetzt doch vor die Tür setzen würden. Oder gar zur Polizei bringen!

Nein, dass konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, sie hatte doch nichts Schlimmes getan. Außerdem hatte Murphy ihr versprochen, dass sie sie nicht der Polizei übergeben würden.

Sie trocknete den letzten Topf ab und stellte ihn in einen der vielen leeren Schränke. Und was jetzt? Als sie dieses mal ins Wohnzimmer blickte, waren die beiden tatsächlich mit dem Film beschäftigt, der gerade lief.

Sollte sie hingehen und sich dazu setzen? Und wenn nicht, was sollte sie dann machen? Sich solange in der Küche verstecken, bis die beiden endlich schlafen gingen und ihr das Sofa überließen? Dort schlief sie nämlich. _Na toll!_

Ihr war auf einmal zum Heulen zumute. Sie durchquerte schnell und leise den Raum und ging ins Bad. Sie hatte ihren braunen Pullover neben das Fenster zum Lüften gehängt.

Sie zog ihn über. Draußen war es noch immer ungewöhnlich warm, sodass sie den Rock ruhig anlassen konnte. Vielleicht würden die Beiden ja bereits schlafen, wenn sie zurück kam. Ein kleiner Spaziergang würde sie mit Sicherheit ein wenig beruhigen. Das fehlte noch, dass sie jetzt wieder vor denen anfing zu heulen, wo sie doch gestern schon so eine dramatische Show abgeliefert hatte.

Zum Glück hatte sie immer noch Murphy's Schlüssel. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihn zurück zu geben. Das hätte die Situation sicherlich nicht gerade verbessert.

So leise wie möglich verließ sie das Bad wieder, schlüpfte in ihre Flipflops, die neben der Tür standen und verließ die Wohnung. Sie lehnte die Tür nur an. Sie wollte die beiden nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen durch ein unnötiges Geräusch.

-----

Murphy bemerkte wie Hanna aus der Küche ins Bad schlich und stieß seinen Bruder leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. Dieser nickte nur, ließ seinen Blick aber auf dem Fernseher.

Was Hanna heute gemacht hatte, war einerseits klug gewesen, denn sie hätten sie nicht wieder erkannt, wenn sie nicht bei ihnen in der Küche gestanden hätte. Beziehungsweise bei ihnen in der Küche getanzt hätte. Sie hatte die ganze Wohnung aufgeräumt und sogar Bad und Küche geschrubbt und für sie gekocht. Sie hatte Dinge eingekauft, die sie eigentlich schon längst hätten besitzen müssen. Als er sie da singend in der Küche tanzen sah, war er völlig verdutzt gewesen.

Andererseits war es auch sehr dumm gewesen alleine raus zugehen. Jemand hätte sie erkennen können. Sie war hier in einer für sie fremden Stadt und das hier war nicht gerade das beste Viertel. Alles mögliche hätte passieren können.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen Schatten hinter ihnen aus dem Bad wieder in Richtung Küche schleichen.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er merkte, dass besagter Schatten nie bis zur Küche gekommen war. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Diesmal folgte Connor seinem Blick „Das ist doch ... Fuck!" fluchte er leise und stand auf. „Bleib sitzen Con, ich mach das!" Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und schloss die Tür ein wenig lauter als nötig.

Auf der Straße ging sein Blick erst suchend nach rechts und dann nach links. Er sah sie gute 100 Meter entfernt die Straße entlang schlendern. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette und folgte ihr. Nicht allzu schnell. Erst mal sehen, wo sie überhaupt hinging.

Zehn Minuten später wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass Hanna kein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgte. Sie lief einfach nur die Straße entlang. Er war schon bei der vierten Zigarette als sie plötzlich rechts in einen kleinen Weg abbog. Als er an der Ecke ankam sah er, dass dort ein kleiner Spielplatz mit Wippe, Seilbahn, Klettergerüst und Schaukeln war. Auf einer dieser Schaukeln konnte er im Dunkeln die Umrisse von Hanna sehen.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er wusste, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Er wollte sie auch nicht erschrecken.

Ungefähr 2 Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen und sah sie an. Sie blickte zögerlich zurück. Er zog an seiner Zigarette. Hanna wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen „Danke!" fiel ihr Murphy ins Wort.

Seine Stimme war ernst. „Du hättest das nicht tun brauchen... aufräumen, putzen und kochen meine ich. Aber danke!" Er zog ein letztes mal an seiner Zigarette und trat sie dann auf dem Boden aus.

„Kein Problem..." sagte sie leise, blickte ihn aber nicht an. „Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich doch wieder weg gehen. Ich finde schon eine Unterkunft... ich will wirklich keine Last sein."

Murphy hatte sich inzwischen auf die Schaukel neben sie gesetzt und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Was redest du denn da?" Er fummelte in seiner Jackentasche nach einer neuen Zigarette und steckte sie sich in den Mund.

„Ihr habt den ganzen Abend kein Wort zu mir gesagt und mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt! Was hätte ich denn sonst davon halten sollen?" Diesmal blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Er seufzte und zündete sich seine Zigarette an „Wir wussten nicht was wir zu dir sagen sollten! Schließlich darfst du tun und lassen was du willst. Aber du warst sehr unvorsichtig. Wenn wir dich erkannt haben, dann hätten dich auch andere erkennen können... Verdammt Hanna, was, wenn dich diese Kerle gefunden hätten ?... du hast nicht mal nen beschissenen Zettel dagelassen."

-----

Jetzt schämte sich Hanna sehr und die Gefahr, in die sie sich begeben hatte, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst. Die beiden waren nur sauer, weil sie nicht gewusst hatten, wo sie war, weil ihr was hätte passieren können.

_Und ich blöde Kuh hab nichts Besseres zu tun, als wieder davon zu laufen!_ dachte sie verärgert.

„Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wunderte sie sich darüber, warum ihr das nicht aufgefallen war „... das ist mir gar nicht so direkt in den Sinn gekommen!" Sie blickte ihn an „Ich war so sehr darauf fixiert mein Äußeres so weit zu verändern, dass eben genau das nicht mehr passiert!"

Sie seufzte frustriert. Murphy allerdings lachte leise. „... und das ist dir aber wirklich gelungen. Ich hab dich kaum wieder erkannt, wie du da mit dem Kochlöffel bei uns durch die Küche gehüpft bist." Er grinste als er sah wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und sie irgendwas murmelte was sich nach „... so peinlich!" anhörte.

Er stand auf und zertrat die Kippe im Sand. Dann hielt er ihr eine Hand hin und zog sie mühelos hoch. Ehe sie wusste was geschah, hatte er die andere Hand in ihrem Haar und streichelte zweimal, beinahe zärtlich, durch.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Doch ehe sie das registrierte wuschelte ihr Murphy plötzlich durch ihre Haare und zerzauste alles. "Hey!" rief sie empört und duckte sich unter seiner Hand weg.

Gespielt böse blickte sie in sein frech lachendes Gesicht und richtete ihre Haare wieder so gut es möglich war.

„Komm lass uns gehen." Er nickte Richtung Straße und sie verließen zusammen den Spielplatz.

Der Rückweg war wieder still. Auf halbem Weg zündete sich Murphy eine weitere Zigarette an. Hanna fragte sich flüchtig wie viele die beiden Brüder eigentlich am Tag so durchschnittlich rauchten.

-----

Als sie vor der Wohnungstür standen und Hanna gerade den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte, legte sich Murphy's Hand auf ihre und hielt sie davon ab.

Mit Entsetzen und größter Verlegenheit drehte sie sich zu Murphy um und erwartete eine Standpauke über ihren Schlüsselklau.

Stattdessen schaute Murphy sie ernsthaft an. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass sie ihre Augen nicht von seinen abwenden konnte.

„Keine Alleingänge mehr, Hanna. Versprich es uns. Versprich es mir! Egal was passiert, oder wo du hin musst, Connor oder ich werden dich begleiten."

Ihr Atem ging ein wenig schneller und sie konnte nur nicken, so eindringlich waren seine Worte.

„Sag es!" er drückte leicht ihre Hand.

„Ich versprech's!" flüsterte sie. Er nickte und ließ sie los.

Mit einem Mal war die Stimmung wieder locker und spaßig. Er grinste und nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand „... und der gehört wohl mir!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür auf und trat herein, wartete bis Hanna auch in der Wohnung war, bevor er sie wieder schloss und den Sicherheitsverschluss einstellte.

-----

Connor hörte wie sein Bruder Hanna vor der Tür das Versprechen abnahm nicht mehr allein raus zu gehen.

Als sie dann endlich herein kamen, drehte er sich um und begrüßte sie mit einem Grinsen „Ich dachte schon ihr wärt durchgebrannt!" Murphy rollte die Augen und hängte seine Jacke an den Haken. Hanna wurde ein wenig rot, lächelte aber und ließ ihre Flipflops bei der Tür stehen.

Connor spürte deutlich ihre Erleichterung über die gehobene Stimmung zwischen ihnen.

Als sie sich auf das Sofa in die Ecke am weitesten von ihm entfernt setzen wollte, griff er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie mit einem Quietschen ihrerseits neben sich. „Ich beiße nicht!" er zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

„Stimmt, Connor gehört zu den Hunden, die nur bellen!" Murphy grinste und reichte ihnen beiden jeweils eins der Biere, die er gerade aus der Küche geholt hatte. Connor zeigte ihm lediglich den Mittelfinger, ignorierte ihn aber sonst.

Murphy setzte sich mit seinem eigenen Bier auf die andere Seite von Hanna auf dem Sofa. Es war ein bisschen eng und sie saßen ein wenig gequetscht.

Es war bereits 23:37 Uhr. Die Müdigkeit holte Hanna ein und forderte nun ihren Tribut. Sie gähnte nun so ziemlich im Minutentakt.

-----

Nachdem Murphy schon fast die Hälfte von seinem Bier getrunken hatte, merkte er, dass Hanna ihres bloß in der Hand hielt, als wüsste sie nichts damit anzufangen. Dann bemerkte er ihren starren Blick auf den Fernseher und begriff, dass sie kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Das bestätigte sich beim nächsten Gähnen, das gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte wandte Connor sich an Hanna „Du kannst heute in meinem Bett schlafen. Ich will den Film hier noch zu Ende sehen und du siehst müde aus. Es ist das Linke."

Hanna nickte dankbar und murmelte „Gute Nacht!". Sie lächelte ihm noch kurz müde zu, stellte ihr Bier auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa ab und ging ins Bad.

-----

Hanna putzte sich mehr schlecht als recht, Hauptsache schnell, die Zähne und wusch sich Gesicht und Hals. Danach zog sie schnell ihre Sachen aus und schlüpfte in ihren „Schlafanzug".

Danach verließ sie das Bad um schlafen zu gehen. Vor dem Zimmer der Jungs zögerte sie kurz. Doch dann siegte ihre Müdigkeit über den Anstand und sie ging hinein.

Das Zimmer war überraschend aufgeräumt, doch Hanna hatte jetzt keinen Blick mehr dafür.

Sie warf ihre Sachen achtlos auf den Boden vor dem linken Bett und war eingeschlafen, sobald sie die Matratze berührte.

-----

„Wir erzählen ihr dann morgen früh von Smecker, oder?" Murphy sah zu seinem Bruder rüber. „Ja, eventuell kann sie auch persönlich mit ihm reden. Vielleicht weiß sie viel mehr, als sie glaubt... na ja, du kennst ja Smecker. Der hat nen beschissenen siebten Sinn!"

Murphy nickte, stand dann auf und reckte sich. „Naja, ich pack's. Bin tot müde!" Beim vorbei gehen Richtung Schlafzimmer legte er seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter

„Nacht, Con!"

Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und Connor nickte beinahe unmerklich. Danach verschwand Murphy in ihrem Zimmer.

Connor machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiter geht's :) Dieses Kapitel haben sich meine Freundin und ich geteilt. Ihr merkt schon welcher Teil von wem ist.

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-5-**

( Samstag, New York City, Vormittag )

New York City – sie war wieder da! Ein unerwartetes Glücksgefühl durchströmte Judy, als sie in den New Yorker Bahnhof einfuhr. So lange war es her, es erschien ihr, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit im Exil verbracht.

Doch fast zeitgleich stellten sich auch all ihre Ängste bezüglich Hanna wieder ein. Sie musste nach ihr suchen, das war klar. Nur, wo?

Zu allererst musste sie es jedenfalls schaffen aufzustehen, aus dem Zug zu steigen und sich der wieder gewonnenen Realität zu stellen.

Der Zug fuhr ein, sie stand auf, ging in Richtung Türen, die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, als wollte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legen und ihr ein „Alles wird gut" ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Der Zug hielt an, sie stieg aus und blieb einen Moment stehen.

6.37 Uhr, eine gute Zeit für New York, genug Leute unterwegs um nicht aufzufallen und doch auch noch nicht zu viele.

Bei dem Weg vom Gleis hinunter fasste Judy den Entschluss sich für's erste in ihrer alten Wohnung zu verkriechen, die sie und Hanna sich zu ihrer Studentenzeit geteilt hatten. Sie wusste nicht wie die Wohnung jetzt aussah, was damit passiert war nachdem sie verschwunden wurde, aber es war zumindest ein Ansatz.

Außerdem – wenn sie einmal ehrlich zu sich war – hatte sie auch nicht den blassesten Schimmer wo sie sonst hingehen sollte. Da war niemand an den sie sich hätte wenden können.

Der wundersame Geruch von frischem und vor allem heißem Kaffee stieg ihr in die Nase und sie gönnte sich einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen bevor sie sich in die U-Bahn setzte (Einzeltickets sind ja so unverschämt teuer, wenn man seinen Studentenausweis nicht dabei hat) und versuchte sich einen Plan für den heutigen Tag und die nächste Zeit zurechtzulegen.

Erst einmal würde sie schauen, was von der Wohnung noch übrig geblieben war und ob Hanna ihr irgendeine Nachricht oder einen Hinweis hinterlassen hatte, irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, der Judy weiterhelfen könnte.

Danach würde sie sichten, was sie noch alles von ihren Notizen über die „Hamilton – Sache" hatte, um alles noch einmal durchzugehen. Denn, eines war klar, wenn sie hier weiter kommen wollte, wenn sie irgendwann einmal wieder ein normales Leben führen wollte, musste sie hier ansetzen.

Drei Haltestellen und schon war Judy angekommen, sie stieg aus und musste noch ein paar Minuten laufen, dann stand sie vor der Haustür, in dessen Innerem sich neben 2 weiteren Wohnungen auch Hanna's und ihre befand.

Die Haustür war mal wieder offen, sehr zum Ärger der Vermieterin vergaßen die Bewohner meistens auch die Haustür abzuschließen und nicht nur ihre eigene. Puh, Glück gehabt, dachte sich Judy und ging hinein.

Der Aufzug war natürlich immer noch kaputt. Seit sie hier eingezogen waren sollte er Jahr um Jahr repariert werden, aber nunja, es störte eigentlich auch keinen wirklich. Nur wenn Hanna und sie mal wieder einen Großeinkauf hinter sich hatten.

Vor ihrer Wohnungstür im dritten Stock angekommen bückte Judy sich um an den Schlüssel zu gelangen, den die Beiden kurz nach ihrem Einzug hinter dem Türrahmen platziert hatten, der unten rechts ein wenig brüchig war.

Sie fischte den Schlüssel heraus, dankte einer höheren Instanz, dass er noch da war und schloss auf.

Der Flur war wie immer dunkel, da er keine Fenster hatte, nur von links fielen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen auf den Boden, in denen Staubflocken tanzten.

Betrat man die Wohnung stand man direkt im schmalen Flur, in dem nur eine Garderobe angebracht war und ein kleiner Telefontisch mit einer Pinnwand darüber. Von diesem Flur gingen fünf Türen ab.

Direkt links von der Eingangstür gelangte man in eine Küche, mit kleiner Sitzecke und, mittlerweile vertrockneten, Blumen vor dem Fenster. Rechts der Wohnungstür war ein kleines Wohnzimmer zu sehen, dass sie eigentlich als ein drittes WG Zimmer hatten vermieten wollen, aber irgendwie hatten sie keinen gefunden, der so wirklich zu ihnen passte. So hatten sie ein altes Sofa hineingestellt, einen Fernseher für Hanna und reihenweise Bücherregale für die Buchsammlung der Beiden, die von Jahr zu Jahr wuchs und da sie gar nicht mehr nach gekommen waren neue Bücherregale zu kaufen, stapelten sie sich auch auf dem Boden.

Ging man den Flur weiter durch waren rechts und links noch zwei weitere Türen, wovon die rechte zu Hannas Zimmer führte und die Linke zu Judys.

Judy schaute an die Pinnwand, fand allerdings nichts, was sie als bedeutend empfand, größtenteils hingen noch die gleichen Notizen dort, wie schon vor 9 Monaten.

„John hat angerufen, du sollst ihn zurückrufen, es klang dringlich – kann es wahrscheinlich kaum erwarten dich wieder mit seiner Modellautosammlung zu langweilen :D , 18.30h, Hanna" Bei der Erinnerung musste Judy lächeln, sie hatte sich damals doch tatsächlich darauf eingelassen mit John auszugehen, einem engagierten Kommilitonen, der in der Uni ganz normal gewirkt hatte. Und dann hatte er sie doch tatsächlich den ganzen Abend damit zugetextet, was er doch für seltene Automodelle besaß. Sie hatte natürlich nicht zurückgerufen.

Küche und Wohnzimmer sahen aus wie immer, vielleicht ein klein wenig staubiger als sonst. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in ihr Zimmer, auch hier alles so, wie sie es verlassen hatte.

Zuletzt betrat Judy auch Hannas Zimmer und stockte – hier sah es ganz und gar nicht aus wie immer. Der Kleiderschrank stand offen und Kleidung lag durcheinander auf dem Bett und auf dem Boden, auch sonst lagen Dinge verstreut, so als wäre jemand in aller Hast aufgebrochen und hätte nur noch das Nötigste zusammen gesucht. Hanna musste enorm unter Druck gestanden haben, sie war sonst die Ordnung in Person, dachte sich Judy und in ihr regte sich die Hoffnung Hanna könnte entkommen sein.

Sie wandte den Blick ab, mit den Dingen auf dem Schreibtisch würde sie sich später beschäftigen, vielleicht fand sie etwas Interessantes.

Judy war beruhigt, dass bis jetzt anscheinend noch niemand von Hamiltons Männern auf ihre Wohnung aufmerksam geworden war. Also kehrte sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Ein typisches Mädchenzimmer, blassrosa gestrichene Wände, ein großes weißes Holzbett an der gegenüberliegenden Seite unter dem Fenster, zwei große Kleiderschränke, ein Schuhschrank, der noch nie ausgereicht hatte, ein Schreibtisch mit ihrem geliebten PC und eigenem Drucker links der Tür und mittendrin ihr ganzer Stolz: ein antiker, weißer Schminktisch, der sie ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hatte.

Sie liebte ihr Zimmer, schon allein weil es das erste Mal war, dass sie so etwas wie ein eigenes, kleines Reich besaß. Selbst als sie 8 Jahre lang bei Hannas Familie als Pflegekind gelebt hatte, hatte sie sich immer ein wenig wie ein Eindringling gefühlt und hatte sich sehr schwer getan ihr Zimmer dort wirklich als ihr eigenes anzusehen.

Ein paar Minuten später war Judy tief und fest unter ihre Bettdecke gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Die Angst jemand könnte einfach so in die Wohnung eindringen war hinter der Müdigkeit einfach zurückgewichen.. außerdem war Judy ein absoluter Schlafmensch, ohne genügend Schlaf, gut und gerne auch ein Mittagsschläfchen, ging bei ihr gar nichts und jetzt erst recht nicht mehr.

( Sonntag, morgens )

Judy schlief eine halbe Ewigkeit, wachte dann das erste Mal seit langem wieder einigermaßen entspannt auf, stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich Kaffee zu kochen. Ein wenig Normalität, was anderes blieb ihr doch jetzt eh nicht!, rechtfertigte sie sich vor sich selber dafür, dass sie nicht aufgeregt umher rannte und Hals über Kopf nach Hanna suchte.

Judy war ein ziemlicher Kopf-Mensch, sie überdachte alles immer doppelt und dreifach und machte sich gerne Pläne, an denen sie sich orientieren konnte.

Der Kühlschrank war natürlich so gut wie leer, ein einsamer Joghurt stand noch drin und rief Judy quasi zu „Iss mich, iss mich, ich will nicht länger alleine sein!", also tat sie ihm den Gefallen und aß ihn zu ihrem Kaffee.

Als nächstes wollte sie sich gemütliche und vor allem frische Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank suchen und sich eine Dusche gönnen. Sie musste auch etwas Richtiges essen, doch das verschob sie auf später.

Frisch und duftig kam sie aus dem Badezimmer, und machte sich daran ihre alten Unterlagen zu der „Hamilton – Sache" rauszusuchen.

Sie hatte damals sehr genau recherchiert und fand schnell alles, was ihr wichtig erschien. Sie hatte eine Biographie Hamiltons, einen Plan über all seine Plantagen, die er hier in den Vereinigten Staaten und in Kuba besaß, Informationen über den Anbau von Tabak (sie schnaufte, darüber wusste sie jetzt wohl genug) und die Tabakpflanze selbst, eine Liste von Toten, die vermutlich den Hamilton Zigarren zum Opfer gefallen waren, den gesamten Briefwechsel zwischen der Kanzlei, in der sie ständige Praktikantin war, und Hamiltons Anwälten, außerdem, ihr ganzer Stolz, eine Liste von allen Menschen, die geschäftlich oder privat mit Hamilton verkehrt hatten.

Da würde sie ansetzen. Wenn Hamilton umgebracht wurde und Hanna es nicht gewesen war.. Judy konnte sich natürlich nicht sicher sein, dass nicht Hanna es getan hatte, aber eigentlich war das nicht ihre Art, sie hätte auf andere Weise versucht Hamilton zu Fall zu bringen. Mensch, sie war eine Frau, auf so primitive Dinge wie Schusswaffen hätte sie nicht zurückgreifen müssen, höchstens als allerletztes Mittel.

Jedenfalls, wenn Hanna ihn nicht erschossen hatte, dann wäre es sicher interessant zu wissen, wer von Hamiltons „Bekannten" so alles noch unter ihnen weilte.

Sie würde Nigel anrufen, ihm irgendeine Story von „Auslandssemestern" auftischen, sich mit ihm treffen und ihn, als angehender Polizist, darum bitten für sie ein paar Recherchen zu starten.

Seit Judy letztes Jahr einige Male mit ihm geschlafen hatte, irgendwie war er ja ganz süß gewesen, tat er so gut wie alles für sie und sie musste zugeben, dass sie auf diese Verbindung zu sämtlichen Polizei-Datenbanken definitiv nicht verzichten wollte.

Sie suchte ihren Kalender und ihr Adressbuch raus, alles war immer noch in ihrer Schreibtischschublade. Ein Glück, dass sie an dem Abend vor 9 Monaten in der Bibliothek nur ihren Studentenausweis dabei gehabt hatte, selbst den Haustürschlüssel hatte sie getrost zu Hause gelassen, denn Hanna konnte ihr ja die Tür öffnen. Wirklich ein Glück, denn sonst ständ sie jetzt ohne ihre wichtigsten Dinge da.

Ein Anruf bei Nigel genügte und er verabredete sich für den morgigen Abend mit ihr. Sie würden was essen gehen und dann mal sehen.. Judy musste ihm ja sooo viel erzählen, über ihr tolles Auslandssemester. Naja, sie würde sich schon was einfallen lassen, außerdem würde sie auf Nummer Sicher gehen und High Heels tragen, die Nigel sicherlich von allem Irdischen ablenken würden. Was war es doch für ein Gottesgeschenk eine Frau zu sein, dachte sie sich.

Was konnte sie jetzt noch tun? Eigentlich war sie schon wieder müde, obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, doch so langsam musste sie endlich etwas Richtiges essen. Also zog sie sich eine ihrer geliebten Röhrenjeans an, schlichte Schleifchen – Ballerinas und eine Bluse, warf alles Nötige in ihre Handtasche und machte sich dann auf um erst ein wenig Geld am Automaten abzuholen und dann würde sie etwas essen gehen.

Sie trat aus dem Haus und die Sonne schien ihr wieder ins Gesicht, es war ungewöhnlich warm für Oktober, und sie fragte sich wieder einmal, was Hanna wohl in diesem Moment machte…

* * *

Murphy stand auf und zertrat die Kippe im Sand. Dann hielt er Hanna eine Hand hin und zog sie mühelos hoch. Ehe sie wusste was geschah, hatte er die andere Hand in ihrem Haar und streichelte zweimal, beinahe zärtlich, durch.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie waren so dicht beisammen, dass sie seinen angenehmen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Zigarette, irgendwas anderes und dann einfach er. _Murphy_. Seufzend schloss Hanna die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung. Sie spürte wie sein Atem ihr Gesicht streifte und wartete gespannt, ob er den nächsten Schritt machen würde.

Von hinten klopfte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie löste sich von Murphy und drehte sich zu der Person um. Es war Hamilton. Er trug einen schicken Smoking und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, als ob er sie zum Tanz auffordern wollte.

Hinter sich spürte sie immer noch Murphy's Präsenz und blickte zurück zu ihm, um seine Meinung einzuholen, doch hinter ihr waren plötzlich nur viele fremde Leute.

Sie war auch nicht mehr auf dem Spielplatz, sondern wieder im „Blooming Fairy". _Wo ist er?_ Sie fühlte Panik in sich hochsteigen _Wo ist Murphy?_

Dann konnte sie auf einmal seinen Kopf aus der Menge der Leute hervorstechen sehen. Er lief Richtung Ausgang. Sofort machte sie sich auf um ihm zu folgen, doch die Leute standen immer dichter und es wurden immer mehr. Sie kreisten sie ein „Murphy!! Warte, hilf mir doch!"

Hanna konnte sich selber rufen und schreien hören während die Leute sie langsam zu ersticken drohten. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Völlig verzweifelt fing sie an, die Leute um sich herum anzuschreien und weg zuschubsen, doch keiner reagierte.

Dann war alles still und plötzlich stand wieder Hamilton vor ihr. Auf seinem Hemd waren drei rasch größer werdende rote Flecken zu sehen. _Blut_. Entsetzen packte sie. Sie drehte sich um und rannte los. Schneller und schneller. Sie wagte es einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen und erschrak, als sie sah, dass er genau hinter ihr war. Doch seine Füße bewegten sich nicht. Hanna war bloß einfach nicht vom Fleck gekommen.

Erschöpft hörte sie auf zu rennen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er schaute sie aus hasserfüllten, kalten Augen an. Dann holte er zum Schlag aus...

-----

(Sonntag, ca. 10:53 Uhr)

Hanna schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf und setzte sich auf. _Oh Gott!.. nur ein Traum._ Sie strich sich den feuchten Pony aus der Stirn und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Für einen Moment blieb sie so sitzen, das Gesicht in die Hände und die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und ließ sich selbst Zeit um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein wo sie war und sie warf schnell einen Blick zum Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Sie atmete erleichtert auf als sie sah, dass Murphy nicht im Zimmer war.

Ihre, gestern zum ersten Mal angezogenen, Schlafsachen klebten unangenehm an ihrem Körper. Diese Nacht war alles andere als erholsam gewesen. _Und was sollte dieser Traum? _Seufzend erhob sie sich mit der Absicht zu duschen und sich danach frisch und erholt zu fühlen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hanna die Türe, und blickte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte, so wie sie aussah, weder Connor noch Murphy über den Weg laufen. Die Luft schien rein, deshalb huschte sie schnell aus dem Zimmer und rannte förmlich ins Bad. Sie schloss die Badezimmertür ab.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie Murphy und Connor nicht in der Küche stehen sehen. Sonst hätte sie auch gesehen, dass die Beiden sie verwundert und belustigt beobachtet hatten. Das wäre ihr wohl sehr peinlich gewesen.

-----

Connor hatte Hanna schon früher wecken wollen. Er wollte ihr von Smecker erzählen und von dem Treffen berichten, dass er und Murph zwischen den beiden vereinbart hatten. Doch Murphy hatte darauf bestanden, Hanna ausschlafen zu lassen. Er merkte, dass sein Bruder ihm etwas verschwieg, aber er wusste auch, dass es nicht wirklich wichtig sein konnte.

Als Hanna vor wenigen Minuten diesen bemerkenswerten Auftritt hingelegt hatte, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Er konnte sich nur nicht zusammen reimen was.

-----

Murphy war nach Hannas merkwürdiger Flucht ins Bad vorhin wieder unruhig. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich, nachdem sie sich ausgeschlafen hat, besser fühlen würde. Er war in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgewacht, so um 6 Uhr rum, weil er etwas gehört hatte.

Zuerst hatte er die Lage nicht sofort erfasst, doch als er zu Connors Bett herüber sah wusste er sofort, was ihn geweckt hatte. Hanna wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Decke und Kissen waren bereits vom Bett gestrampelt. Sie hatte eindeutig einen Alptraum und schien daraus nicht erwachen zu können.

Schnell war er an ihrer Seite und zögerte dann. Sollte er sie einfach wachrütteln? Soll man so was tun, oder vielleicht lieber erst mit Worten versuchen zu wecken? Er versuchte es zuerst mit Worten.

„Hanna? Hanna wach auf, du hast bloß einen Traum." Sie gab seufzende Geräusche von sich und schluckte schwer. Ihr Atem ging schneller als er sollte.

„Komm schon Hanna, wach auf!" Diesmal legte er beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft. Er erschrak leicht, als er ihre kaltfeuchte Haut spürte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Ebenfalls kalt und schwitzig. Sie musste ziemliche Angst haben oder in Panik sein.

Murphy hob die Decke vom Boden auf und deckte Hanna wieder damit zu. Sie sollte sich keine Erkältung holen. Womit auch immer sie gerade kämpfte, sie musste, oder wollte wohl damit fertig werden, denn sie wachte einfach nicht auf.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl kroch er in sein Bett zurück. In ein paar Stunden würde sie aufwachen und den Traum, wie das bei Träumen meistens so ist, hoffentlich vergessen haben. Sie musste sich heute auf anderes konzentrieren.

Besonders gut schlief Murphy für die letzten paar Stunden auch nicht mehr, bevor sein Bruder ihn weckte.

-----

_Himmlisch _dachte Hanna, während das heiße Wasser auf ihren verspannten Körper prasselte. Sie spürte wie die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern wich und einer wohligen Wärme Platz machte.

Nach dem Duschen schlüpfte sie schnell in ein paar frische, warme Sachen. Draußen schien es stürmisch zu sein und es sah nach Regen aus. Mit dem Fön _Yippie!_ waren ihre Haare auch schnell trocken. Eben noch Zähne geputzt und dann war sie fertig für den Tag. Sage und schreibe um 11:42 Uhr.

Hungrig verließ sie das Bad. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Murphy und Connor auf dem Sofa und schauten irgendeinen Film im Fernseher. „Wir dachten schon, du würdest da nie mehr rauskommen!" Connor grinste sie blöd an.

Hanna rollte nur mit den Augen und ging an ihnen vorbei in die Küche. _Hunger Hunger Hunger!_ Sie machte sich mehrere Toast und verschlang sie im Nu.

Sie saß am Küchentisch und blätterte so durch die Zeitung, als sich plötzlich Murphy zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. „Geht's dir besser?" er sprach leise, so als ob nur sie es hören sollte.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an „Was meinst du?". Er zögerte einen Moment „Naja, ich bin heute Nacht wach geworden, oder eher heute Morgen und du hattest wohl einen Alptraum. Ich hab's nicht geschafft dich zu wecken. Aber das sah schon ganz schön heftig aus..."

Hanna war ein wenig peinlich berührt und wusste nicht so recht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Es geht mir gut, Murphy." Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Es war bloß... na ja, ich hatte schon Angst im Traum, aber das ist doch immer so."

„Gut, ihr sitzt schon, dann können wir ja anfangen!" kam Connors Stimme von der Küchentür. Hanna blickte ihn verwirrt an „Womit denn anfangen?" Connor warf einen kurzen Blick zu Murphy und runzelte die Stirn „Oh, ich dachte Murphy hätte dich gerade schon mal vorbereitet... wohl nicht. Jedenfalls kommt in einer halben Stunde ein Freund von uns vorbei. Er ist FBI Agent." Hanna wurde blass.

„Nein, keine Angst, das ist ein Freund von uns. Er will uns helfen. Oder besser gesagt dir. Bei der Suche nach Judy." Murphy hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre gelegt. Connor setzte sich neben sie an den Tisch. Murphy drückte ihre Hand und ließ sie dann wieder los.

„Ja, Murph und ich waren gestern schon bei ihm, während du dich beim Shopping vergnügt hast." Connor grinste sie an und er und Murphy zündeten sich nahezu gleichzeitig eine Zigarette an. „Wir haben ihm schon mal nen groben Überblick über die Situation gegeben."

„Ja, aber Smecker, so heisst er, wollte doch noch persönlich mit dir reden." Murphy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück „Der Penner hat so was wie nen beschissenen siebten Sinn, er glaubt, du weißt vielleicht viel mehr als du denkst!"

Hanna war gerührt über die Hilfe, die sie organisiert hatten. „Naja, Judy und ich haben ziemlich viel und auch gut recherchiert und sämtliche Unterlagen sicher aufbewahrt. Das wird bestimmt helfen."

Connor nickte. „Am besten wartest du bis Smecker gleich hier ist, dann musst du das nicht zweimal erzählen."

Murphy hatte seine Zigarette bereits aufgeraucht und drückte sie im Aschenbecher aus. Ein Blick auf die Zigarettenpackung sagte ihm, dass sie leer war. Er sah, dass Connor noch ein paar Züge übrig hatte. Bevor Connor reagieren konnte, hatte ihm Murphy seine Zigarette direkt aus dem Mund geklaut und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was zur Hölle... Murph!!... Du Scheißkerl, komm sofort zurück!" Connor war blitzartig aus der Küche verschwunden.

Hanna stand auch auf und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Anblick war eindeutig das, was man einen „Kodak-Moment" nennt.

Murphy stand auf der einen Seite des Sofas und Connor auf der anderen. Connor beschimpfte seinen Zwilling mit Obszönitäten, die besser ungenannt bleiben. Murphy hingegen grinste gelassen und rauchte übertrieben genüsslich die Zigarette zuende. Er schloss die Augen und blies den Rauch verführerisch aus.

Allerdings war diese Sekunde alles, was Connor brauchte um über's Sofa zu hechten und Murphy zu Boden zu bringen. Die beiden Brüder prügelten sich und mal hatte der eine die Oberhand, mal der andere. Hanna hatte irgendwann angefangen zu lachen und setzte sich auf's Sofa um ihnen zu zuschauen. Dann hatte Connor Murphy am Boden „Na los, sag es. Sag „Connor ist der ältere Zwilling"!"

Murphy setzte gerade zu einer wahrscheinlich ziemlich unhöflichen Antwort an, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Hanna stand sofort auf und ging zur Tür, sie nahm an es war Agent Smecker. Murphy hatte Connor weggestoßen und war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Noch bevor Hanna die Türklinke berührt hatte, packte Murphy sie am Ellenbogen und schob sie hinter sich.

Connor stand neben ihnen. Doch Hanna fiel auf, dass er sich so positioniert hatte, dass man ihn, wenn man zur Tür herein kam, nicht direkt sehen konnte. Sie wollte gerade fragen was los ist, als Murphy sie noch ein Stück weiter hinter sich schubste und dann die Tür öffnete.

Wie angespannt er gewesen sein musste fiel ihr erst auf, als sich seine Haltung plötzlich sichtlich entspannte. „Smecker, sie Arschloch, sie sind viel zu früh dran, man!"

Ein sehr gut gekleideter Mann mit blonden, längeren, sorgfältig zurück gegelten Haaren betrat das kleine Apartment. Mit seinem schicken Anzug wirkte er hier ziemlich fehl am Platz. Connor und er begrüßten sich ebenfalls mit einem freundlichen Händedruck.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf sie selbst. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ sie sein intensiver, beinahe forschender Blick erröten und sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl. Dann lächelte er unerwartet und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Guten Tag, sie müssen wohl Hanna sein. Mein Name ist Paul Smecker. Nennen sie mich doch Paul."

Etwas perplex, nahm Hanna seine Hand und schüttelte sie „Sie dürfen mich ruhig duzen, Paul." Er nickte „Ebenso." und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Connor holte zwei Stühle aus der Küche und setzte sich mit Murphy zusammen gegenüber vom Sofa hin. Smecker und Hanna nahmen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa Platz.

Stille.

Drei Augenpaare starrten sie erwartungsvoll an. Nicht ganz in der Stimmung schon wieder alles zu erzählen, schaute sie vom einen zum nächsten und fragte schließlich genervt „Ja, was denn jetzt? ... Wollt ihr nicht irgendwas fragen?!"

Smecker räusperte sich „Ich hatte eigentlich erst mal gedacht, du erzählst mir wie alles angefangen hat. Murphy und Connor haben mir zwar einiges erzählt, aber ich würde es gerne mit deinen Worten hören."

„Okay..." Hanna begann ihm alles zu erzählen. Wie Judy auf die Idee gekommen war, dass die Zigaretten schädigende Stoffe beinhalten könnten. Wie Sie und Hanna angefangen hatten gründliche Recherche zu betreiben. Sie erzählte, dass sie alle Unterlagen ordentlich aufbewahrt hatten. Von dem Pressewirbel. Wie sie dann plötzlich festgestellt hatte, dass Judy nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Sie versuchte ihm deutlich zu machen, dass sie sich sicher war, dass Judy noch lebt und dass sie daraufhin einen Plan gefasst hatte so nah wie möglich an Hamilton heran zu kommen.

Sie hatte ihren Namen geändert und hatte sich zu Anfang auf die Partys geschmuggelt, auf denen Hamilton angeblich sein sollte. Sie hatte ziemlich schnell herausgefunden, dass sie genau sein Typ war und nutze das zu ihrem Vorteil. Nachdem er sie endlich eingeladen hatte, die nächste Party mit ihm zusammen zu besuchen, war alles ganz schnell gegangen.

Sie waren oft in seiner Suite und Hanna hatte jede Chance genutzt um in seinen Sachen herum zu schnüffeln. Sie hatte alles an Informationen gesammelt, was sie finden konnte, hatte erfahren, wie er arbeitete und was für Leute er trifft. Sie erzählte von der Party und davon, dass sie vorgehabt hatte ihn an diesem Abend auszufragen.

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Smecker sie und fragte, woher sie sicher war, dass Hamilton überhaupt irgendwas sagen würde, oder sie nicht sogar sofort umbringen würde.

Hanna wich seinem Blick aus, nur um festzustellen, dass Connor und Murphy sie ebenfalls mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und interessiertem Blick betrachteten.

Kleinlaut und beschämt gab sie zu, dass sie wusste, dass Hamilton eine Schwäche für Fesselspiele gehabt hatte und sie ihn ans Bett hatte fesseln wollen.

Woher sie das wusste erörterte sie nicht und würde sie auch nie tun, egal wie sehr sie in den Gesichtern der drei Männer sehen konnte, dass sie das interessierte.

Sie beeilte sich danach die Geschehnisse in der Lagerhalle zu erklären und wie sie hier bei den Jungs gelandet war. Ihr war das ganze jetzt doch unangenehm. Smecker stellte ihr noch einige Fragen zu der Lagerhalle, unter anderem wo genau diese war. Er fragte des weiteren, ob sie die Männer, die Hamilton erschossen haben, wieder erkennen würde.

Dabei war sie sich allerdings nicht sicher. Sie hatte ihre Stimmen ziemlich gut in Erinnerung, ihr Äußeres allerdings eher weniger.

Murphy und Connor waren die ganze Zeit still gewesen und hatten nur gespannt zu gehört. Als Smecker mit seinen Fragen fertig zu sein schien war es einen Moment lang still.

„Würden sie die Unterlagen gerne haben?" fragte Hanna den FBI Agenten. „Ja, haben sie die denn bei sich?" Hanna rollte die Augen, grinste danach aber. „Natürlich nicht, aber wir könnten nach New York fahren und sie holen. Wir könnten in me... in unserer, also Judy's und meiner Wohnung bleiben." Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass jeder Gedanke an Judy ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ.

„Da muss ich leider passen. Ich kann nicht mal eben so nach New York verschwinden!" Smecker sah sie entschuldigend an. „Aber euch hindert doch nichts daran. Die Unterlagen wären wirklich wichtig... also, warum fahrt ihr nicht!" er schaute die MacManus Brüder an.

„Naja," fing Connor an "davon abgesehen, dass wir kein Auto haben, was macht dich so sicher, dass sie eure Wohnung nicht schon längst gefunden und alles Verräterische mitgenommen haben?"

„Oh, da bin ich mir eigentlich schon ziemlich sicher. Hamilton wusste nichts von der Wohnung. Er war auch nie bei mir, oder hat mich abgeholt, oder so was..."

„Okay, aber wo kriegen wir ein Auto her?" Murphy grinste Smecker an. Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Dann fuhr dieser sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Schön! Fahrt mit meinem Auto nach New York! Wenn ich schon nicht selbst dabei bin, dann wenigstens mein Auto..."

„Dann wäre das ja auch geklärt... auf nach New York!" Hanna schaute sie alle viel freudiger an, als sie sich fühlte. In Wirklichkeit war ihr speiübel.

------

(Montag, ca. 9 Uhr)

„Sind wir schon da?"

„Nein..."

„Sind wir schon da?"

„Nein!"

„Sind wir schon da?"

„Nein!!!"

„Sind wir sch – .." „Murph, jetzt halt die Klappe und lass mich fahren!"

Hanna saß hinten und kicherte. So ging das schon seit sie los gefahren waren. Murphy machte irgendwelche Faxen und Connor durfte sie ausbaden.

Hanna war gespannt. Auf was, das wusste sie nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein wundervolles Kapitel von der wunderbaren Isabelle :)

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-6-**

( Montag, 9.00 Uhr )

Das Abendessen am vorigen Abend hatte Judy unheimlich gut getan und sie war entspannt ins Bett gefallen, sogar die Nacht hatte sie ruhig verbracht.

Der nächste Morgen begrüßte sie wieder mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, der sich wie ein schützender Mantel über ihre Sorgen legte.

Wie jeden Tag führte ihr erster Weg in die Küche und direkt zur Kaffeemaschine. Der Rest des kalten Kaffees in der Kanne setzte ihr allerdings doch etwas zu, damals, als Hanna noch da gewesen war, war niemals Kaffee übrig geblieben, schließlich waren sie beide absolut schläfrig und kamen ohne meist gar nicht in Gang.

Sie setzte neuen auf und ging sich dann anziehen. Ein weißer Leinenrock und ein schlichtes lilafarbenes T-Shirt, dazu die smaragdgrünen Ohrstecker, die so gut zu ihren Augen passten und – _Flipflops!_ Bei dem Wetter konnte man die Dinger endlich wieder tragen!

Sie machte sich gerade ein Brot, als Judy auf dem Flur Schritte hörte, und zwar gleich mehrere. Sie erstarrte. „Scheiße", war das einzige was ihr einfiel. So leise und schnell wie möglich holte sie den Kram über Hamilton aus dem Wohnzimmer, nahm Kaffee und Brot mit in ihr Zimmer und schloss sich ein. Der heiße Kaffee hätte sie natürlich sofort verraten.

Sie musste nicht lange warten, da hörte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Hatte sie ihn nicht ordentlich genug wieder versteckt? Hatte jemand Hanna das Geheimnis entlockt? Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn und sie fühlte sich wie in einen der vielen Verfolgungsträume, die sie seit ihrem 14. Lebensjahr regelmäßig durchmachte.

Sie verfluchte ihre Leichtsinnigkeit in diese Wohnung zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Sollte sie sich besser unter dem Bett verstecken? Ach, das war doch alles sinnlos. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

Stimmen im Flur, männlich. Ihr Atem stoppte.

------

„Ganz schön staubig hier, scheinst ja zu Hause nicht so der Putzteufel zu sein, was?", Connor grinste Hanna lästerlich an, die ihm dafür einen Stups gegen den Rücken gab. „Haha, süßer Versuch".

Murphy war direkt in die Küche gegangen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er hatte Connor auf der Autofahrt solange genervt, bis dieser endlich an einer Tankstelle gehalten hatte und sie einen „Großeinkauf" gemacht hatten, der allerdings nur aufgrund der Mengen an Zigaretten groß war. Achja und die Cola für Hanna nicht zu vergessen.

Connor folgte ihm, sah sich um, ein Messer lag auf dem Tisch. „Soso, abgespült hast du also auch nicht?", neckte er Hanna, die in der Tür stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte kurz nach Luft, sah auch frische Äpfel auf der Anrichte liegen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte zu der hinteren linken Tür.

„Judy!! Judy, bitte sag, dass du da bist, bitte!", und das Mädchen hämmerte hoffnungsvoll gegen die verschlossene Tür.

------

Das konnte nicht sein.

„Hanna?", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zittern und ging in dem Geklopfe gegen die Tür natürlich völlig unter.

„Judy…", kam es noch von draußen, dann wurde es wieder still.

Judy legte ihre Decke wieder zur Seite, angstvoll hatte sie diese in den Armen gehalten. Klingt ganz schön kindisch, aber Judy liebte ihre kleine Decke abgöttisch und hätte sie nie im Leben abgeben wollen.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, schloss auf und öffnete sie.

------

Meine Güte, sie ist es wirklich, war das erste, was Hanna dachte, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine braungebrannte Judy leibhaftig vor ihr stand. Einen Moment lang schauten sie sich nur an, dann fielen sie sich in die Arme, Judy wortlos, Hanna mit einem „Gott sei Dank". Sie umarmten sich eine halbe Ewigkeit, Hanna küsste Judy auf die Wange. „Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt", Judys Stimme klang tränenerstickt. „Und du mir erst", Hanna hielt Judy noch fester in den Armen, „und ich hatte die ganze Zeit solche Angst um dich – ich dachte du wärst tot". „Die gleiche Angst hatte ich auch um dich.. endlich endlich.."

Sie hielten einander noch eine ganze Weile in den Armen und dann begannen die Fragen.

„Mensch, wo warst du nur? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Und du erst, das erste, was ich von dir mitbekomme ist, dass du Hamilton um die Ecke gebracht hast – auch nicht besser, oder?", Judy lächelte schief.

„Ich war das nicht.. keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte."

„Ich glaub, du hast mir einiges zu erzählen.." „Du mir aber auch!", bestand Hanna und sie setzten sich auf Judys Bett und begannen jeder seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Judy durchlebte die 9 Monate auf der Plantage noch einmal und Hanna die schreckliche Zeit ohne Judy, die Nacht, in der Hamilton erschossen wurde und ihre Flucht.

Irgendwann klopfte dann jemand – Murphy stand im Türrahmen, der immer noch geöffneten Tür. „Ich will ja nicht stören.. aber haben wir vor hier länger zu bleiben? Dann würden Connor und ich nämlich mal eben was zu Essen kaufen gehen. Ihr habt nämlich nur Milch und so Scheiß-Obst- und Joghurt-Kram"

Hanna warf einen fragenden Blick zu Judy. „Hast du hier noch irgendwas zu erledigen? Sonst wär ich dafür so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen"

Jetzt erschien auch Connor in der Tür. „Boah Murphy, hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht?!" Er gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und stellte sich und Murphy dann vor. „Können wir dann fahren?"

„Ja.. schön euch kennen zu lernen...", Judy lächelte und setzte dann fort „aber eigentlich kann ich hier heute noch nicht weg. Ich muss noch ganz dringend in die Bibliothek, ins Zeitungsarchiv, immerhin fehlen mir 9 Monate Nachrichten"

„Achja, wo warst du denn eigentlich?", fragte Murphy dazwischen.

„Auf ner Tabakplantage, lange Geschichte, erzähl ich bei Gelegenheit. Jedenfalls muss ich das erst durchschauen, aber wenn ihr helft geht das sicher ganz schnell."

„Du willst uns in ein Zeitungsarchiv schleppen?", fragte Connor ungläubig, „da soll's beschissen staubig sein, ganz schlecht für meine Atemwege, ich glaub das geht nicht" und er setzte eines seiner Lächeln auf, die er für absolut unwiderstehlich hielt.

„Komisch, wo ihr doch grade unsere wundervolle Küche eingeräuchert habt", Hanna verdrehte die Augen. „Die zwei werden schon mitkommen."

„Klasse, kaum nehmen wir das erste Weib auf, kommt ein zweites hinzu und wir haben keinen freien Willen mehr, Murphy, wir sollten uns das nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Ihr wollt hier doch auch so schnell wie möglich wieder weg, oder? Geht nun mal nicht anders", Judy hatte wieder diesen Ton drauf, dem man einfach nicht widersprechen konnte, wenn sie eines drauf hatte, dann Organisieren und vor allem Überzeugen. „Außerdem treff ich mich heute Abend noch mit einem befreundeten, angehenden Polizisten. Ich brauch noch ein paar Informationen aus den Polizei – Datenbanken"

„Och, das kannst du auch einfacher haben, wir kennen einen FBI Agent ganz gut...", setzte Murphy dazwischen.

„Ja, nee, ich hab mich jetzt aber schon verabredet und das wird auch klappen, hat bis jetzt auch so alles ganz gut geklappt", und das war auch typisch Judy, möglichst alles alleine hinkriegen.

„Okay okay.. aber wenn wir hier noch länger bleiben, dann sollten wir echt mal was zu Futtern ranschaffen.. was Richtiges! Murphy und ich machen uns mal auf den Weg, und dann können wir nachher auch liebend gern in dein Archiv gehen.", Connor drehte sich schon um.

„Ich leih mir dann mal deinen Schlüssel, Hanna", Murphy grinste Hanna verwegen an und dann hörten die Mädchen nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Boah.. da haste dir aber zwei Schöne ausgesucht…wieso laufen dir solche Typen über den Weg und ich hab in dieser Einöde rumgehockt?"

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Hanna und erzählte ihr dann noch mal in allen Einzelheiten, wie die Tage bei Murphy und Connor im Detail abgelaufen waren.

Und für einen Moment war alles wieder gut.

------

Sie saßen im Keller der Bibliothek und lehnten sich jeder über verschiedene Zeitungsausgaben. Connor und Murphy waren natürlich keine große Hilfe, da sie alle paar Minuten entweder fluchten, dass das echte Sklavenarbeit wäre oder zu einer Raucherpause nach draußen gehen mussten.

Hanna und Judy kamen dagegen flott vorwärts und hatten bald erkannt, dass nichts Interessantes in den Zeitungen erschienen war.

„War ja klar, wird mal wieder alles totgeschwiegen. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viel den Hamilton allein die Ärzte gekostet haben", Judy schlug eine Zeitung zu und gähnte.

„Ist doch immer das gleiche. Mit genügend Kohle kommt man mit allem durch", im Gegensatz zu dem schläfrigen Murph, der eben noch gelangweilt über einer Zeitung gehangen hatte, kam diese Aussage von ihm mit ungewöhnlich starkem Ausdruck und Wut in der Stimme.

„Vielleicht sollten du und Hanna mal Kaffee holen gehen, sonst penn ich hier noch ein", forderte Connor Murphy auf, der seinen Stuhl ruckartig zurückschob und dann mit Hanna nach oben ging.

„Also das bringt jetzt echt nichts mehr..", fing Judy an, wurde von einem „Schön, dass dir das endlich auffällt" von Connor unterbrochen, was sie einfach mal überhörte und vor sich hin murmelte „Ich bräuchte aber noch die Kopie von einem Artikel, der vor ungefähr einem Jahr erschienen ist.. den hab ich zu Hause einfach nicht wieder gefunden. Datum weiß ich nur noch ungefähr.. mhmm...", dann wandte sie sich an Connor, „du kannst das hier ja schon mal wegräumen"

„Immer gerne.. was tut man doch nicht alles um schönen Frauen das Leben zu versüßen..", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin, machte sich dann aber doch daran die stapelweise aufgehäuften Zeitungen wieder einzuordnen.

Judy suchte währenddessen den Artikel raus. Es war der Erste gewesen, der zu der „Hamilton – Sache", also zu den vergifteten Zigarren, erschienen war und im Gegensatz zu den folgenden war dieser noch einigermaßen wahrheitsgetreu gewesen, wenn auch nicht besonders detailliert. Egal, sie musste ihn unbedingt noch mal haben.

Sie hatte den Artikel gefunden und machte sich auf zum Kopierer, als ihr auf der Rückseite ein weiterer Artikel auffiel, der sie stocken lies. „Scheiße, was ist das denn?" Von der Zeitung blinkte ihr die Überschrift „The Saints of Boston" entgegen, darunter ein Artikel über einen Mafioso, der noch im Gerichtssaal von drei Männern erschossen wurde, die sich als von Gott beauftragt, das Schlechte aus der Welt zu schaffen, ansahen. Rechts daneben 3 Phantombilder, die den beiden Jungs verdächtig ähnlich sahen.

Sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte und entschloss sich dann auch diesen Artikel zu kopieren und die Sache zu Hause anzusprechen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser dies nicht in einem öffentlichen Gebäude zu tun, die Wände hatten immer zu den unpassendsten Momenten äußerst gespitzte Ohren.

„Ok, ich bin fertig, von mir aus können wir jetzt gehen", Judy drehte sich zu den gerade zurückgekehrten Hanna und Murphy um, die den Kaffee noch in der Hand hielten.

------

Zurück in der Wohnung machte Judy Hanna dann deutlich, dass sie sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen musste. Sie begaben sich in Hannas Zimmer und Judy gab ihr den Artikel zu lesen.

Hanna stutze. „Ja, ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass mit den Beiden irgendwas sein muss, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht zusammenreimen was. Findest du's...ehm... schlimm?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mein, die hätten dir doch ruhig mal irgendwas in die Richtung sagen können, oder?"

„Was hätten die denn sagen sollen? ‚Hey, übrigens, wir morden im Namen Gottes?' Wohl kaum."

„Naja, stimmt schon. Aber mir ist das unheimlich. Ich mein, egal, dass sie nur Schurken umgebracht haben, sie bleiben doch immer noch Mörder.", Judy wusste nicht Recht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Sie setzen sich ja quasi über das Gesetz hinweg, dass ich irgendwann einmal mit gutem Gewissen vertreten sollte."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach damit konfrontieren, dass wir es wissen und dann sollen sie uns eben ihre Sicht der Dinge schildern. Was sollen wir denn sonst groß machen? Die Beiden wissen jetzt schließlich so gut wie alles über.. unser kleines rauchiges Problem."

„Haha, unser kleines rauchiges Problem, das ist cool. Aber ja, du hast schon recht. Lass mich nur machen."

**------ **

„Jungs!", rief Judy durch die Wohnung, „Küche!", sie und Hanna betraten die Küche. „Oh, ihr seid ja schon hier."

„Stets zu Diensten!", sagte Connor ironisch und Murphy, der neben ihm in der Sitzecke saß salutierte grinsend. „Ist irgendwas?"

„Hanna und ich haben uns überlegt, dass wir getrennt nach Boston zurückfahren sollten.. und.. was haltet ihr eigentlich von Schusswaffen?" fing Judy wenig einfallsreich an.

„Mhm, nützlich", das war Murphy, „Ja, ab und an ganz praktisch", diesmal Connor, „manche nehmen die Dinger auch mit ins Bett und nennen sie Susi.", setzte Murphy hinzu und zuckte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Zwei Augenpaare schauten ihn an, als gehörte er in die Geschlossene.

Hanna jedoch grinste. Sie hatte die Anspielung auf die alte TV Serie Sledge Hammer verstanden.

„Okay, worauf wollt ihr hinaus?", Connor schaute Judy geradewegs in die Augen.

„Tja, also, vorhin im Archiv hab ich diesen Artikel gesehen", sie reichte ihn den Jungs, „findet ihr nicht ihr hättet uns was sagen können?"

Connor und Murphy beugten sich über den Artikel, dann grinste Murphy „Wusste gar nicht, dass wir so berühmt sind.. hat jemand nen Stift? Ich üb' schon mal Autogramme geben".

„Was wollt ihr denn wissen? Ist schon richtig, was da drin steht, wir haben ein paar Scheißkerle umgelegt.", sagte Connor ernst zu den beiden Mädchen, „ – und wir bereuen keinen einzigen Schuss.", setzte er hinzu.

Murphy hörte auf zu grinsen und sagte leise „Nur, Rocco, der hätte sein beschissenes Leben behalten sollen..", er verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft. „Aber sonst – ich würd's jedes Mal wieder tun.", und seine Augen funkelten.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Weder Judy noch Hanna wusste was sie dazu sagen sollten.

„Also…. Wollt ihr unsere Hilfe noch? Sonst verpissen wir uns nämlich bevor ihr noch zu den Bullen rennt", Connor wirkte jetzt fast bedrohlich. Judy lächelte ihn entwaffnend an und er entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Nein. Wenn ihr auch im Archiv absolut nicht zu gebrauchen seid, so wie ich euch kennen gelernt hab scheint ihr echt anständig zu sein.. und außerdem habt ihr mein kleines Schwesterlein vor dem Ende als erfrorene Alkoholleiche bewahrt.", Judy warf einen Blick auf Hanna, leicht betreten lächelte und daraufhin von Murphy geknufft wurde.

„Aber eine Frage haben wir noch..", ein bedeutungsvoller Blick zu Hanna genügte und diese sagte, „Wer ist dieser Il Duce? Wo ist er? Und ist er wirklich so gefährlich, wie die Zeitung schreibt?".

„War ja klar, dass die Frage kommt.", Connor seufzte, „ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, das ist unser Vater". „Wissen wir auch noch nicht so lange", meinte Murphy, „jedenfalls ist er im Moment wieder in Irland.. Ma besuchen und so, ihr wisst schon", und er grinste wieder auf die Murph'sche Art.

„Was du wieder für'n Schweinskram denkst, Murph", Connor klapste ihn auf den Hinterkopf und fing sich ein Wangengeschnipse dafür ein.

„Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt – wer will essen?", Hanna lächelte lieblich. „Ich geh erstmal duschen, hab schließlich noch mein Date heute Abend.", und damit verschwand Judy aus der Küche. Hanna schaute die beiden Brüder an. „Also wie immer", und beide fläzten sich wieder in die Sitzecke zurück, während Hanna sich an den Herd stellte.

„So sollte es immer sein..", Connor seufzte genüsslich und lies sich von Murphy Feuer geben.

**------ **

„Connor, bist du dran? Hier ist Judy"

„Mhm, ja, ich bin's.. wasn los?", Connor klang verschlafen und gleichzeitig zumindest leicht angetrunken.

Oh klasse, dachte sich Judy, hoffentlich war der nicht völlig blau, das war ihre einzige Chance.

„Also, hör mir gut zu", setzte Judy an, wurde aber so gleich von einem „Sprich doch mal ein bisschen lauter", unterbrochen. „Kann ich nicht, hör einfach zu. Ruf dir ein Taxi und lass dich zum Cargo Inn fahren. Geh rein, hol dir nen Kaffee zum Mitgehen, schau dich nicht auffällig nach mir um und geh dann wieder raus. Okay? Hast du alles verstanden?"

„Cargo Inn.. ist ok. Was ist denn los bei dir?", er klang auf einmal hellwach.

„Erklär ich dir später.. mit Nigel läuft einiges schief und.. ich sollte hier besser so schnell wie möglich weg. Warte mit dem Kaffee im Auto.", sie legte auf und ging zu Nigel an den Tisch zurück.

Sie sah unwiderstehlich aus, in der schwarzen Röhrenjeans, dem schwarzen Top mit Wasserfall-Ausschnitt und dem Gürtel mit der silbernen Schnalle.. und erst die High Heels, Nigel hatte sich echt zusammenreißen müssen, um ihrem Lächeln zu widerstehen, doch seine Anweisungen waren klar genug gewesen. Die Kleine nur ausquetschen, auf keinen Fall Informationen rausgeben, möglichst ein zweites Treffen arrangieren und bloß rauskriegen, was sie ausheckte – und wie viel sie bereits wusste.

Judy war es komisch vorgekommen, dass Nigel sie plötzlich so löcherte. Früher hatte es nie ein „Warum" gegeben, sondern nur ein „Kommst du noch mit zu mir?". Außerdem war er viel zu durchschaubar, er war einfach zu sehr darauf bedacht, sie über die Hamilton Sache auszufragen. Im Verhör musste er auf dem Revier ne echte Lachnummer abgeben.

Sie lächelte als sie sich wieder zu Nigel an den Tisch setzte, behielt aber die Tür ständig im Auge.

„Du, Nigel, wir sollten zahlen, ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Die Zeitverschiebung nach meinem Auslandspraktikum setzt mir immer noch zu", sie lächelte entschuldigend und rief eine Kellnerin heran die Rechnung zu bringen.

Es kam Judy wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Connor endlich den Laden betrat, dabei hatte dieser dem Taxi Fahrer die Hölle heiße gemacht so schnell wie möglich zu fahren. Betont entspannt ging er an die Theke und bestellte sich 2 große Kaffee zum Mitnehmen. Er hatte Judy schon durch das Fenster hindurch ausgemacht und stellte, als er sich an die Theke lehnte, erleichtert fest, dass sie bereits am Zahlen war.

Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und ging dann lässig und cool, wie man ihn kennt, wieder zur Türe hinaus, innerlich absolut angespannt.

„So, dann wird ich mal.. oh da draußen steht ja schon ein Taxi, da wird ich mich mal beeilen", sie lächelte Nigel lieblich an, „ich ruf dich dann an!", und ehe Nigel irgendwas hätte verstehen können, war sie zur Tür hinaus und in das Taxi gesprintet.

Sie nannte die Adresse, schaute aus dem Rückfenster, doch alles blieb ruhig. „Ein Glück", dachte sie, lies sich in den Sitz sinken und schien fast vergessen zu haben, dass Connor auch noch im Taxi saß.

„Hier, ich hab dir auch nen Kaffee mitgebracht", sie zuckte zusammen, als auf einmal von links die Stimme von Connor kam. „Alles klar?"

„Ja.. ja, klar, danke für den Kaffee. Lass uns zu Hause reden, ok?"

So verliefen der Rest der Fahrt und der Weg in die Wohnung schweigend. Als sie die Wohnung betraten war alles dunkel.

„Murph war schon halb am pennen und Hanna ja sowieso, da hab ich die beiden schlafen lassen."

Ein Blick auf die ausgezogene Couch im Wohnzimmer genügte, Murphy war tief und fest am schnarchen.

„Erklärst du mir jetzt was los war? Das war ja echt en filmreifer Anruf", sagte Connor und schob Judy sanft in Richtung Küche und auf die Bank. Er nahm sich selbst noch ein Bier, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu „Oder hast du noch Kaffee?", sie prustete kurz, „Okay, blöde Frage. Dann nimm ein Bier.", er schob ihr eins zu und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

Judy berichtete von dem Abend, davon, dass Nigel so verändert war, dass sie sich unwohl gefühlt hatte und irgendwie gewittert hatte, dass da nicht alles glatt lief. Sie hatte kein Risiko eingehen wollen und sich lieber direkt davon gemacht.

„Sollte allerdings nicht ganz so psycho klingen, der Anruf", sie grinste.

„Ach, so schlimm war's nicht."

„Jedenfalls ist mir heute aufgefallen, dass Hanna und ich immer noch verdammt gefährdet sind. Das soll jetzt auch nicht so überdramatisch klingen, du weißt schon was ich meine.. oder? Es ist einfach zu unsicher für uns hier."

„Also morgen direkt nach Boston zurück? Find ich auch gut, die Aussicht auf eine Nacht mit Murphy dem Schnarcher auf einer Couch ist nicht besonders rosig", er zwinkerte, er hatte sie schon richtig verstanden.

„Und wir sollten getrennt fahren, Hanna mit einem von euch beiden in Smeckers Auto und ich fahr dann mit dem Auto von dem ollen Hamilton. Hanna und ich hatten eh geplant das abzuholen, sie weiß ja noch wo sie es auf ihrer Flucht stehen gelassen hat. Eigentlich wollten wir es verscherbeln, aber wir können ja auch noch ein bisschen damit fahren."

„Meinst du nicht, es ist ein bisschen auffällig..? Was, wenn einer das Auto erkennt?"

„Ach, der hatte doch zig Autos.. das wird schon klappen."

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ne Optimistin bist. Dann lass Murph mit Hanna fahren, noch eine Autofahrt mit ihm steh ich nicht durch. Ich hoffe du bist nicht so ne nervige Beifahrerin?", Connor zog sie mal wieder auf.

„Beifahrerin? Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, dass ich fahre?", empörte sich Judy.

„Du hast das vielleicht geklärt, für mich steht da noch nix fest. Aber lass uns das morgen klären, ich bin scheiß-müde.", wie um das zu unterstreichen, gähnte er.

"Ja, ich kann mein Bett auch kaum erwarten.. dann mach's dir mal auf der Couch gemütlich, ich werde mich in mein riiieesieges Bett legen.", sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier ist dann endlich das siebte Kapitel :) Vielen Dank an Serina Corvus für den ersten und direkt positiven Review

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-7-**

(Dienstag, 13:32 Uhr)

„Ey Murph, hätten wir nicht diese Abfahrt nehmen müssen? ... Du weißt schon, die wo **Boston **dran stand!!" fragte Hanna bissig.

„Ach was..." Murphy schaute ein wenig verunsichert auf die vorbei rauschenden Autobahnschilder.

„Naja, vielleicht doch... scheisse, dann nehmen wir halt die Nächste!" Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und suchte sich eine entspanntere Sitzposition. „Wird schon nicht so ein Umweg sein..."

Hanna schaute ihn zweifelnd von der Seite an, verkniff sich dann aber die spitze Bemerkung die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Seit sie losgefahren waren, hatten sich Murphy und sie nur in den Haaren gelegen. Sie hätten schon längst da sein können, aber dank Murphy hatten sie mehrere Ausfahrten verpasst und einen Umweg fahren müssen. Deshalb waren sie jetzt nicht nur die geplanten 3 sondern bereits seit 4 ½ Stunden unterwegs.

„Vielleicht haben ja Connor und Judy schon das Abendessen fertig, bis wir zu Hause sind..."

„Haha... vielleicht wären wir nicht an so vielen Ausfahrten vorbei gefahren, wenn Madame mal rechtzeitig darauf hingewiesen hätte und nicht erst, wenn wir schon daran **vorbei** waren!!"

Das war wohl richtig. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht sagen.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich es also Schuld. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dir gerade noch zutraue den Weg nach Hause zu finden."

Murphy zog genervt das Lenkrad rüber, brauste über die durchgezogene Linie und unter lautem Hupen die Ausfahrt runter.

„Sag mal spinnst du!!" Hanna krallte sich mit beiden Händen am Sitz fest.

„Ja, wenn das Arschloch mich nicht rüber lässt?!... außerdem wollte ich mir nicht schon wieder dein Gemecker anhören. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dieser beschissenen Bundesstraße folgen und dann sind wir verdammt noch mal mitten in Boston!"

Sie seufzten beide gleichzeitig genervt, entschlossen den anderen zu ignorieren.

Hanna konnte gar nicht so richtig sagen, wie es angefangen hatte. Sie hatte ihn am Anfang doch nur ein bisschen necken wollen, doch er hatte defensiv reagiert.

Später war sie genervt und hatte ihn angemeckert, dann wurde er wütend und sie hatten sich gestritten. Und worum eigentlich ? Dass sie sich verfahren hatten?

Naja, wie auch immer. Die Atmosphäre im Auto war echt unangenehm und Hanna wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie hatten heute Morgen viel zu früh aufstehen müssen.

„Zehn Minuten noch, oder so...!" grummelte Murphy mit einer Kippe im Mund, als er gerade in eine kleine Straße einbog.

Sie nickte „Hm.."

Sie wechselten kein Wort mehr bis Murphy eingeparkt und den Motor abgestellt hatte.

Hanna drehte sich zu ihm und wollte was sagen, doch er war schon ausgestiegen und zum Kofferraum gelaufen. Seufzend stieg sie auch aus und folgte ihm.

Er drückte ihr den Packen mit den Hamilton-Unterlagen auf und legte seinen Schlüssel oben drauf. „Geh schon mal rauf..."

Schweigend stieg sie die Treppen empor und schloss die Tür zur leeren Wohnung auf. Sie legte die Sachen auf den kleinen Küchentisch und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen.

14:07 Uhr, ein Schläfchen ist wohl drin. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe mit den Füßen ab und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Sie hörte wie Murphy herein kam und die Tür hinter sich zu machte.

Sie spürte auch, wie er vor dem Sofa stehen blieb und sie anstarrte.

„Was?" fragte sie irritiert. „Könntest du nicht woanders schlafen...? Ich meine, ich muss Smecker anrufen, damit er die Sachen abholt und dann wollte ich auch mal Nachrichten sehen."

Hanna war gekränkt. Warum genau wusste sie nicht, aber ihr war zum Heulen zu mute. „Ach, und wo soll ich bitte schlafen?" Sie stand auf und guckte ihn an. „Von mir aus kannst du mein Bett nehmen. Es ist das Rechte..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie schluckte die Tränen runter „Okay, danke..." ,wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie drehte sich noch mal kurz um „Entschuldige... ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Sie lächelte zögerlich, doch noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, war sie im Zimmer verschwunden.

-----

Murphy saß auf dem Sofa und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Der Fernseher lief, doch er schaute nicht wirklich hin. Er hatte sich gar nicht mit Hanna streiten wollen. Doch sie hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht.

Eigentlich war er sauer auf Connor. _Der Penner!_ Er hatte einfach zusammen mit dieser Judy über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden. Er war nur ungern jetzt hier allein mit Hanna. Das er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte war ihm recht schnell bewusst geworden und jetzt hier mit ihr allein zu sein machte das ganze nicht einfacher.

Doch auf der Autofahrt hatte sie ihn einfach nur verrückt gemacht mit ihren schnippischen Kommentaren, die, gab er schmollend zu, gerechtfertigt waren. Zum aus der Haut fahren. Ihm war jetzt nach einer kleinen Rauferei. Aber Connor wollte ja noch einen Tag in New York bleiben.

Es klopfte und Murphy sprang vom Sofa auf und eilte zu Tür. Diesmal riss er sie einfach auf. Es konnte nur Smecker sein.

„Murphy, gut dich zu sehen. Wo ist Hanna?"

„Schläft" „Hm... okay, wie ist es gelaufen? Connor hat erzählt, dass diese Judy in der Wohnung war?"

Smecker setzte sich mit Murphy in die Küche.

„Hier sind übrigens deine Autoschlüssel und die Papiere. Ja, das Mädchen war da, aber was genau war, soll sie dir lieber heute Abend selber erzählen... vielleicht kommen sie auch erst morgen früh. Was weiß ich..."

Smecker zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den miesepetrigen Murphy. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Murphy bedachte ihn nur mit einem bösen Blick entschied sich dann aber wohl es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Er schob ihm den Packen mit den Hamilton-Unterlagen zu. „Hier, das sind wohl die wichtigsten Sachen. Und die Pflanzen haben wir auch mitgebracht. Je schneller du was darüber rauskriegst, desto besser."

„Danke..." Smecker zog die zahlreichen Zeitungsartikel und anderen Unterlagen zu sich auf den Schoß und begann ein bisschen darin herum zu blättern.

„Ach, da fällt mir noch was ein..." Er schob den Packen wieder auf den Tisch und zog eine Tüte aus seiner Jacke hervor.

„Was ist das?" fragte eine Stimme neugierig hinter ihnen. Beide Augenpaare flogen zu Hanna. „Na, ausgeschlafen?" fragte Smecker und lächelte ihr charmant zu.

„Danke, Paul... jetzt sag schon, was ist das?"

„Scheiße und ich dachte ich wäre neugierig und ungeduldig... Ey!" Hanna kniff ihm beim vorbei gehen leicht ins Ohr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Murphy, der sie empört anguckte und sich das Ohr rieb.

„Hört auf Kinder... nun, ich habe mir gedacht, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn ihr alle untereinander in Kontakt treten könnt, wenn ihr mal getrennt werdet. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel..." „Wir haben doch ein Telefon..." „Und das nützt euch so viel, wenn ihr unterwegs seid... und jetzt lass mich ausreden!"

Er räusperte sich und drehte die Tüte um. Vier Handys, keine besonders schönen, aber immerhin, purzelten auf den Tisch. Sie waren alle das gleiche Modell, nur zwei waren schwarz und zwei waren grau.

Automatisch griffen Hanna und Murphy jeder nach einem schwarzen Handy. Smecker schmunzelte „Das sind Prepaid-Handys. Verschwendet also nicht unnötig Geld. Die Nummern der jeweils drei anderen Handys habe ich bereits eingespeichert. Zusätzlich noch die Nummer von meinem alten Handy... allerdings nur für Notfälle."

„Danke, Paul, das war echt eine gute Idee." „Ja, danke, Smecker."

„Gut, ich muss wieder los, wenn die Pflanzen heute noch ins Labor sollen. Schellt mal kurz durch, wenn Connor und Judy angekommen sind."

Murphy stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich komm noch kurz mit runter..." Sein Blick machte Hanna deutlich, dass sie oben bleiben sollte.

Ein verabschiedender Blick noch von Smecker und dann waren sie zur Tür hinaus.

-----

(ca. 16.34 Uhr)

Hanna wusste nicht so recht, ob jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen. Aber eigentlich war ja gar nichts wirklich gewesen. Sie würde sich einfach mal so benehmen wie immer. Wenn ihm was nicht passte, würde er wohl was sagen.

Sie ging ins Bad und zog sich frische Klamotten an. Eine schöne dunkle Jeans die sie unten ein ganzes Stück umschlagen musste, dazu ein türkises Polo und ihr graues Long-Sleeve mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihr Haare machte sie schnell zu einem Dutt zusammen. Als sie mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden war ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Murphy saß auf dem Sofa und schaute sie an, als sie aus dem Bad kam.

„Willst du wohin?" Sie zuckte die Schultern „Joah, vielleicht... aber das hängt schließlich von dir ab." Sie erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das sie ihm gegeben hatte.

„Oder willst du jetzt die ganze Zeit hier rumhängen und darauf warten, dass Connor zurück kommt, damit du ihn dafür verprügeln kannst, dass er dir die Strafe auferlegt hat mit mir zurück fahren zu müssen?"

Das hatte gesessen.

Murphy schrumpfte beinahe sichtlich zusammen. „Hanna,... komm schon, du weißt, dass es so nicht ist."

Sie schaute betreten zur Seite. Eigentlich war ihr das gerade erst so eingefallen, dass Murphy deshalb sauer sein könnte. Sie hatte aber nicht wirklich damit gerechnet so ins Schwarze zu treffen.

„Hm... den Eindruck hab ich nicht." Sie schauten sich eine Weile nur betreten an. Dann brach Murphy den Blickkontakt, stand auf und nahm seine Jacke vom Haken bei der Tür.

„Na komm, lass uns was trinken gehen. Wir sollten den heutigen Tag vergessen und noch mal anfangen."

Sie nickte erleichtert und ging auf ihn zu. Unerwartet packte er sie plötzlich und wuschelte durch ihre Haare. Sie schrie und lachte, fand dann eine Chance sich zu befreien und nutze die Gelegenheit um sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Ey..." er lachte auch als Hanna ihm die Haare zerzauste.

Schließlich verließen sie beide gut gelaunt die Wohnung.

„Ach, mist... ich bin noch mal kurz hoch. Wir sollten die Handys mitnehmen und den Beiden einen Zettel da lassen." Murphy drehte sich um und eilte die Treppen wieder rauf.

Hanna war froh, dass sich die Situation zwischen ihnen wieder entspannt hatte. Schon nach wenigen Momenten hörte sie Murphy wieder die Treppe hinunter eilen.

„Okay, lass gehen." Zusammen verließen sie das Gebäude und gingen in Richtung der Bar in der alles angefangen hatte.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte die drei Männer, die ihnen vorsichtig folgten.

-----

Es war mittelmäßig voll. Als sie die Bar betraten, Murphy zuerst, wurden sie, beziehungsweise er, freudig begrüßt. Murphy hatte den netten alten Mann hinter der Bar entdeckt und ihr gesagt, sie sollte schon mal einen Tisch suchen.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Tablett zurück. Nach genauerer Betrachtung stellte sie fest, dass er drei Tequila, drei Wodka, zwei Bier und eine Cola mitgebracht hatte.

„Der Herr erinnert sich also noch!" Hanna grinste ihm zu während sie sich den ersten Tequila schnappte. Murphy grinste zurück „Ist ja noch nicht allzu lange her..."

Sie nickten sich zu und leerten ihren Tequila mit einem Zug. Hanna nahm sich den letzten Tequila während Murphy sich über den ersten Wodka her machte.

Nach einiger Zeit setzten sich ein paar von Murphy's Freunden zu ihnen an den Tisch. Es wurde viel gelacht und die Männer behandelten Hanna, als wäre sie schon immer dabei gewesen.

-----

Hanna hatte rote Wangen und glänzende Augen. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust. Sie sah wunderbar aus. Murphy konnte nicht anders als sie hin und wieder verstohlen zu betrachten.

Sie lachte mit den Männern, die schlimmer fluchten als Seemänner und schien sich prächtig mit allen zu verstehen.

Dass er in Gedanken versunken war merkte er erst, als Hanna mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht rum fuchtelte.

„Halloooo... jemand da?" Sie lächelte verschmitzt „Ich wollte kurz raus. Verdammt warm hier drin. Kommst du mit ?"

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier um die Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Ja, geh schon mal vor. Ich komm sofort nach."

Sie nickte und ging in Richtung Tür.

Er blickte in die Runde, doch keiner der Männer schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er heute nicht ganz so laut war wie sonst. Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand er auf. Er war inzwischen auch schon angetrunken und ihm war nicht ganz so wohl bei dem Gedanken jetzt mit Hanna allein da draußen zu sein.

Er öffnete die Tür und ein angenehm kühler Wind wehte ihm entgegen. Er hatte damit gerechnet Hanna unmittelbar vor der Tür vorzufinden und war dementsprechend ein wenig verdutzt sie nicht vorzufinden.

Dann hörte er Stimmen aus der dunklen Seitenstraße gegenüber. Langsam schlich er sich auf die andere Seite der Straße und lief langsam mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf die Gasse zu. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Was zum Teufel wollen sie von mir...?" Das war eindeutig Hanna. Ihre Stimme war zittrig. Murphy griff zu seiner Waffe, doch stellte mit Verärgerung fest, dass er sie ausgerechnet heute nicht dabei hatte.

Eine dreckige Lache war zu hören. „Du hast dich gut versteckt... aber nicht gut genug, Lena. Oder sollten wir besser Hanna sagen ..." „Wovon reden...aah!" ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören und danach ging jemand zu Boden. _Verdammt..._

Murphy überlegte Fieberhaft was er tun sollte. Schließlich wagte er es vorsichtig um die Ecke und in die Gasse zu Blicken.

Hanna lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und zwei Männer flüsterten leise. Dann nahm der Kräftigere Hanna und warf sie sich wie eine Teppichrolle über die Schulter.

_Diese Scheißkerle!_ Murphy wollte sich von hinten anschleichen, doch ein Gefühl saß ihm im Nacken, dass er irgendwas vergessen hatte. Er kam nicht drauf.

Plötzlich vernebelte ihm ein starker Schmerz die Sinne. _Na klar, Hanna sagte es waren drei..._

Dann wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.

-----

„Murphy!" Jemand strich ihm übers Gesicht „Murph, komm schon! Wach auf!" Jetzt rüttelte die Person etwas unsanfter an seinen Schultern. „Murphy, wach auf... bitte... ach, scheiße..." Hanna. Sie lies ihn los blieb aber neben ihm sitzen. Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt.

Er öffnete die Augen und stellte überraschender Weise fest, dass es angenehm dunkel war. Definitiv besser für die Kopfschmerzen.

Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzen. Kaum hatte Hanna bemerkt, dass er wach war, war sie auch schon in seinen Armen. „Oh Gott... du bist wach. Endlich... du warst so lang bewusstlos und ich hatte solche Angst..."

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Nacken gedrückt und ihre Stimme klang gedämpft. Ihre Nähe machte ihn schwindelig. Oder waren es die Kopfschmerzen? Wie auch immer. Hanna war in seinen Armen und es schien ihr gut zu gehen.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie. „Wie geht es dir denn? Ich hab gesehen, wie sie dich bewusstlos geschlagen haben..."

Sie schaute auf und er sah eine große hässliche Wunde seitlich auf ihrer Stirn am Haaransatz. Sie war blaulila umringt. Sie grinste ihn schief an und ließ ihn los um sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber hinzusetzen.

„Deine Beule ist aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern." Murphy betastete vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf nur um bei einer empfindlichen Stelle kurz zusammen zu zucken.

„Diese miesen Bastarde! Das zahl ich denen heim..." Er schaute sich um. Um sie herum standen große Holzkisten und zum Teil sogar größere Container. Sie mussten in einer Art Frachtraum sein.

„Wir sind auf einem Schiff." Bestätigte Hanna seinen Gedankengang. „Und wir sind auf See..."

„Was zur Hölle...?" Jetzt nahm er auch das sachte, regelmäßige Schaukeln war. Natürlich, wieso war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen. „Komm, ich zeig's dir." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mehr schlecht als recht hoch und führte ihn dann zu mehreren ordentlich gestapelten Kisten.

Geschickt kletterte sie auf die Erste, etwas ungeschickter auf die Zweite und verschwand schließlich hinter einer Dritten. Murphy folgte ihr. Er war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber er wurde von Minute zu Minute klarer im Kopf.

Hinter der dritten Kiste war ungefähr ein halber Meter platz. Dort war ein großes Bullauge aus dem man gut nach draußen schauen konnte. Hanna starrte in die Ferne. Er stellte sich hinter sie um ebenfalls etwas sehen zu können.

Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte gab, an denen er hätte ausmachen können wo sie waren. Sie mussten schon ziemlich weit auf dem Meer sein.

Hanna seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Wie kommen wir hier nur wieder raus?"

Er legte seine Arme um sie und stellte fest, dass ihre Haut ganz kalt war. Kein Wunder, sie hatte ihr Longsleeve in der Bar gelassen.

„Ich weiss nicht... abwarten. Aber keine Angst. Sie werden dir nichts tun. Das versprech' ich dir."


	8. Chapter 8

So, liebe Fan-Gemeinde (haha... Schenkelklopfer) es geht endlich weiter. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch, bzw dir, liebe Serina Corvus. Schließlich bist du unser treuster Fan .

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-8-**

( Dienstag, 08:30 )

Ohne große Umschweife hatten Judy und Connor den anderen beiden die Geschehnisse vom gestrigen Abend erzählt und ihnen auch ihren Entschluss klar gemacht, heute noch getrennt nach Boston zurück zu fahren.

Murphy und Hanna sollten so bald wie möglich aufbrechen, um noch heute Kontakt zu Agent Smecker aufzunehmen. Judy dagegen hatte hier noch einiges zu regeln, zum Beispiel musste sie ihre Vermieterin aufsuchen, schließlich würde die Wohnung jetzt wohl eine ganze Weile unbewohnt bleiben, aufgeben wollten sie sie allerdings auch nicht. Außerdem wollte Judy noch ein paar Bücher aus der Uni Bibliothek raussuchen, sie brauchte unbedingt Kopien von mehreren Paragraphen, die in der „Hamilton-Sache" nützlich werden könnten.

Tja und dann war da noch was…

( Dienstag, 16:10 )

„Nein, Judy, DAS ist NICHT dein Ernst, oder?"

„Was denn? Hey, gib doch zu, dass ich hier drin unheimlich professionell aussehe..!", sie grinste, „Ach warte, vielleicht fehlt doch noch was"

Einen Moment später kam Judy wieder aus ihrem Zimmer und hatte zu dem schwarzen Cat Suit, den sie heute erstanden hatte, noch schwarze High Heels und eine Reitgerte dabei.

„Besser?", sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle…", Connor setzte sich in die Küche und zündete sich erstmal eine Zigarette an.

Seit einer Ewigkeit, so wie es ihm vorkam, führte Judy ihm hier ihre Neuerwerbe vor, und er war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert, denn Hanna und Murphy waren schon morgens losgefahren.

Angefangen mit einer ganzen Reihe schwarzer Rollkragenpullover und schwarzer Röhrenjeans, neuen Lederhandschuhen, ein paar flache Schuhe (man betone „flache", für Judy quasi revolutionär, abgesehen von der Zeit auf der Ranch) und natürlich eine Lederjacke. Dieser Catsuit war allerdings die absolute Krönung gewesen, wo hatte sie den nur aufgetrieben?

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so unlustig bist", Judy hatte sich wieder umgezogen und setzte sich nun zu ihm in die Küche. „Ich hab alles in doppelter Ausführung gekauft, sodass Hanna auf unseren zukünftigen Abenteuern auch so stylisch aussehen kann, falls dir das besser gefällt?"

„Judy", Connor riss der Geduldsfaden. Als ob es daran liegen würde, dass er sie nicht hübsch fand, nein dieser Catsuit war definitiv sehr heiß, aber „Das hier ist kein Spiel, okay? Ich bin nicht Indiana Jones und du nicht Tomb Raider, es ist kein Abenteuer, sondern die beschissene Realität, oder glaubst du Rocco ist beim Frisbee-Werfen tot umgefallen? … Du hast doch echt keine Ahnung". Er zündete sich die nächste Zigarette an.

Judy war einen Moment sprachlos. „Ich hab keine Ahnung? Glaubst du die Ranch war in Wirklichkeit ein Wellness Hotel? Hast DU eigentlich eine Ahnung was ich da durchgemacht habe? Nein, nein natürlich nicht, ihr ballert ja alles nieder, was euch im Weg steht."

„Du hast anscheinend gar nichts verstanden. Nichtmal ansatzweise hast du nen Durchblick, was Murphy und mich und unsere Sache angeht, okay?"

„Gut, dann bin ich halt ein blödes Dummerchen! Du weißt ja anscheinend alles! Dann geh ich jetzt mal das machen, was ich deiner Meinung nach am besten kann! Wenn du mich suchst, du findest mich in der Shopping Mall, blödes Arschloch."

Judy nahm ihren Schlüssel und verschwand durch die Haustür, natürlich nicht ohne die Tür lautstark zu zu knallen.

Was dachte sich dieser aufgeblasene Kerl eigentlich? Judy war furchtbar wütend und hätte am liebsten einfach losgeheult, aber sie riss sich zusammen und ging die Straße entlang. Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt am sinnvollsten tun könnte und beschloss dann sich als erstes zu dem Wagen von Hamilton aufzumachen, den Hanna auf ihrer Flucht stehen gelassen hatte.

Es war nicht allzu weit von ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung und Judy genoss es ihre Wut in Bewegung umwandeln zu können, so war sie schon nach 20 Minuten Fußmarsch bei dem Parkhaus angekommen und fand das Auto auch direkt auf der obersten Etage, denn es stand genau so da, wie Hanna beschrieben hatte, selbst der Schlüssel steckte noch.

Judy hatte eigentlich gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Auto noch da stand, und war deshalb umso erleichterter. Diese Ebene des Parkhauses war ja wirklich gottverlassen. Sie stieg ein und nach einem Blick auf die Tankanzeige führte sie ihr erster Weg zu der nächsten Tankstelle, mit den paar Litern würden sie sonst nicht mehr nach Boston kommen. Es sei denn sie ließ Connor einfach hier, dann wäre das Auto um einiges leichter… Sie kicherte in sich hinein, drehte das Radio auf und sang lauthals „Break Me Shake Me" von Savage Garden mit.

So, jetzt würde sie noch schnell eine Tiefkühlpizza und Schokolade für die Autofahrt nach Boston kaufen gehen und dann musste sie Connor wieder gegenübertreten. Sie schwor sich ihn mit Ignoranz zu strafen.

----

Judy schloss die Haustür auf und betrat die Wohnung. Sie ging in die Küche und lies schon mal den Backofen vorheizen. Connor war nirgendwo zu sehen, weder im Wohnzimmer noch in Hannas oder ihrem Zimmer. (Was Judy ihm übrigens auch nicht verziehen hätte, wenn er in einem ihrer Zimmer gewesen wäre).

Komisch, dachte sie sich und schob die Pizza in den Ofen. Naja, war mehr Pizza für sie übrig. Aber da hörte sie auch schon ein Klopfen an der Tür. Sie öffnete und da stand Connor, mit steinerner Miene.

„Ich hab uns was zu essen geholt, dachte das besänftigt dich vielleicht", er hielt eine Tüte mit Pommes & Currywurst hoch.

Judy unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ich mach grad Pizza, wenn du mir was abgibst, kriegst du auch was von der Pizza, ok?"

Er lächelte und in stillem gegenseitigem Einverständnis beschlossen sie das Streitthema von vorhin nicht mehr aufzugreifen.

Beim Essen erzählte Judy ihm, sie habe das Auto bereits abgeholt und es ein paar Straßen weiter geparkt.

„Ich muss nur noch eben packen, dann können wir auch schon los.", erklärte sie und räumte die Teller weg.

„_Eben_ packen…aahja.", witzelte Connor, merkte aber nach einem Blick auf Judy wie sich ihr Gesicht verdüsterte und er hörte auf so fies zu grinsen. „Ja, ist okay. Und wer fährt jetzt?", und um einen Streit zu vermeiden…, „möchtest du fahren?"

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bleib auf dem Beifahrersitz, futtere Schokolade und schlaf ne Runde", damit ging sie aus der Küche um zu packen.

( Dienstag, 23:30 )

„Also wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Sekunden in einem Bett liege, leg ich mich einfach auf den Boden und schlafe hier" … „5… 4… 3…"

„Judy, wenn du dich hier im Flur hinlegst, lass ich dich hier liegen!", Connor klang, als würde er es ernst meinen, auch für ihn war die lange Autofahrt anstrengend gewesen.

„Du bist so gemein", Judy stolperte ins Zimmer und lies sich mitten auf das Sofa fallen ohne sich auch nur einmal umzuschauen.

Connor schüttelte den Kopf, legte Judys zahlreiches Gepäck ab, das er ganz selbstverständlich komplett allein hatte tragen dürfen, und suchte die Zimmer nach Murphy und Hanna ab.

Erst im letzten Moment fiel ihm die Notiz an der Türinnenseite auf, auf der stand, dass die beiden noch was trinken gegangen waren und es wahrscheinlich spät werden würde.

Ach, einen Whiskey könnte er eigentlich auch noch vertragen. Er nahm sich die Flasche aus der Küche und schüttete sich ein Gläschen ein, um sich dann damit auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Er schwenkte den Whiskey gedankenverloren im Glas, als ihm 2 Handys auf dem Tisch auffielen, die dort vorher nicht gewesen waren.

Die Pincodes lagen auf einem Zettel daneben, also machte er das erste an. Vier weitere Nummern waren eingespeichert, eine davon war Smeckers, die anderen drei gehörten zu anderen Handys. Er schloss, dass eine davon sicherlich zu dem anderen auf dem Tisch gehörte. Und die zwei weiteren hatten sicherlich Hanna und Connor dabei.

„Was ist das?", fragte Judy forsch.

„Scheinst ja doch nicht so müde zu sein", er nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und steckte sich die unvermeidliche Zigarette an.

„Eure ewige Qualmerei..", setzte Judy an, wurde aber sogleich von Connor unterbrochen. „Ja, passt zu meinem verruchten Image, hab gehört darauf stehen die Mädels. … außerdem kann ja nicht jeder so rein und perfekt sein, wie du anscheinend."

Judy schnaubte verächtlich. „Jetzt erzähl schon, was es mit den Dingern auf sich hat", sie schwor sich erstmal jegliche Sticheleien sein zu lassen. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war immer noch angespannt.

„Nicht viel, sind halt normale Handys. Gibt anscheinend noch 2 andere davon, die müssten Hanna und Murphy haben. Die Nummern sind alle eingespeichert, außerdem eine Nummer von Smecker.", er griff sich eines der Telefone, „hier, nimm du das, Pin steht da", und warf es Judy zu, die es ungeschickt auffing. „Das üben wir aber noch mal", eigentlich hatte er einen Witz machen wollen, doch Judy bekam auch diesen Kommentar in den falschen Hals, sprang auf und verlies das Zimmer in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Sie zog sich zügig aus und legte sich in das Bett am Fenster, das Linke.

Judy lag noch lange wach, auch noch als Connor etwas später einen Blick in das Zimmer warf. „Ich schlafe dann auf dem Sofa, Hanna und Murphy kommen bestimmt gleich", sie antwortete nicht, und kehrte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu.

In Momenten wie diesen war sie sauer auf die ganze Welt, hasste alles und am meisten sich selbst. Sie reagierte manchmal so absolut über, es war schon peinlich. Und trotzdem konnte sie sich dann einfach nicht davon abhalten wütend weg zu stürmen und beleidigt zu sein. Aber warum war er auch so eingebildet?

Irgendwann schlief sie endlich ein.

( Mittwoch 09:00)

„Hey… bist du wach?", Connor steckte den Kopf zur Schlafzimmertür herein.

Judy blinzelte, die Sonne schien ins Zimmer und sie vergaß einen Moment lang, dass sie eigentlich immer noch sauer auf Connor war und antwortete „Ja.. jetzt zumindest schon."

„Tschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Nur.. Murphy und Hanna sind nicht nach Hause gekommen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie stecken.", Connors Stimme klang wirklich leicht verunsichert, normalerweise hatte er immer einen selbstsicheren und leicht spöttischen Tonfall ihr gegenüber angeschlagen.

„Was?", mit einem Satz war sie aufgestanden. Sie war so erschreckt, dass es sie nicht einmal störte von Connor nur in ihren Schlafsachen gesehen zu werden. Connor konnte sich auch nicht davon abhalten seinen Blick einen Moment lang über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. In Trägerhemd und Hotpants gefiel sie ihm weit besser als in sämtlichen Catsuits dieser Welt. Und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl Judy in dieser Sekunde der Ungewissheit das erste Mal wirklich zu sehen.

Judy griff sich ihren Pullover.

„Ja, du solltest dich besser anziehen, wir müssen überlegen, was wir jetzt tun", der Moment war vorbei und Connor verließ das Zimmer.

Na toll, ihre ganzen Sachen waren natürlich noch in ihren Taschen.. und zwar im Flur. Sie beeilte sich also frische Anziehsachen rauszusuchen und verschwand dann unter der Dusche.

In Jeans und einer blau-weiß gestreiften Bluse, dazu FlipFlops, tappte sie wieder in die Küche.

Connor saß bereits am Küchentisch und schüttete ihr gerade auch einen Becher Kaffee ein.

„Hast du mal probiert auf ihren Handys anzurufen? Vielleicht haben die beiden sich ja einfach zu gut verstanden und sind irgendwo.. du weißt schon.", überlegte Judy.

„Natürlich hab ich das, ich bin nicht blöd. Gleich als erstes heute Morgen, da geht nur die Mailbox ran. Also entweder haben die beiden ihre Handys aus und wollen vielleicht wirklich nicht gestört werden oder sie sind irgendwo, wo die Telefone keinen Netzempfang haben."

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wo Murphy gestern mit ihr hingegangen sein könnte? Ihr habt doch hundertprozentig eine Stammkneipe. Da könnten wir vielleicht weiter kommen.", sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee, setzte die Tasse dann abrupt ab, „das ist doch echt zum Kotzen! Kaum trennen wir uns ein paar Stunden, haben wir die Hälfte verloren und Hanna ist schon wieder fort. Wir hätten zusammen fahren sollen.", ihre Stimme klang zittrig.

„Hey, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder.", Connor überlegte, ob er eine Hand auf ihre legen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch sein und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Wir werden sie wieder finden, okay? So kommen wir auch nicht weiter." … „Die beiden sind bestimmt ins McGinty's gegangen, das ist so unsere Stammkneipe, ist auch nicht weit von hier."

„Ja, da sollten wir anfangen. Außerdem müssen wir uns mit eurem Polizisten da treffen, wie hieß er noch gleich? Checker?"

„Smecker."

„Ja, genau, Smecker. Mit dem müssen wir uns in Verbindung setzen, Hanna wollte ihm meine Unterlagen geben, ich weiß nicht was er davon schon bekommen hat. Außerdem sollten ja die Pflanzen ins Labor. Mich würde auch interessieren, was dabei rausgekommen ist.

Wichtig ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Liste von mir, auf der alle Leute verzeichnet sind, die mit Hamilton in Verbindung standen. Die Handlanger werden wahrscheinlich immer noch die gleichen sein, nur dass sie jetzt nicht mehr für Hamilton arbeiten, sondern für denjenigen, der ihn erschießen lies. Wir müssen rauskriegen, wer über Hamilton steht und was ihn dazu veranlasst haben könnte Hamilton ausschalten zu lassen. Ich mach uns eine Liste …

… ihr habt nicht zufällig nen PC? Laptop?", Judy bemühte sich klare Gedanken zu fassen und sich auf das zu berufen was sie am besten konnte. Die ganze Sache strukturieren, auflisten, die nötigen Informationen sammeln und so dann zum Ziel kommen.

„Ah, jetzt warte mal, da komm ich nicht mit. Nein, wir haben keinen Computer, geschweige denn nen Laptop, son Scheiß haben wir bisher nie gebraucht. Aber ich kann dir Papier und Stift anbieten…"

„Na das ist ja was.. hab ich auch selber.", Judy machte sich daran Schreibzeug aus ihren Taschen zu holen und begann die Dinge aufzulisten, die sie jetzt brauchen würden, außerdem die Recherche, die Smecker für sie machen müsste und schließlich wo sie ansetzen mussten Fragen nach Hanna und Murphy zu stellen.

Der Gedanke an Hanna sorgte dafür, dass ihr richtiggehend übel wurde. Sie hatte sie wieder verloren, sie hatte nicht genug aufgepasst. Was war sie nur für eine miserable große Schwester? Und könnte sie es sich jemals verzeihen, wenn Hanna nun doch etwas zustoßen würde? Aber nein, sie zwang sich zur Vernunft. Hanna war nicht dumm und mit Murphy hoffentlich in guten Händen.

Judy musste nur alles daran setzen dem ganzen Alptraum endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Und vielleicht konnte Connor dann ja auch ganz nützlich sein.

Sie blickte auf, senkte ihren Blick aber sofort wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass Connor ihr fasziniert zugeschaut hatte.

„Ist was?", sie stand auf um sich noch Kaffee nachzuschütten. „Wir sollten sobald wie möglich los und keine Zeit verlieren."

„Nein nichts, ich hab nur grad gedacht. Du solltest echt weiter studieren, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist. Du würdest bestimmt eine gute Figur im Kostüm abgeben."

Sie schnaubte, was sollte der blöde Kommentar denn?

„Äh nee, das sollte nicht so klingen. Ich mein nur, du bist so, du wirkst halt doch irgendwie professionell. Auch ohne Catsuit.

Und außerdem sollten wir beide uns jetzt nicht mehr aufteilen. Wir gehen überall nur noch zusammen hin, das steht fest. Alleine kommt selbst von uns beiden keiner mehr klar. Einverstanden?"

„Ja, hab ich auch schon gedacht. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du mir unter die Dusche folgen darfst. … Jetzt zieh dich an, ich will zuerst bei dieser Kneipe vorbei. Wenn wir Glück haben wachen die beiden Vermissten da heute mit nem richtig fetten Kater auf. … zumindest hoffe ich das.", die letzten Worte murmelte sie nur, doch Connor hatte sie verstanden.

Er nickte nur und zog sich Schuhe an, dann verließen sie das Haus in Richtung McGinty's, hoffentlich war Doc schon wach…

… war er natürlich noch nicht, also hämmerten die beiden so lange an der Tür bis er sie schließlich fluchend einließ.

„W-W-Was ist denn l-l-los?", fragte Doc Connor erschrocken, Judy übersah er ganz.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und Connor ihm erklärte, weshalb sie ihn so früh hatten stören müssen. Doch leider bekamen die beiden nicht die gewünschte Antwort von dem alten Barkeeper.

Er konnte ihnen nur sagen, dass Hanna die Bar verlassen hatte und Murphy ihr kurz darauf gefolgt war. Sie hatten ihre Sachen da gelassen und weder gezahlt noch sich verabschiedet. Er hätte das zwar komisch gefunden, sich aber nichts dabei gedacht, so waren die jungen Leute von heute ja nun mal, eben ein bisschen spontaner.

„Ist d-d-denn was pa-pa-passiert? – Fuck, Scheiße!", fragte Doc besorgt.

„Nein, nichts ist passiert, die werden sich wohl noch irgendwo hier in Boston rumtreiben. Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden, ja? Wir müssen jetzt los.", sagte Connor und unterdrückte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme.

Er und Judy verließen den Pub und einigten sich ohne viele Worte darauf, sich zum Polizei-Präsidium aufzumachen.

„Und du kannst da einfach so reinspazieren?", fragte Judy, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von der Treppe entfernt waren, die hoch ins Revier führte. „Ich meine, ihr wurdet doch schließlich gesucht, oder?" Sie klang verunsichert, dieses heikle Thema hatte sie, seit der kurzen Aussprache in der Küche mit Murphy und Hanna zusammen, vermieden.

Judy war sich immer noch nicht ganz genau darüber im Klaren, was sie denn davon halten sollte. Einerseits hatte sie Connor und Murphy als ganz normale Kerle kennen gelernt, sie waren witzig, schlampig was Ordnung betrifft, sie liebten Alkohol und Zigaretten und eigentlich hätte zu ihrem Image auch noch eine fragwürdige Moral gepasst.

Dass gerade diese beiden so tief gläubig waren und Recht schaffen wollten, hatte sie sich erst kaum vorstellen können und auch jetzt war es für sie komisch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Connor und Murphy Mafiabosse abknallten.

Obwohl sie irgendwo das Richtige getan hatten, wenn Judy sich das auch nicht offensichtlich eingestehen wollte. Denn eigentlich, wie sie schon zu Hanna gesagt hatte, verurteilten die Brüder das Gesetz, dass sie einmal vorhatte zu vertreten, sie stellten sich über den Apparat, auf den eigentlich jeder Bürger vertrauen können sollte.

Doch wo lag der Fehler? War die Gesetzgebung wirklich so falsch oder war das Verhalten der Männer zu übertrieben?

„Smecker ist auf unserer Seite, der regelt das, denk einfach nicht zuviel drüber nach, Murph und ich haben das schon geregelt, damals.", unterbrach Connor ihren Gedankengang und marschierte ins Präsidium und schnurstracks zu einem der hinteren Büros.

Alle Officer, die gerade an ihren Plätzen waren, grüßten Connor freundlich und mit Namen, Judy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Was für eine absurde Situation.

Ohne zu Klopfen platzte Connor in Smeckers Büro.

„Smecker!", Connor stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Schreibtisch des FBI Agenten, der ihn nur verdutzt ansah.

„Connor, welches Ungetüm ist denn hinter dir her?", er verrenkte sich, um an Connor vorbei zur Tür schauen zu können, durch die Judy gerade kam, allerdings deutlich unsicherer als ihr Vorgänger.

„Sie? Du wirst doch wohl nicht Schutz vor einer schönen Frau bei mir suchen?", Smecker schmunzelte.

Connor schnaubte, „Ach was, wohl kaum. Murphy und Hanna sind verschwunden."

„Was? Wo und wann? Wie lang sind sie schon weg?"

Judy überließ es Connor die ganze Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, währenddessen kam sie auch zum Schreibtisch heran und stellte sich neben ihn, Connor hatte sich schon ganz selbstverständlich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

„Okay", sagte Smecker, als Connor seine Erzählung beendet hatte, „und wer sind Sie? Judy, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ja, genau, Judy, Hannas beste Freundin, sie müsste ihnen auch unsere Unterlagen zum Hamilton-Fall gegeben haben und auch die Pflanzen von der Plantage."

„Achja, ja, wie wunderbar Sie nun endlich auch kennen zu lernen. Nenn mich ruhig Paul, es stört dich doch auch nicht, wenn ich Judy sage?", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „setz dich doch."

Connor lies erkennen, dass ihn diese Höflichkeiten extrem nervten, er wollte endlich weiter kommen um Murphy zu finden.

„Bleib ruhig, Connor, wir finden sie schon. Wir müssen mit dem anfangen, was wir haben, ein Gespräch mit Judy ist mir da sehr wichtig.", dann wandte er sich an Judy, „du wurdest also neun Monate lang auf der Plantage festgehalten?", sie nickte und Smecker blieb einen Moment still, „Eure Recherchen sind sehr gut, ich konnte viel damit anfangen. Aus der Liste mit den Anhängern Hamiltons musste ich allerdings eine Menge Leute raus streichen, die mittlerweile tot sind. Dafür konnte ich neue hinzufügen."

„Ja, das hatte ich befürchtet. Wenn so ein großes Tier wie Hamilton ermordet wird, müssen seine engsten Gefolgsleute natürlich auch mit draufgehen, das ist nur klug von dem, der Hamilton ermorden lies. Haben Sie, äh, hast du irgendeine Vorstellung, wer der neue Boss dieses Tabak Imperiums ist?"

„Also in der Presse hat sich ein gewisser Damien Jules als Hamiltons Nachfolger vorgestellt. Allerdings vermute ich, dass er nicht derjenige ist, der in dem Geschäft die uneingeschränkte Entscheidungsgewalt besitzt. Es wird noch einige geben, die über ihm stehen, da bin ich gerade dran.

Deine Pflanzen sind leider noch in der Analyse, ich habe noch keine Ergebnisse erhalten, aber das wird wohl nicht mehr so lange dauern.

So…", setzte Smecker mit einem Blick auf Connor hinzu, „jetzt zu Hanna und Murphy. Was meinst du, Judy, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie auch auf die Plantage gebracht wurden?"

„Darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht..", antwortete Judy, womit sie sich einen empörten Blick von Connor einfing, warum hatte sie diese Gedanken nicht mit ihm geteilt? „Aber ich denke, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie gerade auf dieser Plantage sind. Es war eine kleinere Plantage, keine von den großen und wichtigen. Während meiner Zeit dort hab ich viel mitgehört. Hamilton hat anscheinend viele Plantagen in den USA aufgegeben, da ihm der Presserummel zu heiß wurde.

Dieser Einbruch musste natürlich ausgeglichen werden, also wurden die Plantagen, die er gleichzeitig in Kuba unterhielt noch ausgeweitet und es kamen anscheinend auch welche dazu.

In den letzten Tagen, bevor uns die Nachricht von Hamiltons Tod erreichte, waren anscheinend auch schon Diskussionen im Gange, ob nicht auch Warren mit einigen Leuten rüber nach Kuba gehen sollte.

Doch dann kam ja alles anders, Hamilton wurde erschossen, Warren verließ die Ranch fluchtartig, ich weiß nicht weshalb und wohin, und ich floh.

Es wäre natürlich ein Ansatz noch einmal auf die Plantage zu fahren.. um, ja, um zu sehen, wie es dort weiter gegangen ist. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar in Warrens Schreibtisch Informationen über die Plantagen in Kuba finden, er schien sich mit dieser Sache wirklich ausführlich beschäftigt zu haben. Nur, vielleicht ist da ja schon gar keiner mehr?", sie stockte.

Der Gedanke daran noch einmal auf die Plantage zu müssen, nachdem sie ihr gerade erst entkommen war, bereitete ihr mehr als nur Unbehagen.

„Aber du willst nicht wieder dahin, hab ich Recht?", Smecker schaute sie durchdringend an.

„Naja, es war nicht gerade die schönste Zeit meines Lebens dort. … - Aber wenn es für Hanna ist, und für Murphy natürlich, dann werde ich wieder dorthin gehen.", sie schaute Connor unsicher an. „Nur etwas ist mir schon wichtig. Ich möchte bis dahin eine Waffe führen können, und dürfen."


	9. Chapter 9

So, hier wieder ein bisschen was von Hanna und Murphy :)

* * *

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-9-  
**

(Mittwoch, um die Mittagszeit)

Murphy und Hanna erwachten am nächsten Tag aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf ihren provisorisch eingerichteten „Betten". Hanna setzte sich auf und streckte die steifen Glieder. Sie hatte wohl noch ein wenig besser geschlafen als Murphy, denn er hatte ihr freundlicherweise erlaubt ihn als Kopfkissen zu missbrauchen.

Murphy erwachte mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Rücken und einem extrem knurrenden Magen, doch ein Blick zu Hanna sagte ihm, dass sie diese Gefühle zu teilen schienen.

„Morgen... oder wie viel Uhr auch immer es ist." Hanna lächelte Murphy müde und nicht besonders enthusiastisch an. Er gähnte und brachte ebenfalls ein „Morgen" zustande.

Hanna stand auf und streckte sich erneut. „Ob die uns wohl was zu essen bringen...?" Murphy zuckte mit den Achseln und erhob sich dann auch.

„Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Ich bin allerdings dafür, dass wir jetzt wo es hell ist mal nach einem Ausgang suchen." Er blickte sich um, als könnte er vielleicht irgendwo ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hier geht's raus" entdecken.

Er murmelte etwas, doch Hanna konnte es nicht genau verstehen. Er ging dann schließlich in eine Richtung davon. Über die Schulter rief er noch nach hinten „Sie du mal in der anderen Richtung nach!"

Sie wusste nicht so recht wie sie sein verhalten jetzt deuten sollte, folgte jedoch seinen Anweisungen und tat seine Laune als Morgenmuffeligkeit ab. Sie hatte sehr schnell das Ende der Lagerhalle erreicht und konnte mit einem Blick sehen, dass es dort sicherlich keinen Ausgang gab. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte zu Murphy laufen, als ihr jedoch auf Grund der plötzlichen Bewegung kurz schwindelig wurde und ihre Wunde auf der Stirn für einen Moment noch stärker pochte als sowieso schon.

„Was ist los?" kam Murphy's Stimme von vorne. Er hatte wohl auch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Hanna lies schnell ihre Stirn los und stieß sich von der Wand ab, gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatte.

„Ach nichts... ich bin bloß noch müde."

Murphy war wohl nicht ganz überzeugt, denn er kam auf sie zu und packte ihren Kopf auf eine Art die keine Widerrede zuließ. „Lass mal sehen..." murmelte er leise während er ihre Stirnwunde genauestens begutachtete. „Hm..." „Was ?" „Ich glaube die Wunde hat sich leicht entzündet." „Ach was... das ist nichts!" sie entzog sich seinem Griff und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie geschlafen hatten.

Ihre Wunde pochte ziemlich heftig, aber sie wagte es nicht mit der Hand dahin zu fassen. Murphy würde sie nun sicherlich beobachten und sie wollte ihn nun wirklich nicht auch noch mit so was belasten.

Hanna kletterte auf eine der Kisten und legte sich auf den Rücken, lies aber noch die Beine über den Rand baumeln. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Pochen in der Wunde. Irgendwie hoffte sie, auf diese Weise den Schmerz bezwingen zu können. Nach wenigen Momenten gab sie jedoch seufzend auf und öffnete die Augen wieder um sie ein bisschen umherschweifen zu lassen. Sie hatte ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun. Sie stutze, als sie die Decke betrachtete.

„Murphy ?... Schau mal zur Decke." Murphy der unten auf dem Boden saß folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und entdeckte eine riesige, leider geschlossene, Ladeöffnung. Sie war mindestens Zehn mal Zehn Meter breit und musste wohl für die Fracht, die ganzen Kisten, da sein.

Hatte man sie auch auf diesem Wege hier herunter gebracht?

„Meinst du die haben uns hier runter geworfen?" fragte Hanna, glaubte allerdings nicht wirklich dran. Das wären so an die 13-15m mindestens. So einen Sturz hätten sie gar nicht überleben können.

Murphy überging die Frage. „So'n Mist. Das heißt wir sind wirklich vollkommen darauf angewiesen, dass uns jemand hier herausholt. Da ist nichts mit Überraschungsmoment, oder gar Flucht... verdammt." Das letzte Wort war wohl mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet. Er musste viele Gedanken darauf verwendet haben, einen Weg zu finden unmittelbar nach andocken des Schiffes zu fliehen.

Hanna setzte sich auf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah müde aus. „Wie geht es denn eigentlich deiner Beule?" Sie hüpfte von ihrer Kiste herunter und verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht, als ihr Kopf wieder blitzartig schmerzte. Der Moment war allerdings schnell vorbei. Sie kniete sie ganz dich vor Murphy auf den Boden.

Sanft zog sie ihn, trotz dem er sich ein wenig sträubte, zu sich und betastete vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf. Sie lies ihren Blick die ganze Zeit auf seinem Gesicht um zu beobachten an welchen Stellen er Schmerz empfand.

Nachdem er im Vergleich zu Gestern lediglich kaum merklich das Gesicht verzog, lies sie von seiner Beule ab und ihre Finger glitten sanft und langsamer als wahrscheinlich angebracht über seinen Nacken und kamen schließlich auf seinen Schultern zur Ruhe.

Murphy's Gesichtsausdruck hatte irgendwo in der Sekunde zwischen dem Beule Betasten und dem Berühren seiner Schulten von Unbehaglich zu vollkommen Eindringlich gewechselt. Seine blauen Augen schienen dunkler als sonst und waren auf ihre fixiert.

Hanna fühlte die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen und wandte ihren Blick ab. War ihre Zärtlichkeit zu auffällig gewesen? Verlegen wollte sie ihre Hände von seinen Schultern nehmen und sich ein Stück von ihm wegsetzen, als seine Hände plötzlich ihre griffen und sie da hielten wo sie waren. Überrascht und ein wenig geschockt trafen ihre Augen wieder seine.

Als seine Hände anfingen langsam über ihre Arme zu wandern formte sich eine kribbelige Spannung in ihrem Unterleib und ihr Atem ging schneller.

Da hatte sich seine eine Hand bereits um ihre Taille gelegt und sie zu ihm auf den Schoß gezogen, während die andere über ihre Schultern in ihren Nacken gewandert war. Einen Moment lang schien er zu zögern, als ob er auf eine Art Protest ihrerseits wartete. „Murphy ..." Ihre Stimme war rau und mehr oder weniger bloß ein Flüstern.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit einem Mal war Murphy über ihr, seine Hände schienen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu berühren und sein Mund presste sich fordernd auf ihren. Sie konnte ihre Arme nur um ihn schlingen und sich an ihn klammern.

Alles war so intensiv und Hannas Gefühle durchfluteten sie, sodass sie fürchtete sie müsse in ihnen ertrinken, wenn er nicht bald wieder ein wenig Abstand nahm. Doch Murphy schien nicht die Absicht zu haben. Als sich seine Hand langsam unter ihr Poloshirt schob wusste sie, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

---

Murphy wusste nicht was über ihn kam. Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte sie beinahe auf ihm gelegen und er wäre beinahe wahnsinnig geworden. Am nächsten Morgen nach einer entsprechend durchwachsenen Nacht, war er verständlicherweise eher nicht so gut gelaunt gewesen.

Doch dann waren ihre Finger vorhin so sanft über seinen Nacken gestrichen, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er daran zurück dachte. Sie wusste es bestimmt nicht, dessen war er sich sicher, doch ihr Blick zeigte ein Verlangen, das ihn sofort erregte.

Als sie dann plötzlich rot wurde und sich von ihm abwenden wollte, fühlte er sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass sie ihn unbewusst so angesehen hatte.

Er hatte sie zu sich gezogen und als sie dann seinen Namen mit dieser sexy rauen Stimme flüsterte verlor er die Beherrschung. Er presste sie gegen sich und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren. Er brauchte nicht lange auf die Erwiderung warten.

Seine Hände waren überall und er beugte sich über sie während er sie zu Boden drückte und seine Hand langsam unter ihr T-Shirt schob. Er wollte sie so sehr. Schnell und mit minimalem Kontaktverlust hatte er ihr das Poloshirt ausgezogen. Inzwischen schien auch sie von der Lust gepackt worden zu sein, denn auch sein Shirt war er kurz danach los.

Langsam bahnten sich seine Lippen einen Weg über ihre Schulter bis sie allmählich die sanfte Wölbung ihrer Brust erreichten. Er unterbrach sich kurz und wollte auch das letzte Kleidungsstück obenrum entfernen. Da seufzte Hanna ungeduldig, setzte sich auf und erledigte dies binnen weniger Sekunden selber.

So lag sie vor ihm, unter ihm, und schaute ihm in die Augen, als wartete sie darauf, dass er etwas tat. Murphy konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, von ihrem verklärten und doch so sehr auf ihn fixierten Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Haar leicht zerzaust. Sie schien genauso erregt zu sein wie er, denn ihre Brüste waren fest und ihre Nippel hart und hervorstehend, als warteten sie darauf in den Mund genommen zu werden

Da setzte sie sich leicht auf und nahm seine Hand. Und dann berührte und liebkoste er ihre nackte Brust während er sie wieder stürmisch küsste.

Er fühlte wie ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichelten und langsam immer tiefer glitten, bis sie schließlich seinen Hosenbund erreichten. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam am Hosenbund entlang bis sie vorne ankamen.

Mit viel Geschick öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und knöpfte seine Hose auf. Diesmal unterbrach er sie indem er sich aufsetzte und schnell ebenfalls ihre Hose öffnete. Sie hob ihre Hüfte und half ihm sie ab zu streifen. Danach setzte sie sich auf und begann an seiner Hose zu zerren. Als er sie endlich ausgezogen hatte, warf er sie achtlos beiseite.

---

Sie waren wenige Momente davon entfernt es zu tun. Hanna fühlte ein tiefes Bedürfnis ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Wie er da in Boxershorts vor ihr kniete war einfach unwiderstehlich. Wenige dunkle Härchen sammelten sich an seinem Bauchnabel und formten einen schmalen Pfad, der in seinen Shorts verschwand.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Weg bis zur letzten Barriere. Sie spürte wie Murphy ein Schauer durchfuhr und ihm leise ein Stöhnen entglitt. Seine Erektion war durch den dünnen Stoff mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Eine beinahe unerträgliche Spannung in ihrem Unterleib erinnerte sie daran wo genau sie diese jetzt spüren wollte.

Ungeduldig machte sie sich daran seine Shorts nach unten und ihm auszuziehen.

Sie kam nicht umhin ihn anzustarren. Sie war definitiv zufrieden.

Dann wurde sie von Murphy wieder auf den Boden gedrückt. Doch er neckte sie, indem er sich fast schmerzhaft viel Zeit damit ließ ihr Höschen nach unten zu ziehen. Sie wollte es schon selber tun, doch er ließ sie nicht.

Er beugte sich schließlich über sie und sie konnte _ihn_ spüren und versuchte ihm mit ihren Hüften entgegen zu kommen. Mit einer Hand legte er eines ihrer Beine um seine Hüften und mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich ab, damit sie nicht sein ganzes Gewicht tragen musste.

Hanna schlang ihr anderes Bein auch um ihn und wollte ihn runter drücken. Genervt schaute sie in sein Gesicht als er sie nicht gewähren ließ und sah dass er sie neckend angrinste.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst und er küsste sie, wie er sie bis jetzt noch nicht geküsst hatte. Er verschlang sie beinahe.

Und dann drang er in sie ein.

Hanna keuchte in seinen Mund und auch er konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er begann sich zu bewegen und sein Rhythmus wurde allmählich immer schneller und er brachte Hanna mit jedem Stoß dem Höhepunkt ein Stück näher.

Er füllte sie vollkommen aus und Hanna wandelte zwischen Genuss und leichtem Schmerz, wobei ersteres eindeutig überwog und letzteres auch nicht unangenehm war. Sie spürte wie Murphy immer wieder seine Hand in ihren Schritt führte um ihrem Orgasmus auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Sie hätte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen können wie lange es gedauert hat, doch mit einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß kam sie heftiger denn je. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und biss ihm in die Schulter um nicht laut aufschreien zu müssen. In vollkommener Ekstase wartete sie beinahe hilflos darauf, dass ihr Körper aufhörte zu zittern. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sie beim ersten Sex mit ihm zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Nicht Mal Hamilton war das gelungen und er war ein sehr aufmerksamer und geschickter Liebhaber gewesen.

Murphy stieß noch einige letzte Male zu bevor auch er für einen Moment in ihren Armen ganz starr wurde und seinen Höhepunkt genoss. Dann ließ er sich kraftlos in ihre Arme sinken und sie hielt seinen Kopf an ihre Brust während beide versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

---

Nach wenigen Momenten rollte Murphy von Hanna runter. Er war ja nun doch um einiges schwerer als sie. Er zog sie jedoch zu sich und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Sie war leicht verschwitzt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Immer noch leicht außer Atem drückte er ihr nach wenigen Minuten einen Kuss auf die Stirn und richtete sich auf um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Er merkte, dass Hanna protestieren wollte, allerdings durften sie nicht vergessen wo und in was für einer Lage sie sich befanden.

Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und begann sich an zuziehen.

---

Hanna schaute Murphy einen Moment lang beim anziehen zu, bevor auch ihr wieder schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass sie sich in einer riesigen Lagerhalle befanden und jeden Moment jemand kommen konnte.

Sofort blickte sie sich nach ihrer Unterwäsche um und fand auch schnell ihr Höschen. Als sie danach auch endlich ihren BH gefunden und angezogen hatte ging sie hinüber zu Murphy, wo ihre Hose lag. Auf dem Weg hob sie auch noch ihr Poloshirt auf und zog es über. Er hatte sich, obwohl er bereits wieder vollkommen angekleidet war, noch nicht wieder zu ihr umgedreht.

Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihre Hose und räusperte sich. Sie war ein wenig verletzt und wusste nicht so recht warum jetzt so eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

Aber sie wollte auch nicht zu voreilig sein. Vielleicht interpretierte sie auch einfach zu viel hinein und er wollte einfach nur höflich sein und sie nicht anstarren, während sie sich anzog.

Hanna hielt dieses unangenehme Schweigen nicht mehr aus. Sie legte ihre Hand sachte auf seinen Arm und ging um ihn herum. „Ist etwas?" Sie war nervös, schaute ihm aber trotzdem ins Gesicht. Es zuckte um seine Mundwinkel und es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor Hanna verstand, dass er sich zusammen riss um nicht los zu lachen.

Jetzt war sie erst recht verletzt. Lachte er sie aus?

Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Lachst du? Was ist denn so komisch?... Lachst du... lachst du mich etwa aus?"

Murphy schien den verletzten Ton in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben, denn das offensichtliche Lachen verschwand aus seinen Augen, obgleich sein Gesichtsausdruck immer noch alles andere als ernst war.

„Nein... was? Hanna, nein." Er zog sie zu sich und schloss sie in seine Arme. Hanna war erleichtert.

„Ich lache über die Gesamtsituation..." und dann lachte er wirklich. Er legte seine Stirn an die ihre und schaute ihr immer noch belustigt in die Augen. „ Wir werden entführt und in einer Lagerhalle gefangen gehalten und haben nichts Besseres zu tun als eine Nummer auf dem _Boden_ zu schieben..." Jetzt musste auch Hanna kichern.

„Scheiße.." er schmunzelte „Sie haben das vielleicht sogar auf Video!". Er grinste als Hanna krebsrot im Gesicht wurde.

„Oh Gott... das ist ja peinlich." Sie blickte sich um, als könnte jeden Moment ein Filmteam hinter der nächsten Kiste hervorspringen. Sie lehnte sich gegen Murphy, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und seufzte. Das war jetzt auch egal und wenn es so war, dann würden sie das jetzt eh nicht ändern können.

Jetzt wo sie allmählich zur Ruhe gekommen und ihre Körper wieder in der Lage war anderes wahrzunehmen außer Murphy's Berührungen, spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Stirn sehr deutlich.

Er war während sie mit Murphy geschlafen hatte, vollkommen als dumpfes, leichtes Pochen in den Hintergrund getreten.

Jetzt nach dieser körperlichen Anstrengung war der Schmerz heftiger als zuvor und sie fühlte wie die Kopfschmerzen sich auf den ganzen Schädel ausbreiteten. Dazu kam, dass sie seit anderthalb Tagen nichts getrunken hatte.

Sie war froh, dass Murphy ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und das sie gegen ihn lehnte, denn jetzt war ihr leicht schummrig zu mute. Sie wollte sich hinlegen und schlafen.

„Ich bin tot müde." Sie brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande und wollte sich von ihm lösen um sich auf eine der Kisten zu legen.

Murphy jedoch hielt sie fest und grinste sie anzüglich an. „Hab ich dich so geschafft?"

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie sicherlich auf diese Unterhaltung eingegangen. Jetzt küsste sie ihn jedoch lediglich kurz und sagte „Ja..." bevor sie ihm noch ein Lächeln schenkte und sich umdrehte.

---

Murphy hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er beobachtete wie Hanna mühselig auf die nächste Kiste kletterte, sich sofort hinlegte und ruhig liegen blieb. Sie hielt ihren Kopf in beiden Händen.

Dann realisierte Murphy plötzlich, dass ihre Kopfwunde zusammen mit der körperlichen Anstrengung und dem absoluten Wassermangel höllische Kopfschmerzen verursachen musste.

So wie sie dort lag und ihren Kopf hielt musste das der Fall sein. Er seufzte, er war natürlich ebenfalls angeschlagen, aus beinahe denselben Gründen, obgleich seine Beule nicht mit ihrer Verletzung zu vergleichen war, doch hatte er schon einige Male in misslichen Lagen wie so einer gesteckt. Sein Körper würde das vorerst verkraften

Wobei auch ihm der Wasser und Nahrungsmangel wirklich zu schaffen machen würden. Spätestens am nächsten morgen würden sie sich beide tot elend fühlen. Hoffentlich würde irgendwer auf diesem Schiff Mitleid mit ihnen haben.

Es gab eh nichts Besseres zu tun, deshalb kletterte er behutsam auf die Kiste auf der Hanna zu schlafen schien. Er legte sich neben sie und schaute sie an. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch leicht gerötet und ihre Haare hatte sie nicht kämmen können oder etwas in der Art. Obwohl sie schon besser ausgesehen hatte, fühlte er sich stärker als zuvor zu ihr hingezogen.

Sie war unglaublich. Irgendwie ein wenig naiv und schüchtern, und doch gleichzeitig so wagemutig und temperamentvoll. Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er sich körperlich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Das war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie zusammen auf der Couch gelegen hatten.

Das war noch nicht Mal ne Woche her und doch kam es ihm schon viel länger vor. Jetzt wusste er jedoch, dass er mehr für sie empfand. Er wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass ihr etwas passierte. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie war ungewöhnlich warm dafür, dass sie hier nur im T-Shirt lag. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht krank wurde. Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten.

Er rückte etwas näher zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie ohne sie zu wecken. Dann schloss auch er seine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Während er langsam in die unwirkliche Welt des Schlafes gezogen wurde, fiel ihm plötzlich ein Geräusch auf, das bis vor wenigen Momenten noch nicht da gewesen war.

Sofort öffnete er die Augen und blickte sich um. Da entdeckte er über ihnen an der Decke eine offene Luke durch die ein Korb an einem Seil hinab gelassen wurde. Plötzlich war er hell wach. Er stand auf, sprang von der Kiste und lief dort hin, wo der Korb vermutlich den Boden berühren würde.

Der Korb hatte ihn beinahe erreicht. Er blickte noch mehrere Male nach oben, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken.

Dann konnte er den Korb endlich berühren und entgegen nehmen. Er löste ihn von dem Haken an dem er befestigt war und stellte fest, dass er schwerer war, als er aussah. Sofort wurde das Seil wieder nach oben gezogen.

Er stellte ihn auf den Boden. Drinnen befanden sich mehrere Dosen Ravioli, um die fünf bis sechs Liter Wasser, zwei Löffel, ein Dosenöffner und ein Briefumschlag.

Den konnte er später öffnen. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser und eilte zu Hanna. Vorsichtig rüttelte er sie um sie zu wecken. „Hanna? wach auf. Hier, sie haben uns was zu Essen und zu Trinken gebracht." Sie schien nur widerwillig die Augen zu öffnen und machte einen verwirrten Eindruck.

„Was ist? Wieso hast du mich geweckt... ich will schlafen." Sie drehte sich um und legte die Arme schützend um den Kopf.

„Du kannst nachher schlafen. Komm schon..." Er packte sie zog sie in eine aufrechte Position. „...erst musst du was trinken!" Mit einer Hand hielt er sie am Oberarm fest, damit sie sich nicht wieder hinlegen konnte und mit der anderen und den Zähnen öffnete er die Flasche.

Dann hielt er ihr die Flasche hin.

---

Hanna fühlte sich völlig entkräftet. Als Murphy ihr so die Flasche hinhielt konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen, dass er um sie besorgt war. Nur ihm zu liebe zwang sie sich dazu etwas zu trinken.

Doch schon nach wenigen Schlucken setzte der Durst ein und sie trank mehr als die halbe Flasche, bevor sie gezwungen war wieder zu Atmen. Murphy lächelte zufrieden.

„Jetzt kannst du gerne Schlafen." Er trank den Rest aus der Flasche und sprang wieder von der Kiste.

Erst jetzt entdeckte Hanna den Korb, der auf dem Boden stand. Dumpf erinnerte sie sich daran das Murphy auch was von Essen gesagt hatte, als er sie vorhin geweckt hatte.

Jetzt wo sie sich besser fühlte, wäre es so einfach halbwegs zufrieden einzuschlafen. Doch jetzt wurde ihr auch wieder ihr Hunger bewusst. Sie kletterte behutsam von der Kiste und gesellte sich zu Murphy, der bereits von einer zweiten Flasche Wasser getrunken hatte und jetzt dabei war eine der Dosen zu öffnen. Ein Blick sagte ihr, dass es Ravioli waren.

Ganz gewiss nicht ihr Lieblingsessen, aber definitiv besser als nichts.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete darauf, dass er die Dose komplett öffnete.

Nach wenigen Momenten stellte er sie endlich auf den Boden zwischen ihnen. Er reichte ihr einen Löffel und einen behielt er für sich.

„Na dann, guten Hunger!" Er grinste sie an und sie grinste zurück. Dann machten sich beide über das Essen her.

Der Briefumschlag war erst mal vergessen.


	10. Chapter 10

Judy und Connor in Action!! Viel Spaß.. und entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit ;)

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-10-**

„Das ist doch total hirnrissig, so eine ausgemachte Scheiße…" 

„Smecker hat's aber erlaubt"

„Smecker hat's erlaubt, oh man, ich weiß gar nicht unter was für Drogen er in dem Moment gestanden haben muss. Schließlich muss _ich_ die nächste Zeit in deiner Gesellschaft verbringen – nicht er."

„HAHA, ja, nimm dich in Acht!", und damit drehte Judy sich um und ging auf den gutaussehenden Officer zu, den Smecker ihr genannt hatte.

Connor schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

---

„Hi, ich bin Judy. Agent Smecker hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt, wegen den Schießübungen.", sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ah, genau, er hat mir schon gesagt, dass du kommen würdest. Du möchtest also schießen lernen?", erwiderte dieser.

„Ja, naja, wollen, ich muss, ähm.."

"Achja, Colin Chase heiß ich, für dich natürlich nur Colin, wir nehmen das hier in Boston nicht so eng. Dann komm mal mit".

„…nehmen das hier nicht so eng, pff", Connor hatte mit einigem Abstand gewartet und hatte auch jetzt eigentlich keine Lust sich weitere flache Anmachsprüche von _Colin _anzuhören oder sich Judys klägliche Schießversuche anzusehen, also beschloss er Mittagessen zu gehen.

Lies diese Judy sich eigentlich von jedem anbaggern? Und wieso gefiel sie ihm trotzdem so gut? Scheiße, wenn Murphy wenigstens hier wäre. Was der jetzt wohl machte? Gedankenverloren starrte Connor auf die Karte und zwischendurch immer wieder auf die Uhr. Er wollte Judy rechtzeitig wieder am Präsidium abholen.

---

„Genau, so…", Colin stellte sich vielleicht etwas zu nah hinter Judy und führte ihr die Hand, um ihre Schießstellung etwas zu korrigieren. „Na, also, das klappt doch schon ganz gut."

Er wendete sein Gesicht Judy zu und lächelte sie an.

Judy lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken und einen Moment lang hätte sie sich am liebsten von ihm Küssen lassen, doch dann fiel ihr wieder Hanna ein und als sie sagte „Lass es mich noch mal alleine probieren, okay?", und von ihm zurückwich, kam gerade Connor um die Ecke in ihre Schießkabine hinein.

„Na, sag bloß, ihr habt es bis jetzt beide überlebt?", er hatte wieder sein Pokerface aufgesetzt und Judy konnte nur raten, wie viel er gesehen hatte.

„Noch so'n Satz und wir müssen Smecker erklären warum _du _es nicht überlebt hast!", schmetterte sie Connor entgegen und setzte dann erneut zu Übungsschüssen an, die auch ohne Colins Hilfe erstaunlich gut gelangen.

„So, ich muss jetzt noch ne Runde fahren. Von mir aus üben wir morgen noch mal? So gegen 11?", beendete Colin ihre erste Schießstunde.

„Okay, noch mal, vielen Dank", sie lächelte ihn an, „dann bis morgen!" und ohne einen Blick auf Connor zu werfen, wendete Judy sich zum Gehen.

Als dieser jedoch stehen blieb, wandte sie sich doch noch einmal um „Kommst du? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und müssen schließlich noch einiges regeln."

Grr, und wie er sie hasste! Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein, wie sie mit ihm umgehen könnte? Das hätte er ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht geschmettert, doch heraus kam stattdessen nur ein zaghaftes „Bin schon auf dem Weg…".

Judy guckte ihn verwirrt an, was war denn mit dem los? Tat es dann aber als unwichtig ab und verließ mit ihm gemeinsam das Präsidium.

„Mit welchem Auto wollen wir eigentlich fahren? Wieder mit Hamiltons?", fragte Judy ihn auf dem Weg zurück zu dem Apartment der MacManus Brüder.

„Nein, ich werde Smecker bitten uns einen Geländewagen zu besorgen. Erstens ist es mir doch zu heiß immer noch mit dem Wagen von diesem toten Scheißer rumzufahren und zweitens liegt diese Plantage ja wohl nicht gerade neben einer Autobahnausfahrt, oder", Connor warf ihr einen Blick zu, der zu sagen schien „hättest du ja auch selbst mal drauf kommen können".

Judy ignorierte den Blick. „Klingt vernünftig. Ich hatte auf der Hinfahrt zwar die Augen verbunden und auf dem Ritt zurück war es stockduster, aber ich weiß noch, dass es ein ganzes Stück von der nächsten Stadt aus war. Mit dem Pferd hab ich damals irgendwas zwischen 2 und 3 Stunden gebraucht. Weißt du denn wie man nach Cornut City kommt?"

„Cornut City? Was'n das für ein Kaff?", er schnaubte, „ich werd Smecker bitten uns ein Auto mit Navi zu geben. Ich geh einfach mal davon aus, dass du keine Karten lesen kannst.", er schloss die Tür auf, „ich versuch noch mal die Handys anzurufen und sprech mit Smecker. Geh du Getränke und Essen für die Fahrt einkaufen."

Ruhig bleiben, ruhig bleiben, ruhig bleiben, murmelte Judy wie eine Art Mantra vor sich hin. Jetzt nur nicht ausflippen. Sie schnappte sich ein paar Tragetaschen, ihren Geldbeutel und verließ die Wohnung, allerdings nicht ohne ein „Du kannst mich mal", im Raum stehen zu lassen.

---

„Ach, scheiße.", dachte sich Connor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es mal wieder zu weit getrieben. Wo war seine witzige und gelassene Art hin? Seit Murphy verschwunden war, stand er permanent unter einer grässlichen inneren Anspannung. Ein bisschen so wie damals, als er an das Klo gefesselt gewesen war, während die Mafia-Penner Murphy mit nach draußen genommen hatten um ihn zu erschießen.

Sein Bruder war ihm eben das allerwichtigste im Leben, trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihren ständigen gegenseitigen Neckereien und Prügeleien.

Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er dagegen zu Judy stand. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gedacht, boah, da haben wir uns aber zwei hübsche Mädchen an Land gezogen. Doch dann hatte diese Zigarren-Geschichte viel größere Ausmaße angenommen als er erwartet hatte, denn das plötzliche Verschwinden von Murphy und Hanna war keine Lappalie.

Trotzdem, sie hatten Hanna anfangs versprochen, dass sie beide ihr helfen würden und das würde er auch.

Aber einfach war das gewiss nicht, warum musste ihm bei dieser Judy auch ständig der Kragen platzen? Er wusste selbst nicht warum, denn eigentlich war sie eine tolle Frau. Selbstsicher, klug, aufgeschlossen, witzig, mutig und so was alles, vielleicht waren sie einfach beide zu starke Charaktere, die gar nicht anders konnten als aufeinander zu prallen und sich gegenseitig abzustoßen?

Oder, was er sich eigentlich gar nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte es nur den simplen Grund, dass sie ihm gefiel? Nein, das wohl kaum.

---

„Und, erkennst du schon etwas wieder?"

„Ähm, Connor, hier sieht immer noch alles gleich aus, noch genauso, wie schon vor etwa einer Viertelstunde.. überrascht es dich also, wenn ich jetzt nein sage?!"

„Na toll.. ein Navi, das hier völlig nutzlos ist, eine Beifahrerin, die auch keine Ahnung hat.. das sind ja heitere Aussichten", grummelte Connor in sich hinein.

Sie waren schon vor über zwei Stunden aus Cornut City aufgebrochen und sahen überall um sich herum nichts anderes als staubige Straßen, Felder und vereinzelte Tabakfelder, welches, wie Judy feststellte, allerdings die waren, die ein ganzes Stück vom Haupthaus entfernt lagen.

„Ey, jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Wer sitzt denn hier am Steuer?", antwortete Judy schnippisch.

Jetzt reicht's, Connor lies seine Wut am Bremspedal aus und sie legten eine filmreife Vollbremsung hin. Er stieg aus, lies den Schlüssel aber stecken und riss die Beifahrertür auf.

„Bitte, dann fahr du. Ich hab die Nase gestrichen voll von dir und dieser Einöde."

Etwas verdutzt stieg Judy aus, diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht provozieren wollen, aber nun gut, sie setzte sich wortlos auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr los. Währenddessen drehte sie weiter an den Radioknöpfen herum, bis (endlich!!!) Musik aus den Lautsprechern hallte.

Connor hatte darauf bestanden die Musik auszumachen, während sie nicht wussten, wo sie lang mussten. Nun, jetzt saß sie am Steuer und konnte das entscheiden, haha.

Aus dem Radio schallte „If it makes you happy" von Sheryl Crow, Judy drehte auf, sang mit (sah, wie Connor das Gesicht verzog und die Augen schloss, um ruhig zu bleiben), und zu allem Überfluss erblickte sie bald am Ende der Straße einige Ausläufer der Plantage, es war also nicht mehr weit.

Als sie näher an die Farmgebäude heran kamen stellte sie das Radio wieder aus, sie wollte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht allzu sehr auf sich ziehen.

Sie fuhr rechts ran, stellte den Motor aus und drehte sich zu Connor, der weiterhin schwieg.

„Okay, wir sind fast da. Am besten überlegen wir uns so langsam mal, wie wir die Sache dort angehen.", brach Judy das Schweigen.

Die Antwort von Connor blieb aus, also erklärte sie, wie sie sich das Ganze vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich denke, wir werden es einfach auf die direkte Art versuchen. Wir gehen rein, ich suche Luke und wenn wir Glück haben, sind außer ihm nur noch ein paar der Arbeiter da, die um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich eh am arbeiten sind und uns nicht in die Quere kommen können.

Sollte Warren allerdings da sein.. dann hab ich keine Ahnung, wie wir die Sache angehen sollen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn festhalten und fesseln und dann befragen?

Jetzt sag du doch auch mal was! Du bist hier schließlich derjenige, mit der kriminellen Erfahrung!"

Ähm ja.. was sollte er darauf sagen? Dass Murphy und er nie etwas wirklich geplant hatten, ihnen eher alles quasi in den Schoß gefallen war? Nein, auf keinen Fall konnte er das so sagen.

„Tja, ich würd' sagen, wir lassen das mal auf uns zu kommen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Warren überhaupt da ist, ist ja auch relativ gering, wie du sagst.. und dieser Luke ist ja anscheinend recht umgänglich. Wenn dann doch etwas anders läuft als geplant, lass ich mir schon was einfallen, okay? … und nun fahr schon weiter!"

„Pff, okay. Ohne einen Plan und mit einem Einfaltspinsel an meiner Seite, na das kann ja heiter werden.", antwortete Judy mit sarkastischem Unterton, startete aber zügig den Motor, da sie Connor ansah, dass dieser sie am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgen würde.

---

Die Farm lag ruhig da, für einen Moment dachte Judy sie wäre vielleicht komplett verlassen, doch in dem Moment trat schon Luke aus dem Haupthaus. Natürlich, ihm entging schließlich nichts von dem, was hier auf der Farm vor sich ging und so hatte er die Neuankömmlinge schon gesehen, bevor diese überhaupt die Einfahrt passiert hatten.

Judy stieg aus und sah Luke an, der stehen blieb und wegen der späten Nachmittagssonne die Hand abschirmend über die Augen gelegt hatte.

Oh man, war das merkwürdig wieder hier zu sein. Irgendwas in Judy drin schien sie zu zwingen, wieder ins Auto zu steigen und so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

Okay, ruhig bleiben, durchatmen.

„Luke, Hi.", sagte Judy zu Luke, der gerade auf sie zugetreten war und sie fassungslos anschaute.

Connor hatte er ganz übersehen, denn er stand ruhig hinter dem Auto und beäugte Luke erst einmal aus ein wenig Entfernung. Er wusste nicht ganz warum, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen hegte er sofort einen gewissen Groll gegen diesen Luke. Ob die beiden wohl etwas miteinander gehabt hatten? Es war schließlich wirklich ziemlich einsam hier draußen…

„Judy? Was willst du denn schon wieder hier? Du hast es doch gerade erst geschafft von ihr abzuhauen!", Luke war entsetzt Judy schon wieder hier zu sehen. Wie konnte man so leichtsinnig sein? „Warren kann jede Minute wieder hier auftauchen und dann? Hat es dir so gut bei uns gefallen?", er war wirklich wütend.

„Warren ist also noch nicht wieder da..", Judy war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, sie hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet Warren von Connor ruhig stellen zu lassen und ihm dann ein paar Fragen zu stellen. „Luke, ich weiß, du verstehst mich nicht, aber die ganze Sache ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Hanna ist verschwunden und die Plantage war ein Ansatzpunkt, um Informationen zu bekommen. Nur deshalb sind wir noch mal hier und auch so schnell wie möglich wieder weg."

„Auf deine eigene Gefahr hin.. und wer ist er? Ich dachte es gäbe nur dich und Hanna?", fragte Luke und nickte in Connor's Richtung.

„Er? Oh, Rückendeckung. Man weiß schließlich nie.", Judy wollte Luke nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, dass Hanna und sie sich einfach mit wildfremden Typen einließen, die versprochen hatten, ihnen zu helfen.

Connor war wenig begeistert von seiner Beschreibung, murmelte ein „Pfft" und fragte dann genervt, ob man das „hübsche Pläuschchen" der Beiden vielleicht ein wenig beschleunigen könnte.

Luke tat als hätte er Connor nicht gehört. „Komm Judy, ich schließ dir Warrens Büro auf. Du musst nur schnell machen und alles so hinterlassen, wie du es vorgefunden hast."

Judy war erleichtert, „Danke Luke, echt, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte." Und damit folgte sie Luke ins Haus.

Missmutig trottete Connor hinterher _Wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll_, äffte er Judy nach. Dann hätte sie doch einfach hier auf der Plantage bleiben sollen!

Um seine Missgestimmtheit noch zu unterstreichen lehnte sich Connor in Warren's Büro lässig an eine Wand und zündete sich erst mal eine Zigarette an. Ein Hoch auf den Tabakgenuss, der dafür sorgte, dass diese _bestfriend _Typen hier schön in der Pampa versauerten. Ob er mit dieser Masche wohl bei Judy gelandet war? Hier hatte er ja auch keine Konkurrenz.. aber ob er dann wohl einen hoch bekommen hatte? Und wenn dann war das sicherlich nur.. er begutachtete seinen Zigarettenstummel.. ja.. das kam bestimmt hin… hämisch lachte er vor sich hin.

„Erzählst du dir wieder selbst schlechte Witze, Connor? Mach dich doch endlich mal nützlich, geh nach draußen und halt Ausschau, ob sich irgendjemand der Plantage nähert.", Judy war leicht genervt von Connors Rumgestehe. Das hier ging doch schließlich auch ihn etwas an!

„Zu Befehl, Ma'am", Connor rauschte nach draußen ab, natürlich immer noch mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na, zu mehr als dir Rückendeckung zu geben ist er nicht nutze, oder?", bemerkte Luke skeptisch. Und als Judy vertieft in den Inhalt von Warren's Schreibtisch nicht antwortete, „Hast du schon was sinnvolles gefunden?", er begutachtete die verschiedenen Stapel, die Judy auf dem Schreibtisch gebildet hatte.

Judy murmelte ein „Vielleicht" und dann, „sag mal, funktioniert der Kopierer?" Luke nickte. „Gut, dann brauche ich von allen Papieren auf diesem Stapel Kopien", sie zeigte auf den höchsten der drei Stapel.

Luke seufzte, machte sich aber an die Arbeit. Er würde wahrscheinlich so gut wie alles tun, um diese kleine Schönheit wieder sicher außerhalb der Plantage zu wissen. Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er, in dem Moment in dem er Judy aus dem Auto steigen sah, gehofft hatte, sie wäre nur wegen ihm noch einmal zurück gekehrt. Ach na ja, das waren doch müßige Gedanken.. er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kopierer.

---

Judy fuhr hoch. Was war das denn? Dieses Dokument passte hier nicht so ganz rein. Auch davon machte sie noch eine Kopie, allerdings ohne Luke zusehen zu lassen. Besser sie beunruhigte ihn nicht noch mehr. Dieses Rumgesuche in Warren's Büro musste ihn schon nervös genug machen.

„So, ich glaube, mehr ist hier nicht zu finden. Besser wir verschwinden wieder schnell, bevor noch jemand was bemerkt. Du sollst nicht darunter zu Leiden haben, Luke.", sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und begutachtete noch einmal den Schreibtisch. Sie hatte gut aufgepasst, Warren würde sicherlich nichts bemerken.

„Wann Warren wohl wieder auftaucht?", fragte sie Luke beim hinaus gehen.

„Tja, keine Ahnung.", Luke schloss das Büro wieder ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo Connor auf sie warten sollte. „Die Männer sind jedenfalls nicht traurig, dass er mal ein paar Tage weg ist. Ich mach mir aber schon ein paar Gedanken darüber. Das Einzige, was wir seitdem gehört haben, ist, dass Damien Jules nun an Hamiltons Stelle steht. Das hat mich ziemlich überrascht, muss ich zugeben."

„Wie?", fragte Judy erstaunt, „Du kennst diesen Jules?" Das lies selbst Connor wieder aufmerksam werden, den sie nun erreicht hatten.

„Ja, aber nur flüchtig.", gab Luke Auskunft. „Vor einigen Jahren war er mal eine Zeit lang hier auf der Plantage. Ich schätze, er musste wegen irgendwas untertauchen. Dazu bietet sich die Plantage ja geradezu an. Ich war damals noch normaler Arbeiter und hab nicht so viel mitbekommen.. aber er war ziemlich lange hier. Bestimmt ein halbes Jahr, bevor er wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zurück konnte."

Connor löste sich aus seiner abwesenden Haltung und schien nun sogar leicht interessiert. „Was war er denn für ein Typ?"

Luke antwortete Judy und würdigte Connor nur eines kurzen Blickes. „Ziemlich aufgeblasen, wenn du mich fragst. Hat immer viel geredet, aber da war wohl nicht wirklich viel dahinter. Denke, er passt gut in Hamilton's Rolle. Er soll den Konzern ja nur repräsentieren, er hat keinerlei Entscheidungsgewalt. Und wenn dem Vorstand Jules' Gesicht nicht mehr passt, wird er ausgetauscht."

„Und du glaubst, das Gleiche haben sie mit Hamilton gemacht? Dem Vorstand hat sein Gesicht nicht mehr gepasst? Ist Hamilton auch durch irgendeine Sache in Ungunst geraten?", bohrte Judy nach.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Von Hamilton hab ich nie viel mitbekommen. Warren hat mal gesagt, er würde sich gern so viele Nutten leisten können wie Hamilton, aber das war es auch schon. Naja, vielleicht ist sein Drogenkonsum in unhaltbare Maße ausgewachsen. Das geht Typen mit zuviel Geld ja schnell so.. aber das ist nur eine Vermutung."

„Okay, danke, das hilft auch schon… echt, Luke, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir genug danken soll.", sagte Judy.

„Am besten, du setzt dich jetzt einfach schnell wieder ins Auto und du", er richtete das Wort erstmals an Connor, „bringst sie in Sicherheit. Das würde mir schon reichen.", er nahm Judy in den Arm. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Kleines.", flüsterte er Judy ins Ohr, allerdings noch laut genug, dass Connor es mitbekam. „Du auch, bis bald.", und damit ließen Judy und Connor die Plantage hinter sich. Judy fand es zwar schade Luke jetzt wohl nie wieder zu sehen, insgeheim war sie jedoch unheimlich froh der Plantage nun endgültig den Rücken zu kehren.

Hoffentlich würde sie nie wieder hier hin müssen… sie ließ sich tiefer in den Beifahrersitz sinken und schloss die Augen.

---

„Judy! Hey! Wach mal auf!", unsanft rüttelte jemand an ihrer Schulter.

„Mhm…? Was..was ist? Ich schlafe…", murmelte Judy und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

Klasse, dieses Mädel wurde von Minute zu Minute nerviger. Warum ließ er sich eigentlich auf den ganzen Scheiß ein? Achja, Murphy. Man, das würde er büßen müssen, wenn er ihn endlich in die Finger bekam! Grummelig packte er Judy in der Kniebeuge und unter den Armen und trug sie in das Motel, das er für die Nacht ausgesucht hatte.

Er und Judy hatten noch nicht besprochen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte und so hatte er entschieden, dass es ausreichte sich erst mal weit genug von der Plantage zu entfernen, eine Nacht durch zu schlafen und dann weiter zu sehen.

Connor legte Judy auf dem Bett ab. So spät wie sie eingecheckt hatten, war natürlich nur noch ein Doppelzimmer zu bekommen gewesen. Er war echt genervt, vor allem, als er die mottenzerfressene Couch entdeckt hatte, die die einzige Ausweichmöglichkeit war, um nicht mit Judy in einem Bett schlafen zu müssen. Einen kurzen Moment hatte er überlegt einfach das Mädchen auf der Couch abzulegen und es sich dann alleine in dem großen Bett gemütlich zu machen, aber dafür war er leider zu sehr Gentleman. _Ja, denkt man nicht von mir, was? Die gute Erziehung unserer Mutter!_

Er machte sich kurz im Bad ein wenig frisch und legte sich dann auch ins Bett. Möglichst weit weg von Judy. Aber.. Pustekuchen! „Die Kissen sind so unbequem….", nuschelte Judy schlaftrunken vor sich hin – war sie überhaupt aufgewacht? – und legte ihren Kopf auf Connor's Brust.

_Toll! _Was sollte er denn damit anfangen? Die wurd' ja immer anstrengender! Aber ihre Wärme war schon angenehm, musste er sich eingestehen… Zögerlich legte er einen Arm um sie und blieb unbewegt liegen… Ach, Scheiß drauf. Er zog sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich, schloss die Augen und fragte sich, wie er ruhig einschlafen können sollte, wo doch seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit nur um dieses Mädchen kreisten, dass sich da so angenehm an ihn schmiegte…

Judy legte einen Arm um dieses wunderbar gemütliche und vor allem warme Kissen, das sich unter ihrem Kopf befand und seufzte zufrieden. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und.. Uäh! Was war das denn? Das Kissen war Connor's Oberkörper und sie hatte sich gerade daran gekuschelt!

Mit einem Mal war Judy hellwach und machte einen Satz vom Bett. Connor wachte just in diesem Moment auf, er war noch leicht schlaftrunken. „Was ist los..? Tarantel?"

„Nee, alles ok. Es ist nur schon 8h, wir sollten langsam mal los.", schnell schloss sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich, um sich anzuziehen. Hoffentlich hatte Connor nicht bemerkt wie rot sie geworden war!

„Oh, was riecht hier denn so verführerisch?", fragte Judy als sie aus dem Bad kam. „Ich hab mir Kaffee und was zum Frühstück geholt. Wusste nicht ob du auch was wolltest, deshalb hab ich vorsichtshalber mal Nichts für dich mitgebracht..!", Connor konnte sich bei Judys empörtem Blick das Lachen nicht verkneifen und zauberte im selben Moment noch einen zweiten Becher Kaffee und ein paar Muffins hervor.

„Ich weiß doch, dass du ohne regelmäßige Fütterung und die nötige Dosis Koffein unausstehlich bist!", lachte er sie an. „Pff", machte Judy, nahm dann aber einen gierigen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich prompt, was bei Connor nur zu noch mehr Heiterkeit führte.

Das reichte! Judy stürzte sich auf ihn, sodass Connor rückwärts aufs Bett fiel, während Judy ihn mit Fäusten bearbeitete. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, was sie nur noch mehr aufbrachte.

„So, jetzt reicht's aber mal!", Connor versuchte es mit einem ernsten Gesicht und drehte den Spieß um, er warf Judy von sich runter und neben sich aufs Bett, drehte sich über sie und – Stille. „So bekommt man dich also zum Schweigen, was?", er grinste sie süffisant an.

Oh man, los, schlag mich ins Gesicht oder küss mich, aber beende die unangenehme Stille! Los jetzt! – Leider konnte Connor Judy's Gedanken nicht hören.

„Ähm, ja. Danke für den Kaffee. Zum Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit dachte ich, ich stelle eine deiner Schlägereien mit Murphy nach, die vermisst du doch, oder? Und, ähm, ich denke, jetzt ist es genug und, ich finde du solltest mich jetzt wieder aufstehen lassen."

Connor bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und stützte sich über ihr mit beiden Armen ab. Wie muskulös die waren und was er damit wohl alles anstellen konnte… „Ja, ich wollte jetzt eh duschen gehen.", und damit stand Connor auf und verschwand ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen im Bad.

Judy ließ ihren Kopf zurück aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. Das wurde ja immer komplizierter! Aber mal wieder das Gewicht eines Mannes über sich zu spüren.. sie seufzte noch einmal. Wie gern hätte sie sich zu mehr hinreißen lassen.

Aber dafür hatten sie eigentlich absolut keine Zeit. Viel mehr sollten sie sich überlegen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und trank erstmal den, nun genießbaren, Kaffee, dabei konnte sie immer am besten denken.

---

„Was machst du eigentlich noch so alles, während ich im Bad bin?! Das waren doch gerade mal 15 Minuten oder so! Und währenddessen wertest du unseren Besuch auf der Farm aus, sprichst dich mit Smecker ab, planst unsere weitere Route, bezahlst das Motel und packst unsere Sachen ins Auto. Ein für alle Mal: Du Freak!"

Judy lächelte, „Da siehst du mal, was du an mir hast. Und außerdem hast du mir schließlich einen Kaffee besorgt, der sich tatsächlich auch Kaffee nennen durfte, nicht diese Brühe, die es sonst überall gibt. Das hat mich eben auf Touren gebracht."

„So, auf Touren gebracht..?", er schmunzelte und dachte sich insgeheim, dass es bestimmt auch noch andere Wege gab um sie ein wenig „auf Touren zu bringen", die er gern mal ausprobieren würde.

Früh am Morgen war Judy nochmal ein paar Kopien durch gegangen, dabei war ihr wieder das eine unscheinbare Blatt in die Finger gekommen, das so gar nicht zu den anderen passen wollte. Es war eine kleine Nachricht und ein Kontoauszug. Adressiert an Warren, aber der Absender „2. Partei", sollte das eine Firma sein? Sie konnte sich nichts darunter vorstellen. Auf der Notiz stand eine Flugnummer und der Kontoauszug zeigte den Eingang einer Geldsumme im 5-stelligen Bereich an.

Hieß das, dass Warren gar nicht vorranging für Hamilton gearbeitet hatte sondern vielleicht für die 2. Partei? Und waren die 2. Partei vielleicht diejenigen, die über Hamilton gestanden hatten und schließlich dafür sorgten, dass er erschossen wurde? Aber wieso sollten die sich an jemand Unbedeutendes wie Warren halten?

Fragen über Fragen. Kurz um hatte Judy direkt mal Agent Smecker angerufen, um ihn über ihre neuesten Entdeckungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Von der „2. Partei" hatte er noch nie etwas gehört, er würde sich aber mal schlau machen und versuchen einige Informationen für sie zu sammeln.

Bis dahin wollte Judy erst einmal nach New York zurückkehren, sie hielt das für nicht besonders gefährlich und im Prinzip war dieser Damien Jules der einzige Punkt, an den sie nun noch anknüpfen konnte. Viel hatten sie leider noch nicht erreicht.

So kam es, dass Judy und Connor einmal still und ohne Streit nebeneinander im Auto saßen. Beide waren zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft und zermarterten sich das Gehirn, wo sie ansetzen sollten um Hanna und Murphy einen Schritt näher zu kommen.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaja... Murphy und Hanna haben immer noch eine Menge Spaß ;)

**How to get your personal Saint**

**-11-**

Die Tatsache, dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden mit Murphy geschlafen hatte machte sie ganz verrückt. Und hungrig auf mehr. Hanna seufzte und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie und Murphy hatten sich gründlich gestärkt und dann entschieden noch ein Nickerchen einzulegen. Er lag neben ihr auf der Seite und hatte einen Arm über ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen, warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und das löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln bei ihr aus, was es ihr unmöglich machte sich zu entspannen und einzuschlafen. Dazu kam auch noch das leichte Pochen in ihrer Stirn. Allerdings schien die Wunde jetzt schon besser. Murphy hatte sie mit etwas Wasser ausgespült.

Nach den Lichtverhältnissen zu schätzen musste es jetzt so gegen 20 Uhr sein. So vorsichtig wie möglich hob Hanna Murphys Arm an und rollte zu Seite bevor sie ihn sanft auf den Boden legte. Sie stieg von der Kiste, auf der sie sich nieder gelassen hatten und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Guckloch, dass sie gleich am Anfang hier entdeckt hatte.

Die Sonne war schon ein ganzes Stück hinter dem Horizont versunken. Das abendliche Rot und das weite blaue Meer sahen toll zusammen aus. Hanna verspürte auf einmal das tiefe Bedürfnis irgendwo am Strand zu sitzen und die frische Seeluft einzuatmen und sich einfach nur sorgenfrei zu fühlen. Doch sie musste sich schweren Herzens eingestehen, dass das wohl noch länger dauern könnte, bis ein solcher Zustand erreicht war.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Kiste hinter ihr zurück und verlor sich in dem Anblick des Sonnenuntergangs und ihren Gedanken.

Was Judy und Connor wohl gerade machten. Ob sie schon heraus gefunden hatten, wer sie entführt hat? Das ganze wurde einfach immer komplizierter. Sie waren gerade mal den zweiten Tag unterwegs und so wie es den Anschein machte, konnte das noch Tage weiter gehen.

Da fiel Hanna der Brief aus dem Korb plötzlich wieder ein. Schnell kam sie hinter der Kiste hervor und ging so leise wie sie konnte ohne Murphy zu wecken zu dem Korb. Mit dem Brief in der Hand eilte sie zum Fenster zurück um noch mit den letzten Sonnenstrahl die Schrift entziffern zu können.

Der Umschlag war nicht beschriftet. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihn und sah das darin nur ein kleiner Zettel lag. Sie nahm ihn heraus und las

Ihr bekommt einmal am Tag Essen und Trinken und morgens werdet ihr einzeln zum Waschen abgeholt. Die Reise dauert noch an die 2 Tage. Keine Faxen. Seit euch bewusst, dass mit uns nicht zu Spaßen ist. Eure Lage ist ernst und solang wir nicht haben, was wir wollen, seit ihr in unserer Gewalt.

_Die 2. Partei_

„Die 2. Partei?" dachte Hanna und kam sich ein bisschen vor wie in einem schlechten Krimi. Die Schrift war unordentlich und besonders informativ war das ja jetzt auch nicht. Allerdings war ihr der drohende Unterton nicht entgangen und in Anbetracht dessen, was sie bereits über diese „Drei" wusste, wollte sie da lieber auch kein Risiko eingehen. Schließlich hatten sie Hamilton kaltblütig ermordet und Murphy und sie brutal bewusstlos geschlagen. Inzwischen war die Sonne komplett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Mond und Sterne erhellten nun den Himmel.

Hanna zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihre Taille legten.

---

Murphy schmunzelte als Hanna zusammenfuhr. Er begann ihren Hals mit Küssen zu liebkosen und fragte sie „Na, was machst du hier?" da sah er den Brief in ihrer Hand. Den hatte er schon fast vergessen. Hanna bemerkte seinen Blick und hielt den Brief so, dass er ihn auch bei dem schlechten „Licht" überfliegen konnte.

„Nun ja, besonders informativ war das ja nicht. Und was ist bitte die 2. Partei?...ein bescheuerterer Name ließ sich wohl nicht finden."

„Hm... nun ja, aber sie scheinen es ernst zu meinen. Bescheuerter Name hin oder her!" seufzte Hanna. „ Sie hätten ruhig mal auch ein Kartenspiel oder irgendwas anderes zur Unterhaltung mitgeben können."

Murphy schmunzelte und fing an ihren Nacken leicht zu massieren während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte „Ich wüsste da schon etwas, das ich sowieso lieber tun würde als Kartenspielen..." und dann küsste er erneut ihren Nacken und seine Hände wanderten ihre Arme hinunter und glitten auf ihren Bauch.

Hanna ließ sich gegen ihn zurück fallen und er hörte wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte als er über ihren Bauch streichelte und schließlich mit der linken Hand ihre Brust umfasste, während er mit der rechten Hand versuchte ihre Hose aufzuknöpfen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder in ihr zu versinken, sie unter sich stöhnen und seufzen zu hören während er sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte.

---

Als Murphy den Nippel ihrer linken Brust durch ihr T-Shirt zwirbelte konnte sie nicht mehr so untätig dastehen. Hanna spürte wie sich ihre niederen Regionen immer mehr verspannten und sie wusste nur ein Mittel, dass diese Art von „Spannung" lösen konnte. Sie drehte sich um und brauchte auch nicht lange warten bis sie seinen Mund endlich wieder auf ihrem spürte. Sie wanderte mit ihren Händen über seinen schönen muskelbetonten Bauch und zog sein T-Shirt hoch. Kurz ließ Murphy von ihr ab und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders, als einen Moment inne zu halten und ihn bewundernd anzuschauen.

Er sah wirklich unglaublich gut aus. In dem sanften Licht, dass von Mond und Sternen durch die kleine Luke kam, schimmerte seine Haut makellos. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht und sie erschauderte als sie den intensiven, erregten Blick sah mit dem sie seine gerade fast schwarzen Augen taxierten. Seine Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Wortlos zog sie sich ihr eigenes T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos weg.

Dann küsste er sie wieder. Diesmal nicht ganz so stürmisch. Sie spürte wie er ihren Bh öffnete und ihn abstreifte. Ihre Hose folgte unmittelbar danach.

Diesmal war er es der einen kurzen Moment inne hielt. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf „Ich will dich...". Danach verschwamm in ihrem Kopf alles ein wenig. Die Hitze seines Körpers hüllte sie vollkommen ein und sie spürte sein Brust an ihrer. Er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, dass sie nicht mehr mit bekam, wann er Zeitgefunden hatte seine Hose zu öffnen.

Plötzlich hob er sie hoch und sie keuchte, als er ihr Höschen beiseite schob und dann mit einem Stöhnen seinerseits in sie eindrang. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Mitte und konnte sich nur noch an ihn klammern während er sie immer wieder zum Stöhnen brachte. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und er nutze sofort die Gelegenheit um gierig ihren Hals und ihre Brust zu liebkosen.

Sie spürte wie sie unausweichlich auf den Höhepunkt zu steuerte und die sich aufbauende Spannung machte sie schlichtweg verrückt. Ein wenig unsanft zog sie seinen Kopf zurück um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er schien auch kurz davor zu sein. Als sie so in sein Gesicht schaute wusste sie plötzlich, dass sie diesen Kerl wirklich mochte. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und dann zog sie ihn mit aller Kraft an sich als sie kam.

---

Als sie um ihn herum pulsierte, war es um ihn geschehen und er presste sie hart gegen die Wand als auch er kam. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, als er merkte wie ihre Anspannung nachließ und sie kraftlos in seinen Armen hing. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern gelegt und er spürte ihren immer noch schnellen Atem heiß in seinem Nacken.

Der Mond schien von hinten auf ihren leicht verschwitzen Rücken und er streichelte sie sanft, während sie wieder zu Atem kam. Vorsichtig ließ er sie runter, ließ sie aber noch nicht los, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass ihre Beine sie noch nicht wieder ganz tragen würden.

Als sie ihn schließlich anschaute lächelte sie verlegen und flüsterte „Was tun wir hier bloß?" „Hm... uns sinnvoll beschäftigen würde ich sagen..." er grinste sie an, küsste sie dann kurz auf den Mund, bevor er sie los ließ und sich nach ihren Klamotten bückte.

„Hier dein Bh und dein Shirt." Er reichte ihr ihre Sachen und sah zu, wie sie sich wieder anzog, währen er auch sein T-Shirt überzog und seine Hose wieder zu knöpfte.

Sie bückte sich und tastete auf dem Boden nach etwas. „Verdammt, wo ist denn meine Hose?". Murphy bückte sich zu ihr runter und begann ebenfalls auf dem Boden nach ihrer Hose zu tasten „Hm... in welche Richtung hast du sie denn geworfen?" er konnte ein freches Grinsen dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Sie boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. „Au!.." „Dann hör auf zu grinsen... ich will nicht nur in Unterwäsche da stehen, wenn sie uns morgen früh zum waschen holen!" Bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Kerle Hanna nur in ihrem knappen Höschen sehen könnten, verging ihm tatsächlich das Grinsen.

---

Hanna tastete sich hinter der Kiste hervor und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Hose am Rand fand. Ein wenig angewidert zog sie sie über ihre verschwitzen Beine. „Na... eine Sorge weniger", sagte Murphy hinter ihr, als er im Halbdunkeln erahnte, dass sie ihre Hose wieder hatte.

Nun, da sich ihr Puls und ihr Atem wieder langsam normalisierte, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass ihre Wunde an der Stirn nicht mehr pochte als nach dem Schläfchen vorhin. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Sie sah, dass Murphy inzwischen von der zweiten Kiste herunter geklettert war und nun zu ihr hinauf schaute. Sie lächelte ihn an und machte sich auf ihm zu folgen. Murphy hatte anscheinend nach dieser körperlichen Betätigung das Bedürfnis noch ein paar Ravioli zu essen.

„Hier, möchtest du auch?" er hielt ihr einen der Löffel hin. „Ne, lass mal, danke." Aber sie legte sich neben ihn und schaute ihm beim Essen zu.

„Du solltest morgen aber mehr essen. Du darfst hier nicht an Stärke verlieren." Murphys Tonfall war zwar scherzhaft, aber sein Blick war ernst. Das konnte sie sogar im Dunkeln erahnen. „Jaja.. keine Angst, ich fall schon nicht vom Fleisch." gähnte sie und tat seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung ab.

Da sie nicht wusste, wie früh irgendjemand kommen würde um sie zum Waschen zu holen und generell auch nicht wusste, wie spät es schon war, beschloss sie jetzt zu schlafen. Sie war gerade auch so herrlich entspannt und schläfrig. Mit einem weiteren Gähnen schloss sie die Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite. „Ich bin müde. Schlaf gut."

„Hm... diesmal hab ich dich wohl wirklich geschafft." Sie kicherte leise, als er die Worte von nach dem ersten Mal wiederholte. „Ja, das hast du wohl, Mister.... und ich verstehe wahrlich nicht, wie du jetzt noch was futtern kannst." Sie hörte wie er kurz lachte und anscheinend die Dose wegstellte. „Na gut, komm her..."

Ehe sie wirklich gucken konnte, was er tat, hatte er sich wohl schon neben sie gelegt und sie halb auf sich drauf gezogen. So an ihn geschmiegt fühlte sie sich sicher und konnte beruhigt einschlafen.

---

Murphy lag noch etwas länger wach und lauschte ihren regelmäßigen Atemgeräuschen. Während er so da lag und über das Geschehen der vergangenen 24 Stunden sinnierte, fiel ihm plötzlich glühend heiß ein, dass sie überhaupt nicht über Verhütung gesprochen hatten. Ob sie wohl irgendwas machte?... Die Pille nahm sie offensichtlich nicht.

Auf einmal ganz unruhig überlegte er, Hanna noch einmal zu wecken und sie danach zu fragen. Nunja... aber wenn sie nicht verhütete, dann war es jetzt wohl eh schon zu spät und sie konnten nichts daran ändern. Er konnte sie also genauso gut auch morgen früh fragen und jetzt noch in Ruhe schlafen lassen.

Mit dem Gedanken an kleine Kinder, die mit Bierflaschen und Pistolen in Connors und seiner Wohnung spielten versuchte er einzuschlafen. Und apropos Connor... was er wohl gerade tat?

---

(Donnerstag morgens)

Am nächsten Morgen schreckten die beiden durch plötzliches, lautes Getöse aus dem Schlaf. Murphy war sofort hell wach und schob Hanna mit einer beschützenden Geste hinter sich. Schnell hatten beide bemerkt, dass das Geräusch der Ladeluke zu zuordnen war, die sich öffnete und damit eine Flut von hellem Sonnenlicht in den Laderaum ließ.

Oben waren laute Stimmen zu hören, die sich etwas unverständliches zuriefen. Es machte alles einen sehr beschäftigten Eindruck. Wenige Minuten nachdem dem Luke sich vollständig geöffnet hatte, wurde ein kleiner Lastenträger an einem Seil hinab gelassen.

„Zuerst die Kleine!..." hörten sie eine Stimme von oben sagen. Die Person selber konnten sie leider nicht sehen.

„Okay, dann geh dich mal schön waschen..." Murphy sah sie ein wenig unbehaglich an, obgleich er versuchte die Situation gelassen zu sehen. Wenn diese Leute ihnen bzw. Hanna ernsthaft etwas hätten antun wollen, dann hätten sie das schon längst tun können. „Ich hoffe, ich kann mir die Zähne putzen." murmelte sie bloß.

Vorsichtig betrat sie den wackeligen Aufzugersatz, der sich auch, sogleich sie nur einen Fuß drauf hatte, in Bewegung setzte, sodass sie beinahe wieder hinunter gefallen wäre. Verlegen grinste sie Murphy an, der sich schon bereit gemacht hatte sie aufzufangen. „Bis gleich." Und dann schaute Hanna dem Sonnenlicht entgegen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie endlich oben war.

Murphy beobachtete wie Hanna oben von zwei paar Händen an den Armen gepackt wurde und dann verschwand.

---

Zwei Männer, eindeutig die beiden „Bodyguards" von dem Typen, der Hamilton erschossen hat, führten sie auf eine Hütte zu. Der größere, dunkelhaarige schupste sie das letzte Stück zur Tür.

„Du hast eine halbe Stunde. Geh duschen, putz dir die Zähne, mach, was du willst... aber in einer halben Stunde holen wir dich daraus. Egal, was du gerade machst." Er grinste sie dabei anzüglich an.

Schnell verschwand Hanna in dem Häuschen und stellte missmutig fest, dass man nicht abschließen konnte. Nun gut.

Um keine Zeit zu verlieren streifte sie sofort ihre Klamotten ab. Handtücher hatte man ihnen wenigstens hingelegt. Sie stieg in die Duschkabine. Wider erwarten, war das Wasser nicht ganz eiskalt und es gab sogar Seife. Kernseife, aber immerhin. In Rekordzeit wusch sie ihren Körper und ihre Haare. Sie wollte sich noch in Ruhe die Zähneputzen und die Toilette benutzen. Sie war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.

Als sie dann aber doch noch einen Moment unter dem angenehmen Wasserstrahl verharrte und über ihren Bauch strich fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Murphy und sie hatten überhaupt nichts benutzt. „Scheisse...". Sie dachte plötzlich sie müsse sich übergeben. Schnell drehte sie das Wasser zu und eilte zur Toilette. Doch nach einigen Momenten des Würgens, bei denen nichts rum kam, stand sie wieder auf und blickte in den Spiegel über dem kleinen Waschbecken.

„Mensch Hanna... du bist doch schon 23. Denk doch mal nach..." Wie hatte sie so unverantwortlich sein können? Nicht mal die Tatsache, dass ihr Höschen den größten Hinweis für ihren Leichtsinn, hatte „auffangen" müssen, weil sie keine Taschentücher hatten, hatte ihr die Problematik vor Augen geführt.

Leicht benebelt benutzte sie ihre Finger und die Zahnpasta um so gut es ging ihre Zähne zu pflegen. Sie überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann ihre Unterwäsche zu waschen und dann im Lagerraum trocknen zu lassen. Ein paar Stunden ohne Höschen in ihrer Jeans würde sie überleben. Gesagt, getan. Danach, zog sie ihre Hose und ihr T-Shirt wieder an. Die Sachen rochen nicht besonders gut und gaben ihr ein dreckiges Gefühl. Aber da konnte sie nichts gegen machen.

Nun noch die notwendigen Bedürfnisse. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch genug Zeit hatte.

---

Murphy machte sich inzwischen das zweite Brot mit Käse und aß dazu noch ein paar Ravioli, die von gestern übrig geblieben waren. Kurz nachdem Hanna weg war, hatte man ihm einen Korb mit Brot, Käse zwei weiteren Dosen Ravioli und noch mehr Wasser hinab gelassen. So langsam konnte Hanna aber mal zurück gebracht werden.

Als ob man seine Gedanken gehört hätte, hörte er sie plötzlich „Kommen Sie schon. Ich wollte nur Klopapier mitnehmen. Das ist doch kein Verbrechen. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich damit fliehen könnte."

„Halt die Klappe, Mädchen und beeil dich."

Murphy blickte gespannt nach oben. Er stand auf, als er Hanna kurz empört aufschreien hörte. Und dann wurde die Ladefläche samt Hanna darauf in die Mitte der Luke gesteuert und langsam hinab gelassen.

„Sie mieser Widerling. Das werden sie noch bereuen." rief Hanna nach oben.

Murphy schmunzelte ein wenig. Was Ernstes konnte der Typ ihr nicht angetan haben, sonst hätte Hanna sicher mehr Angst sich mit dem anzulegen.

Plötzlich, ca. 6 Meter über dem Boden hielt der „Aufzug" an. Murphy stutzte. „Hey, was soll das?" rief Hanna schon nach oben, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Spring runter, Kleine."

Hanna schaute entsetzt zu Murphy, der ebenfalls nicht gerade erfreut drein blickte. „Sind Sie verrückt? Da hätte sie mich ja auch direkt runter schupsen können."

---

Hanna bekam langsam Angst. Das war noch ziemlich tief und der Mistkerl schien es ernst zu meinen. Hätte sie sich mit ihm mal lieber nicht über das Klopapier, das sie hatte mitnehmen wollen, gestritten.

„Beeil dich, sonst helfe ich nach." Sie konnte ihn leise glucksen hören.

„Sie Scheißkerl, was nützt sie euch denn, wenn sie sich verletzt?" rief Murphy.

„Die Frage ist, was nützt sie mir unverletzt...10..."

Murphy eilte unter die Ladefläche „Hanna, beeil dich, häng dich an der Seite runter...und lass dich dann fallen. Ich fang dich auf!"

„9.."

„Bist du verrückt?" Hanna schaute entsetzt zu Murphy.

„8.."

„Na los, jetzt mach, Baby... du wirst so oder so dort runter müssen. Bitte, mach schon." Murphy streckte ihr schon die Arme entgegen.

„7.."

„Okay, aber du musst mich wirklich auffangen!" rief sie Murphy zu. „Oh Gott... oh Gott... oh Gott…" sagte sie sich immer wieder leise vor während sie ihr Beine über die Ladefläche baumeln ließ.

„5.."

„Beeil dich Hanna...!" „Ich mach ja schon!!" Sie fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. „Oh Gott...bitte, hilf mir."

„4... beeil dich Schätzchen"

So gut sie konnte hielt sie sich an der Kante fest, drehte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte sich dann hinab zu lassen.

„3.."

Wie ihre Beine so in der Luft hingen, bekam sie plötzlich Panik. Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Sie rutschte runter und konnte sich nur noch so gerade eben festhalten.

„2.."

„Ahh... oh Gott... Murphy…hilf mir, bitte!" Hanna klammerte sich verzweifelt an der Ladefläche fest, doch ihre Hände drohten abzurutschen, da sie keine Kante hatte, die ihr wirklich halt gab. Sie blickte nach unten.

„Lass einfach los... ich weiss, dass das tief ist... aber du schaffst das. Fallen tust du von ganz alleine..."

Der Mann, der sie von oben beobachtete fing bei diesen Worten schallernd an zu lachen. Hanna hingegen kamen eher die Tränen. Verbissen hielt sie sich mit aller Kraft fest.

---

Murphys Herz pochte wie wild in seinem Brustkorb, als er Hanna da so in der Höhe hängen sah. Eigentlich war das nicht so tief, dass man um ihre Leben fürchten müsste, aber ziemlich weh tun würde sie sich schon, wenn das schief ging.

Als der Mann oben über ihnen lachte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er sie nur verarscht hatte.

Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich schon im nächsten Moment. „Dreckiger Wichser... lass sie sofort runter!"

„Na na... wer wird denn gleich ausfallend werden!" doch setzte sich der Aufzug im gleichen Moment langsam wieder in Bewegung.

„Hanna, halt dich fest!" Murphy blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Widerling hinauf „Das wirst du noch bereuen. Wart's ab, ich krieg dich noch!!"

„Murphy... ich kann nic..ahhh!"

Erschrocken sah Murphy wie Hanna losließ und die letzten drei Meter fiel.

Der Aufprall war tatsächlich schmerzhaft. Für ihn nicht minder. Oben hörte er den Typen immer noch lachen.

„Bist du verletzt?" Trotz seiner eigenen Schmerzen drehte er sich zu Hanna, die, nachdem sie ihn mit zu Boden gerissen hatte, einfach so liegen geblieben war. Besorgt rutschte er zu ihr und fasste sie an der Schulter um sie umzudrehen.

Da setzte sie sich auf einmal von allein auf und er sah, dass sie halb lachte und halb weinte. Und wütend war sie anscheinend auch „Sie Arschloch... !" rief sie mit merkwürdiger Stimmlage nach oben.

„Schätzchen, es war ganz entzückend mit anzusehen und was auch immer du als Rache planst alle Mal wert.... und jetzt ist dein Liebhaber dran!... Los, beeil dich, wenn du dich heute noch waschen willst!"

Nachdem sich Murphy kurz überzeugt hatte, dass Hanna keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen hatte, küsste er sie kurz und flüsterte „Beruhige dich und iss was. Der Typ bekommt noch sein Fett weg. Das versprech ich dir." Hanna konnte nur stumm nicken und sich die restlichen Tränen weg wischen.

Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln stieg Murphy auf die Plattform und im selben Moment begann auch schon die Fahrt nach oben.

---

Schmollend futterte Hanna mehrere Käsebrote und sogar noch ein paar Ravioli hinterher. Ihr Höschen hatte sie inzwischen zum Trocknen auf eine der Kisten gelegt.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Murphy länger weg blieb als sie. Wahrscheinlich verprügelte er den Widerling.

Bei dieser Vorstellung erfüllte sie eine leichte Befriedigung. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und hatte darüber hinaus mehrere schwarz-blaue Flecken und einen schmerzenden linken Fuß, der heftig pochte. Sie würde sich an dem Typen rächen.

Da fiel wie aus heiterem Himmel eine Rolle Klopapier neben ihr zu Boden. Sie erschrak so sehr, dass sie sich mit vollem Mund heftig verschluckte.

Während sie nach Atem rang, hörte sie wie die Ladefläche wieder hinab gelassen wurde. Doch das interessierte sie gerade nicht. Mit tränenden Augen und anhaltendem Würgen und Husten suchte sie die nächste Wasserflasche.

Sie stand auf und humpelte so gut sie konnte die zwei Meter zu dem Korb, wo sie noch Wasserflaschen stehen sah. Mit einem letzten Huster bekam sie ihre Lunge endlich wieder frei. Sie trank einen großen Schluck und atmete danach erstmal tief durch, bevor sie erleichtert auf den Boden sank.

„Meine Güte, du bist ja heute richtig gebeutelt... und es ist noch nichtmal Mittag! Wenn das so weiter geht, weilst du wahrscheinlich am Ende des Tages nicht mehr unter uns." versuchte Murphy zu witzeln, der endlich unten war und sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Er strich ihr jedoch beruhigend über den schmerzenden Rücken und so unterließ sie eine schnippische Antwort und nahm stattdessen noch einen großen Schluck Wasser.

Nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens, in denen sie sich nur angesehen hatte, sagte sie leise „Wir haben nicht verhütet..."

Murphy blickte sie daraufhin bedrückt an „Ja..scheiße... ich hab gestern Abend noch darüber nachgedacht." Er hörte auf sie zu streicheln und berührte sie nun gar nicht mehr.

Nach ein paar weiteren stillen Minuten nahm er ihre Hand und sagte „Nunja... wir haben schon genug Probleme. Lass uns uns nicht den Kopf zerbrechen über Sachen, die wir eh nicht mehr beeinflussen können!"

Sie nickte „Ja... da hast du recht..aber.. wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein?" Murphy seufzte „So kanns gehen..."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit immer wieder zu dösen. Und wenn sie das gerade nicht taten, erzählten sie sich Geschichten von ihren Erlebnissen mit Judy und Connor.

Als Murphy Hanna so erzählte, was er und Connor früher, als sie noch klein waren, immer so getrieben hatte, verflog ihre miesepetrige Laune, denn sie stellte amüsiert fest, dass der Unfug, den die beiden Jungs betrieben haben, dem, den Judy und sie auch hin und wieder ausgeheckt haben, sehr ähnelte.

Als die Sonne eindeutig die höchste Stelle überschritten hatte und es irgendwas um die 14 Uhr sein musste, beschloss Hanna den Körperkontakt, den Murphy und sie seit dem Morgen vermieden hatten, wieder herzustellen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig und dass dieses komische „möglicherweise-schwanger-Ding" zwischen ihnen stand passte ihr auch nicht.

Murphy schlenderte gelangweilt pfeifend längere Strecken durch den Laderaum hin und her und blieb nur hin und wieder stehen um sich einige der Kisten genauer anzusehen.

---

Er hatte schon gehört, dass Hanna sich irgendwie in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, war aber überrascht, als er sie auf sich zukommen hörte und noch überraschter, als sie ihn von hinten umarmte.

Er spürte, wie sie ich zwischen den Schulterblättern küsste und seufzte „Sollten wir das nicht lassen...?"

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihr. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich interpretieren.

„Heisst das, weil ich möglicherweise schwanger sein könnte, willst du mich jetzt gar nicht mehr berühren?" er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte ihre Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht... aber das ist auch so schon schwer genug." Er blickte sie eindringlich an. „Wenn du so nah bei mir bist.... fällt es mir schwer mich zurück zu nehmen." Hanna seufzte ein wenig „Na komm, wir sind doch keine Teenager, die sich nicht am Riemen reissen können."

Murphy schlang ohne Vorwarnung einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie nah zu sich. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er ganz sanft ihren Hals während er auf der anderen Seite zärtlich ihre Halsschlagader entlang küsste. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und ihr Atem ins Stocken gerieht.

Dann ließ er sie wieder los. Er lächelte sie wissend an, als sich ihr verklärter Blick allmählich auflöste. Sie grinste ihn beschämt an „Okay... ich geh dann mal in die hinterste Ecke..."

Er lachte, doch für den Rest des Tages vermieden sie es sich zu berühren und versuchten sich irgendwie von ihrer körperlichen Anziehung abzulenken.

---

Als es in der Lagerhalle immer dunkler wurde kletterte Hanna auf die Kisten um aus der Luke schauen zu können. Die Sonne war bereits beinahe ganz hinterm Horizont versunken und sie konnte schon einige Sterne am Himmel ausmachen. In Gedanken versunken starrte sie aufs Meer und fragte sich erneut, was wohl Connor und Judy machten. Ob sie sich näher kommen würden so wie sie und Murphy? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie Grinsen. Das wäre schon ziemlich Cliché, aber auch schön. Sie könnten lauter Doppeldates haben. Und sie wären alle zusammen sicher die besten Freunde.

Und vielleicht hatten sie und Murphy ja bald sogar schon ein Kind.

Oh Gott. Dieser Gedanke löste Magenkrämpfe bei ihr aus. Wer weiss, wie lange sie noch in der Gefangenschaft dieser Typen seien würden. Judy war Monate lang verschwunden gewesen. Und sollte sie wirklich schwanger sein, würde sie das in spätestens vier Monaten nicht mehr verheimlichen können. Würden diese Kerle ihr und dem Baby was tun? Oder würden sie ihr gestatten einen Arzt aufzusuchen?.... und wenn sie gar das Kind in der Gefangenschaft zu Welt bringen würde?... Wie schrecklich.

Schützend legte sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch und flüsterte „Hey kleines Wesen... wenn du wirklich da drin bist und dich entwickelst... ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert!!"

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass nicht die Tatsache schwanger zu sein ihr Angst machte, sondern, dass sie nicht wusste, wie Murphy dazu stand und dass sie beide sich gerade in so einer heiklen Lage befanden. Wenn etwas schief ging oder es Komplikationen gäbe, könnte sie nichts tun.

Seufzend kehrte sie dem nun von Sternen übersähten Himmel den Rücken zu. Sie kam hinter den Kisten hervor und wäre beinahe mit Murphy zusammen gestoßen.

„Mensch... hast du mich erschreckt!" Murphy sah sie eindringlich an, blieb aber noch still. Hanna wurde ein wenig nervös.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Doch bevor sie den Kuss erwidern konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder aufgerichtet und sie an sich gezogen. Sie spürte sein Herz klopfen und presste ihren Kopf noch näher an seine Brust.

„Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ...." Murphy räusperte sich „... , dass wenn du wirklich schwanger bist und das Kind behalten willst... dann bin ich für dich da. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

Hanna war gerührt und nahm ein wenig Abstand um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Naja... was soll ich sagen... ich kann dich gut leiden." Er lächelte sie schief an.

Hanna war sprachlos und ganz aufgewühlt. Sie wusste keine andere Reaktion, als ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte er ihren Kuss und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie schon nichts mehr an und fand sich gegen Wand gedrückt wieder.

Noch während Murphy in sie eindrang dachte sie sich, dass es jetzt auch egal war. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich Murphy voll und ganz hin.


End file.
